


Devil Tail: Author's Cut

by Shocknawe425



Category: Devil May Cry, Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 87,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shocknawe425/pseuds/Shocknawe425
Summary: Mini-Series of Devil Tail (found on Fanfiction). What would happen if Nero fell for a Demoness?





	1. Face The Music: Author's Cut

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1 Face the Music: Author’s Cut**

**_Okay, this is a sort of mini-series of Devil Tail. Basically, this holds events that I cut from the main story because I felt that they were for the more mature audience, with its content and other themes. So, to have some sort of peace of mind that I tried, these are my ideas and events that didn't get placed in the story for reasons._ **

**_So sexual themes are to be expected, as well as language, gestures, etc._ **

**_Okay, so let me stress this story is rated 'M' for a reason and that reason is mature content, so any underage readers, get out. I can't physically stop you from reading, but just peace of mind, please don't read this._ **

**_Okay? Okay._ **

**_Lemon Scene begins near the end of the chapter._ **

**_Disclaimer: Capcom owns Devil May Cry and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, well he created Fairy Tail, I'm not sure who owns it now though._**

* * *

 

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 1: Face The Music author's cut_ **

**_Fairy Tail Guild, Construction Site, Magnolia_ **

Back at the unfinished Fairy Tail Guild Hall, most of the present mages were beginning to panic. Why shouldn't they? Several dozen demons attacked, along with the demon god of death. Not to mention, Lucy had been kidnapped and, apparently, the one behind it wanted Nero and they didn't really know what happens to their friend if they refused.

"Oh no!" panicked Levy, "This is bad!"

"Bad? BAD?! This is horrible!" Natsu shouted indignantly, really sore about getting blindsided so badly.

"We got our asses handed to us by those... those... THINGS!" Added Gray, equally pissed off.

"Not to mention, they've got Lucy," added Happy, "and we just got her back!"

"Real men finish their fights!" growled Elfman, extremely angry that the demons abandoned them, "And they don't take hostages!"

Natsu growled as he clenched his fists, smoking coming off them as his anger increased, "I'm gonna make those demons pay for what they did!" snapped the Dragon Slayer angrily, "They think they can just trash out Guild Hall and steal our friend and get away with it?!"

"And what you do about it? Throw fire at them?" mocked Gray condescendingly, "In case you've forgotten, magic doesn't work on them."

"Pretty big talk from a guy who can't keep his clothes on for more than a minute," retorted the pink haired Dragon Slayer. Gray immediately freaked out when he realized his pants were gone. Before the two could argue further, another timber post slammed into their heads, courtesy of Erza. The blow knocked Gray and Natsu to the ground, both groaning in pain.

"ENOUGH!" she yelled, her eyes blazing with fury, "We don't have time for this, you two." Erza let go of the lumber and swiftly re-quipped into her Heart Kreuz armor and got everyone's attention.

"Everyone, calm down," Erza commanded loudly, "panicking is not going to solve anything!"

Nero, who had left for the group for a minute returned with Red Queen, resting on his shoulder. The Demon Hunter had been thinking about what happened and what might happen. However, that wasn't saying much as his anger was peaked at the moment, and right now, he was done sitting around.

The Demon Hunter snorted as he turned away from the group, "If you guys plan on sitting around with your thumbs up your asses, count me out," stated Nero as he sheathed Red Queen across his back and turned away from the group and started walking away.

"Nero, where are you going?" demanded Erza, noticing the platinum blonde leaving and intercepted him.

"What's it look like?" asked the hunter sarcastically, looking the Fairy Queen dead in the eye, "getting Lucy back."

"We need to work together as a team," stated the redhead.

"As it worked so well the first time," snorted Nero in disdain, "in case it has failed your notice, that didn't work, and if you were listening, you'd know that demons are immune to magic and last I checked all of your armors are magic based. So, how about you let a professional do his job and get out of my way."

Everyone in Fairy Tail sweat dropped at Nero's ballsy statement. Erza just starred at the demon hunter in front of her. It was no surprise that Nero would back-talk her, but still, she was taken aback by the harsh order.

"What did you say?" Erza growled, her anger steadily rising.

"What's going on here?" an elderly voice asked.

The Guild turned to see Master Makarov standing at the unfinished entrance of the building. He was wearing a white shirt, orange pants, and jacket, and an orange/blue stripped jester-like hat. He glanced around at the damage done from the fight between the Hell Prides/Vanguard and Fairy Tail, frowning.

The dwarf-sized master then noticed that Lucy was missing from the group. It didn't take him long to deduce that Lucy might have been taken hostage by the damage of the area. Lucy getting kidnapped was something he hoped wouldn't become a regular thing.

"Master," the Fairy Tail mages yelled together as they ran toward Makarov, Nero remained rooted where he was as his team headed the pack.

"Hmm...," hummed the old master as he looked at those gathered, "I take it that Lucy was abducted...again."

"Yes," nodded Gray as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Makarov's expression then became serious, "What happened here?" He asked evenly.

Erza then began to explain everything in chronological order from how the Guild was suddenly attacked by demons, discovering that magic wasn't effective against demons Nero fought regularly, and lastly Lucy getting taken hostage and held until Nero agreed to meet the demon's mistress. Nero would on occasion add his own input, usually from the edge of the group.

"And these demons are immune to magic?" repeated Makarov looking right at Nero. The master's eyes widening ever so slightly at the prospect of creatures being immune to magic.

"More like they have a high resistance to, which is the reason why magic isn't normally used against them," corrected the demon hunter, "the resistance can vary depending on which magic is used against them. But when it comes to Devils, magic is practically worthless."

"Huh?" everyone remarked simultaneously.

"What's the difference between a demon and a devil?" inquired Gray curiously.

"A demon; or lesser demon is more instinct based, like the Hell Prides," elaborated Nero, knowing that he had to clear things up a bit, "Devils are more powerful demons, usually taking on names for themselves, and are far crueler and just more evil than demons."

"But something doesn't add up," said Levy, "why would a devil want you?"

"Demons and devils have a severe dislike of Sparda when he betrayed them for humanity," he answered, "many of them swore revenge and to destroy any trace of him."

"That still doesn't explain why they took Lucy," reminded Macao.

"Because whoever this Devil is, knows that it can't take me on up front," clarified Nero as he closed his eyes before looking to the entire team, "It's my job to kill demons and that means taking on things much more powerful than me. My uncle should know because he's been a demon hunter for much longer than me and from what he's said about the job, only the best do it."

The remainder left Fairy Tail in a moment of silence. Nero on a few occasions that he talked about his life in his home world, would state how dangerous it was hunting demons, how it was a seldom job not for the faint of heart or squeamish. It was kill-or-be-killed, and mercy had to be forgotten in order to survive an encounter with a demon because more often than not, a demon knew no mercy.

"Then it is settled," glowered Erza, as she turned back to Nero, "we will rescue Lucy and end the threat of these demons."

"How? It's kinda hard since their immune to magic, and all we use is magic!" pointed out Gray, bringing up a valid point.

"Yeah, demons might be resistant to magic, or the kind of magic being used, but all demons share a common weakness," interjected Nero, gaining their attention, "that weakness is steel."

"Wouldn't that mean that Erza could go because she uses a ton of swords?" asked Happy, glancing at the Fairy Queen.

"Yes," nodded Erza, "my swords are made of steel. If we're going to rescue Lucy, then I must limit the use of my magic to basic swords."

"Wait, 'we'?" caught the demon hunter as he looked at Erza, "I don't recall there being a 'we' in this."

"There is now," she stated as the mage stood in front of Nero, "I'm not sitting by while my teammate is being held captive and is in danger."

"Actually, I believe that Nero is correct," interjected Makarov, causing all the wizards to look at the old master with shock while Nero raised an eyebrow.

"Master?" questioned Erza in confusion.

"While I am not comfortable with sending him alone, he does make a strong argument. From what you've told me, I am forced to agree with Nero that fighting against such a threat would be very dangerous, more so than usual," explained the short, old man.

"Come on!" protested Natsu, "We've taken on guys way tougher than that! They just took us by surprise!"

"Perhaps, but you are still at a major disadvantage," rebuked Makarov sharply, "Nero has experience dealing with these monsters and doesn't require the use of magic to do so. This makes him the most suited for rescuing Lucy."

No one could really argue with what he had said. Anyway you looked at it, Nero was the best suited for rescuing Lucy and was at the least chance of risk with his skill set, experience and abilities. This didn't mean that they liked it, but Erza and the others knew better than to defy Makarov right in front of him.

"Very, well Master," conceded Erza, although, with some nearly invisible reluctance. Makarov nodded, understanding her frustration.

"I don't believe I need to tell you," Said the aging master as he turned to the platinum blonde, who sheathed Red Queen across his back and had folded his arms.

"Yeah, I'll make sure to bring Lucy back in one piece," quipped the hunter as he turned on his heel and started to make his way towards the mountains where Lucy was being held and the demons that held her hostage.

* * *

 

**_Northern Mountain Range, Magnolia_ **

Several hours had passed and night time was drawing close. The stars were twinkling while a waxing gibbous moon glowed brightly in the dark sky. Nero was making his way down a small path through the forest, leaving Fairy Tail and the others to keep an eye on the guild in case more demons were to show up. Even then, Natsu still tried to go, stating that he wasn't going to miss out on a rematch. But a glare from Erza was all that was needed to make the Dragon Slayer change his mind.

Following a worn trail through the forest, the Demon Hunter headed right for the large cave entrance specified by the Hell Vanguard. But he was about a few more minutes away from their destination. It had taken much longer than previously thought to get to the cave and on the way, he ran into a few lesser demons, mainly Hell Prides. Too bad for the demons.

Brushing past a few bushes and some branches, Nero emerged from the foliage and stopped where he was. In a large clearing was the mouth of the cave, but what caught his attention was the buildings near the entrance with an industrial appearance, like a sawmill or a processing plant for a mine, while there were some buildings that looked like residential. They appeared to be abandoned, but they also didn't appear to be abandoned for very long, meaning this happened recently.

Nero narrowed his eyes, especially when he saw a few Hell Prides guarding the entrance of the cave.

"Figures," snorted Nero as he took out Blue Rose and opened the cylinder. Checking that all the chambers had a bullet and finding that they are, snapped the gun shut, "Well, time to introduce myself."

With that, he made his way towards the cave with a confident strut.

Inside the cave, the demon lady was waiting patiently, knowing that the son of the Darkslayer was on his way. It was so cute, the descendants of Sparda going out of their way to protect humanity. In the last few hours, she had prepared for their meeting, getting a few more Hell Prides under her control thanks to the Hell Vanguard.

The Hell Vanguard wasn't killed, contrary to what one might think, being sliced to pieces by the Yamato, courtesy of Vergil during his quest for power. She had found the injured lesser demon and took it in, as her servant of course. For years, she had been thinking of going after Dante for what he did to her sister, but when the opportunity to hurt him through his nephew and only biological family came up. It was too good an opportunity to pass up.

That being said, she wanted to prepare for his arrival, sending a few Prides to track his movements. However, that was hours ago so she could only assume that Nero had dealt with them. But to little consequence.

Around the cave, nearly a thirty Hell Prides waited patiently for her order. By her side was the Hell Vanguard, floating menacingly but still differed to her. The Demon God of Death timidly turned to her, "Perhaps the spawn of the Darkslayer is not coming."

"No," responded the demon lady as she glanced over her shoulder at the demon, the Vanguard shrinking back. The orange glow from her eyes was unnerving, "He will come. It's not in his nature to leave behind his allies."

As if one cue, footsteps could be heard echoing through the cave. A few groans fluttered through the air as six Hell Prides escorted Nero into the cave. The Demon Hunter sized up the situation, chalking up the situation to about 'not great, but not terrible'.

"Well, well, look who has arrived?" queried the demoness as her focus locked right on to Nero, "The prodigal son."

"Skip the formalities lady," snapped Nero as he felt his left-hand twitch, itching to grab Red Queen and just go off on these monsters, "I'm here like you wanted. Where's Lucy?"

The demoness didn't answer Nero but instead waved her hand, "Minions, would you please...?"

Two Hell Prides marched forward, Lucy held in place the entire time. As soon as she was brought forward, the stone crumbled into rubble and Lucy fell to the ground, "Hey! Give someone a little warning!" The Celestial mage glared at the demoness before she saw her demon hunter friend standing before her, "Nero?"

"You know, you getting abducted all the time is getting kinda stale, Lucy," teased Nero playfully.

"What are you doing here?!" she demanded, seeing that the Hell Prides were closing in around Nero.

"Saving your ass that's what," answered the hunter as he gave the blonde a reassuring smirk, before turning his attention to the demon lady, "I'm here like you wanted."

"That you are," smirked the demon, as she shifted in her throne, "I always imagined that you would be smarter than this, then Dante; coming alone."

"You should know that Dante usually works better alone; doesn't stop Trish or the others from joining in on the fun," corrected Nero as he strolled a little to his left, the Hell Prides and Hell Vanguard shifting while Lucy kept her focus on him, noticing he was curling and uncurling the fingers of Devil Bringer, "Either way, if I'm like Dante, or if I've learned anything from him, then I should be able to beat you all in a  _snap_."

As soon as Nero said that, Devil Bringer lit up brightly and the demon hunter snapped his fingers. The world around him became a negative effect, moving in slow motion. Not wasting any time, he sprinted towards Lucy and scooped her up into his arms. She was still moving in slow motion, but he knew he had to act fast.

Turning towards the cave entrance, he set Lucy down at in the tunnel leading into the cave just as the negative effect ended. A few seconds had passed before the demons and Devil realized what happened.

"Wha-what happened?" stammered Lucy as she tried to comprehend what just occurred. One second she was sitting surrounded by demons then the next she was at the cave entrance with Nero standing a few feet away with Blue Rose pointed at the ceiling.

"What?!" snapped the demon lady as she shot up from her throne. Seeing her target slip through her fingers.

"Sorry, Lucy," apologized Nero as Devil Bringer began glowing red, "but this is a hazardous work environment. So get out of here and back to Fairy Tail. Don't stop for a second."

He then fired at the ceiling, the twin shots of Blue Rose sped upwards and exploded when they connected. As a result, debris and rock came crumbling down, blocking off the entrance and cutting off or at least slowing down the demons from reaching Lucy.

"Now, that we're alone," stated Nero as he holstered Blue Rose before unsheathing Red Queen and planted the tip into the ground, "come and get me."

To add emphasis, he revved the Exceed, flames shot down the blade of the sword. A smirk on his face as he charged towards a Hell Pride. Leaping into the air, he dodged a slash from a scythe before flipping down and brought the massive sword down, cleaving the demon in half, lengthways. Spinning around, he deflected the attack of another demon with the broad side of Red Queen and retaliated by grabbing it with Devil Bringer and used the Hell Pride as a bludgeon as he smashed away several other demons.

The Hell Vanguard let out a howl as it flew right at Nero, the Demon Hunter hearing the howl at the last second dashed to the right, his body a blur as he avoided the ethereal blade. Coming to a stop, he took hold of the sword with both hands before dashing right back at the Vanguard and swung at its midsection. The slash cut into the demon god's body and knocked it back several feet. The Hunter then leaped into the air, spinning as he did so while whipping out Blue Rose with Devil Bringer and fired at three Hell Prides. The Thorns tore through the monsters as they exploded into dust.

The demoness watched with growing anger. She was so close! How could she underestimate this abomination so greatly?! However, that didn't matter, what mattered now was her revenge. Damn getting to know this brat.

The Demoness raised her hands, orbs of fire erupting in the palms. She let out a scream of anger as she pointed her hands at Nero and blasted a massive stream of fire at the demon hunter. Nero just having dealt with a Hell Pride was barely able to leap out of the way to let the stream of fire strike the ground just in front of him. The stream exploded in a massive fireball that shook the cave, causing some cracks to form along the ceiling and ground.

"Nice trick," complimented Nero mockingly as he rolled to his feet to take a look at the aftermath before turning back to the demoness. Once he did, he squinted his eyes when he saw the demoness's face. She looked incredibly human. Wearing a tight leather vest with a large hole located right at her midriff, showing off a generous amount of cleavage. She also had two dark red straps wrapped around her biceps while her hands had red gloves. The demon also wore tight, form-fitting dark red, leather pants that didn't hide any of her curves. But what stood out most, besides the obvious pyrokinesis was the long, fiery red hair that reached all the way down past her waist and to her shins. The hair almost flickered like fire, but her face caught his attention. She had absolutely no blemishes, round cheeks, full lips topped with black lipstick, and amber eyes. It was the face that gave Nero the hint about who this was.

"Hey," realized Nero as he sheathed Red Queen for a second, completely forgoing the fight to make a small comment, about who he was fighting, "are you related to Nevan?"

"Smart boy," snapped the demon lady, "Yes, Nevan is my sister. I am Volcana: The Fire Witch."

"So that's why you looked so familiar," said the demon hunter as he smacked his forehead, he should've recognized the way she talked. Dante had told him about the gatekeepers he fought in Temen-Ni-Gru years ago. He ran into the demoness or the correct term, Dearg-dul (this is an actual thing, look it up), a Vampire that originates from Irish myth who seduces humans down the dark path to Hell, "You looking to get some payback for Nevan, cause last I heard, she was doing pretty good."

Instead of answering Volcana blasted another stream of fire at Nero, forcing the demon hunter to retreat. As he was retreating, the Vanguard was back in the fight, vanishing into the floor. When the hunter came to a stop, he suddenly leaped backward in a flip to avoid the Hell Vanguard that shot up from the ground where Nero previously stood.

While he was still in the air he Air Hiked up once before swinging out Devil Bringer. Six ethereal swords shot out and twirled right towards the Hell Vanguard and a few Hell Prides; however, the Vanguard was ready and spun its scythe around so fast it was a blur and the instant two of Nero's swords struck the spinning weapon they shattered. However, the four remaining impaled one Hell Pride each.

Holstering Blue Rose, Nero sent out Spectral Bringer and caught one Hell Pride and pulled himself back down to the ground. He aimed both his heels at the Pride's face and smashed the demon in the stone floor. An echo resounded through the cave from the impact. Leaping off the Demon Nero dashed towards two Hell Prides, slicing them into. However, he had to keep moving.

Nero dodged another blast of fire from Volcana, sliding across the stone floor on his knees while he leaned back and craned his head back as the stream of fire surged just over him. Jumping up, Nero performed a corkscrew in the air to avoid the scythe of a Hell Pride. Whilst still in the air, the demon hunter swung Red Queen around and sliced another Hell Pride in half.

Landing back down on the ground, Nero sheathed Red Queen and whipped out Blue Rose. He sprinted towards a Hell Pride, ducking under one that tried to slice him in half along the way and shot the demon in the shoulder. The monster let out a howl of pain before Nero grabbed its arm with Devil Bringer and flipped around using the Hell Pride as leverage. Nero aimed Blue Rose at the previous Hell Pride, the one that tried to slice him in two and shot it right in the head.

Maneuvering himself around, he wrapped his legs around the Hell Pride's throat and flipped himself and the demon around and fired another round at a second Hell Pride, also shooting it in the head. Seeing that he had tortured the poor demon enough, Nero swung the Hell Pride he had been using as leverage and threw it into the air. Planting his feet firmly on the ground, he shot the demon mid-air before he was forced to backflip away from the Vanguard.

The Vanguard roared as it swung wildly at Nero, but the hunter easily dodged the attacks. The Vanguard swung up at him, Nero rolling back before jumping to the side just fast enough to avoid a Hell Pride that joined in. The platinum blonde was constantly on the move, as he should be because if he stopped, there was a good chance he might die.

Ducking under another Hell Pride that swung at him, he shot a different Pride in the stomach. While the Demon hunched forward, he used its back as a step stool and leaped into the air and while charging up Blue Rose. Turning around, he aimed at three Hell Prides that were standing in a line, he fired at the first demon's head. The bullet tore through the first before passing through the second and third, the Prides all screeched in pain before they crumbled into sand. Nero landed back on one foot and a knee before he suddenly rolled forward to avoid a fireball aimed at his head.

"Impressive reaction time," complimented Volcana as she focused her attention on Nero, while the Hell Vanguard growled as the few remaining Hell Prides formed up with their greater, "perhaps you are worth taking."

"Yeah, not into the dominating type," quipped Nero as he steadied himself while holstering Blue Rose, "besides, I doubt my friends would like you too much."

Nero suddenly shot towards Volcana, Red Queen raised, however, the demoness was ready as she raised both her hands and slammed them into the floor. A result fireball erupted around her, however, Nero saw it at the last second and used Devil Bringer's claw to latch on the ceiling and pull himself away just as the flames licked his boots. Perched on the ceiling, Nero shot back down when the flames subsided and collided with Volcana, smashing himself in her chest with his shoulder, knocking them both down to the ground where a large crater was formed.

Volcana let out a pained cry as Nero flipped off and landed back on his feet. The Hell Vanguard vanished before suddenly appearing above Nero. The Demon Hunter jumped back as he reached over his shoulder and grabbed Red Queen's handle. Pulling it, he began to rev up the Exceed. The Vanguard then chased after him while Volcana pulled herself out of the floor. Each time the demon god swung at Nero, he dodged the attack, leaning to the left right, or sidestepping the swings by millimeters. The reason he wasn't counter-attacking was the Exceed wasn't ready yet.

After a few more turns, Nero got the Exceed system up to its max before going on the offensive. The teen went on the very aggressive offensive, mercilessly slashing at the Vanguard. Each strike connected with the demon's scythe, but had the effect of causing the Demon to flinch under the power of each blow. The Hell Prides tried assisting their greater by attacking Nero's back.

However, he expected this and back flipped just as a Hell Pride lunged at him. Flipping around, he aimed Red Queen's tip right at its back and impaled the demon through. The Demon let out a howl as Nero stood on its back. Pulling the throttle, the Exceed roared while Nero smirked as he rode the demon around like a hellish motorcycle, running into a few other Hell Prides, taking them down. After riding around for a second, Nero used the momentum generated and swung at the Hell Pride at the Vanguard, the demon god just sliced the Pride in two.

Volcana had just got to her knees and locked her attention on the platinum blond. Narrowing her eyes, she got back to her feet in time to dodge Nero who dashed towards and brought Red Queen down, smashing the stone again. He spun around to slash at the demoness again but hit nothing. Looking around, he noticed that his opponent had vanished, while the Vanguard and the final three Hell Prides formed together. He knew better than to assume she retreated, due to how eager she had appeared when she first saw him. However, he tensed as he felt something coming.

Almost an instant later, Volcana appeared through a blast of fire and pressed both her palms to his chest. A stream of fire blasted Nero away, the flames doing more damage at point blank range. Nero tumbled across the ground, but managed to right himself and come into a crouch, resting Devil Bringer on the ground for support. At that second, the Vanguard struck, lunging at Nero, swinging its scythe wildly and slashed Nero a few times, causing the hunter to roll across the ground but managed to stop himself.

"Dammit," he growled as the demon hunter glared at Volcana. The hunter than had to quickly jump to the right as to avoid a large flaming boulder that was sent right at him, leaving it to crash down behind him casting up a large cloud of dust and smoke.

But the Vanguard was right at him again, slashing down, forcing Nero to raise Devil Bringer. The connection of the scythe's tip with his arm, sent Nero smashing into the ground and into the cloud of smoke. Volcana studied the smoke, thinking that she had crushed the son of the Darkslayer, however, was quickly disproved when Nero shot out of the dust cloud with Devil Bringer outstretched, Spectral Bringer just ahead of it.

The spectral appendage slammed into Volcana's face catching her by surprise before she was suddenly pulled right towards Nero. She stumbled forward slightly into Nero where he grabbed her shoulders and slammed his knee into her stomach, causing her to let out a cry and doubled over onto his knee; but Nero wasn't letting up as he released his hands from her shoulders and wrapped them around her waist and lifted her up into the air. While in the air, he slammed the demon lady down in a move not dissimilar to a wrestling move aptly named the powerbomb.

Nero then spun around and whipped out Blue Rose and shot the Vanguard in the head when it tried to attack him with his back turned. The Demon screeched as it recoiled while the Hell Prides charged towards him. Nero gritted his teeth as he revved the Exceed in Red Queen before dashing towards them. He swung the mighty sword as hard as he could, flames spraying as he sliced the four remaining Demons to cinders.

Volcana growled as she sat up before rolling to the side when Nero went back after her and slashed the ground where she previously lay. When she was back on her feet, Volcana let out a scream of fury, her body erupted in a massive fireball that blasted Nero back. The demon hunter's boots slid across the stone floor while he used Devil Bringer to slow himself.

Smoke came off the hunter's coat while a few burns covered his face and left arm were already healing. Glancing up, Nero glanced up to see Volcana glaring right at him. Her body had flames coming off it as she panted, not in exhaustion, but anger.

"I'm done playing around!" shouted Volcana as the flames around her exploded. Nero had to shield his eyes for a second as the flames became brighter and more intense.

When he looked back, the Demon Hunter cocked an eyebrow. Volcana's skin was previously a light tan, but still caucasian. Now, it had turned red, her hair had turned into flames while her eyes were completely glowing red. The flames around her body burned brighter and hotter. So much so that the stone floor was actually melting under the intense heat.

The Vanguard hissed as it readied it's scythe and prepared to attack Nero from his flank while Volcana attacked his front.

"Guess you got a trigger too, huh?" quipped Nero as he stood up and brushed some soot off, "I better step my game up."

Energy coursed around Nero's body before erupting in a bright flash. The demon hunter thrust Devil Bringer into the air while the Specter appeared behind him. The Specter mimicked his movements as Yamato appeared in his hand.

 ** _"Let's dance!"_**  shouted Nero as he flourished Yamato, the Specter mimicking his motions before dashing towards Volcana. The Demoness rocketed towards him by blasting streams of fire from her heels.

Nero raised Yamato, the Specter copying him as he swung down just as Volcana sent a right uppercut. The two opposing forces of power collided, which exploded out in a conflagration of flames and Azure energy, at the center, the two warriors were pushing against each other. Nero suddenly pushed Volcana back, causing the demon to stumble back while he sent a sudden wave at her. Volcana just managed to dodge by blasting streams of fire from her hands that sent her rocketing to the right, leaving the wave to collide and explode with the wall of the cave.

The Vanguard was next to attack, attacking Nero's rear. However, the hunter was ready as it met its scythe swing with Yamato before countering with a left uppercut with the Specter's fist colliding with its face. Nero the pressed his advantage by attacking the demon however, he changed it up by dismissing Yamato, even as the Specter kept it in its hands.

Moving in towards the Vanguard, Nero began slashing at the demon, however, there was a slight change in when the Specter attacked. Unlike previous times, the ethereal being would attack slightly after Nero in a different way but still followed his slashes. This meant that Nero was essentially attacking twice with every swing, making it much harder for opponents to predict how he attacks. Nero kept hacking and slashing at the Vanguard, the demon god just barely able to fend off the swings.

However, that was until Nero suddenly slugged it with Devil Bringer, the Specter doing the same. He then jumped back in a sort of slouched position. He growled as Flames began to flicker across the edge. Specter had taken its own stance but held Yamato in a reverse grip. The flames across Red Queen started to grow more intense while Devil Bringer began glowing brighter until they suddenly flashed.

 ** _"Come get some!"_** roared Nero as he spun around to the left and performed a shallow left diagonal slash while the Specter spun the opposite direction and crossed his slash. As a result, a powerful cross slash shot towards the Hell Vanguard, the demon couldn't dodge the attack and was forced to take the full power of the 'Maximum Bet'. The had enough power to rip the Hell Vanguard apart, the demon roaring in pain as its body was obliterated in a wave of azure energy.

The Vanguard's body began to glow before it exploded in a flash of light, letting Nero know that it was now just him and Volcana.

 ** _"And then there were two,"_**  declared Nero as he sheathed Red Queen and summoned Yamato. The Specter now mimicking his moves again. Volcana glared at him before she blasted a stream of fire at him. The Hunter easily dodged the attack, quickly closing the distance between them. However, when he was in striking range, the demoness dodged his slash by aiming her hands down and blasted herself up with her flames.

Volcana spun around in the air and sent two streams of fire at Nero. The demon hunter dodged the attack by dashing to the right, his image a slight blur. While still in the air, Volcana raised her hands and a large boulder erupted from the ground. The boulder then ignited in flames as the demon lady let out a yell and sent the flaming rock right at Nero. Nero didn't look worried, in fact, he looked excited. Quickly dismissing Yamato, the Specter sheathing its own blade in the organic sheath attached to its left arm before resuming in mimicking Nero's movements.

Pulling Devil Bringer back, the appendage started glowing brightly as Nero channeled power into it. The Specter did the same as its own fist started glowing brightly. With a powerful yell, the hunter and specter sent a powerful blow right towards the incoming boulder. As a result, when the Specter's fist connected, cracks shot across the surface of the boulder while a cyan glow shined through the cracks before the boulder exploded into rubble.

As the pieces of debris fell, the attack was actually just a distraction as Volcana shot through the dust and landed a full blast right towards Nero's chest. The Demon Hunter was blasted back because of the force of the fire but was hardly fazed.

Growling in anger, Nero sent Spectral Bringer at Volcana, hoping to catch the demon, but the ethereal appendage missed her as the demoness suddenly vanished in a burst of flames. Looking around, Nero was taken off guard when she suddenly reappeared directly over him, floating in the air thanks to the jets of fire from her heels and threw down a large fireball. The ball of flames slammed down right in front of the hunter but missed as he leaped into the air right towards Volcana.

His eyes glowed bright red as the Specter unsheathed Yamato while Nero resummoned the magical sword. With nowhere to go and unable to dodge in time, Volcana took the full on blow of the demon hunter smashing his shoulder into her abdomen. While they were still suspended in the air, Nero swung Yamato viciously at the demoness, the blade slashed into her skin causing her to cry out.

However, he was far from done as the hunter slashed back down, the force of the blow, coupled with the power from the Specter sent Volcana back to the stone floor where she collided with the ground. The Demon was back on her feet but wasn't allowed any breathing room as Nero was on the offensive again. He landed a quick one-two punch to her jaw, causing her to stumble back. Pushing forward, the platinum blonde swung in a downward left diagonal slash before following up with a quick upward cut. He spun around, swinging Yamato down again, the blade leaving a purple streak as it went by. Raising the blade one more time, the sharp edge glowing brightly with energy, Nero let out a powerful yell, his Devil Trigger making it sound like a monsters roar as he swung Yamato as hard as he could.

The result was staggering as when the blade was brought down it's sound was something otherworldly. Normally when a sword is swung, there is a small whistling sound as the blade cuts through the air. However, when Yamato was swung, the whistle was replaced with a soul ripping metallic clang as a deep purple slash was left in its wake.

Volcana was knocked back several yards as she cried out in pain, demonic blood dripping from her cuts but remained standing if only briefly. Nero saw that she was about to fall and against his better judgment, rushed over to her, his devil trigger fading as he used Devil Bringer to catch her as she leaned back.

Volcana's own Devil Trigger vanishing as her skin turned back to its original tan color while her hair returned to normal. The Demoness let out a gasp as she struggled to lean up and saw Nero supporting her.

"Charmer, just like your uncle," complimented Volcana as she rested her left hand on his right shoulder. A sultry smile forming on her lips as she saw a reflection of Dante, not Vergil. Either way, it wasn't going to save him. Volcana suddenly shot up. A hiss escaping her as she bared her teeth. But like his uncle, Dante, it was a tactic that Nero saw coming as well. Whipping out Blue Rose from his holster, he jammed the muzzle right into her stomach and fired.

Volcana let out a gasp as she fell back limp in his arm. Nero shook his head, "Somethings are more alike than you realize," he quipped before his expression hardened, "now to deal with you."

"Actually, that won't be necessary," gasped Volcana as she steadied herself, but maintained her hold on Nero, "you've got style and a fire in you."

"What, you gonna just give up being a demon?" snorted Nero, thinking that he should just shot Volcana and be done with it, however, his thoughts halted when he felt a hand on his cheek. Looking back, he saw Volcana looking at him, a smile on her face.

"But I have a good feeling about you," stated the demoness, causing Nero to raise an eyebrow, "which is why you're getting me and my soul."

"That right?" questioned Nero sarcastically, however, was taken by surprise when Volcana stood up fully and wrapped both arms around his neck. For a second, he almost shoved Volcana off, but a part of him was telling him not to. And it was that part that won out as he holstered Blue Rose.

"Of course," swore Volcana as she rested her hand on one of his cheeks and pressed herself against him. Letting out the faintest of moans as she felt how firm his body was, "and if you've been around Dante long enough, then you know what you get when you prove yourself to a devil."

Nero blushed slightly as he felt Volcana's 'assets' pressing against his chest, "Mmmm, such a gentleman," cooed the demoness as she ran her fingers through his hair, "your grandfather was a handsome devil, and your father was no slouch either."

"So what does that make me?" asked Nero dumbly and mentally berated himself for asking a question like that. Especially when Volcana raised up her left leg and wrapped it around his right and pushed her core into his pelvis. Nero's face blushed brightly, especially when she leaned in and their noses were almost touching, a lustful look in her eyes while she gave him a coy grin.

"A charming, cute young man," whispered Volcana, "one that deserves a kiss from a beautiful woman."

Before Nero could even register what she had said, the demoness's eyes shut as she pressed her lips against his, catching the Demon Hunter completely off guard. The hunter had no real experience with women, the only one being Kyrie but she was different as in he knew what she was like and how to talk to her before they became a couple. And most women in the Order avoided him, either because he was rude or because he didn't know how to approach them. So this demon lady completely took him by surprise with this action.

Volcana deeply enjoyed this decision. Sure she was giving up her soul to her target, but it wouldn't matter. She had her fun and he proved himself to be a worthy master. It also wasn't a problem that she felt a massive rush from kissing him that took her breath away.

The Demon Hunter, while still taken by surprise managed to regain himself enough to try to push Volcana off, but the demon wasn't going to have it. She hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to stumble back while she managed to pry his mouth open with her tongue and started to explore his mouth.

"I...said...you'd...get...my...soul," said Volcana, between kisses, smiling deviously and mentally laughing at Nero's bright red face. She turned his head to the side and began a long sensual lick that started at the base of his neck right up to his brow before taking his lips with hers once more, "never...said...how!"

The demon hunter felt a little violated but pretty glad that he got Lucy out so she wouldn't have to witness the demon lady frenching him. Also, a tiny part of him, the unprofessional part that was likely a product of hanging out with Dante too much, sort of liked this. And he didn't get the vibe that Volcana was taking him for a runaround. So if she was going to surrender herself this way, fine. He moved his hands to her rear and gave her cheeks a firm squeeze, a gesture that caused Volcana to moan into the kiss.

"Guess you're a player after all," quipped the demonic woman as she broke the kiss, "I hope you'll think of me. Especially on those cold, lonely nights." As she said that, Nero moved his hands to her hips and pulled her closer to his body.

"You ever cool down?" shot back Nero, a smirk forming.

 _"No,"_  stated the demon lady in a husky tone as she leaned in for another kiss. Volcana moaned in pleasure as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, savoring his taste, her eyes fluttering shut as she unwrapped one leg from his waist but kept the other wrapped firmly around his and moved one hand from his neck to his chest, feeling up the hard muscles of the chest. Nero meanwhile, leaned into the kiss, dipping her head back as he trailed a hand down her back and another to her rear to give a firm squeeze.

Volcana gasped as a devious grin formed on her lips, breaking the kiss, however, that didn't stop Nero from attacking her neck with a flurry of kisses and little love bites, causing her to sigh in pleasure. The demon lady let out a moan as she held his head to her neck while she snuck on hand up his shirt to feel his skin. With his lips at her neck, she decided to further their progression by grinding her pelvis into his, giggling as she felt a prominent bulge.

"Mmm, someone's excited," whispered Volcana as she nibbled slightly on Nero's ear, before moving her hand down to his crotch, giving it a squeeze. This got a deep growl out of Nero as he continued kissing, sucking, and occasionally biting her neck.

After a minute of passion, Volcana had enough. She needed him. Grabbing his head, the demon crushed their lips together as she used her powers to create a vortex of fire around them before they vanished.

* * *

 

Inside one of the residential buildings, it appeared to be of an old-fashioned design, but in reality, it was abandoned by a company that tried setting up a mine but the mine went dry early one. The company had built a residential area for workers to have easy access to the mine, but when the mine closed, the buildings were left abandoned. However, some rooms inside the buildings had all the belongings that were provided by the company. However, it wasn't long until two people would be using one room.

In the lobby that looked similar to one found in a hotel, a vortex of fire erupted out of nowhere, before vanishing. It revealed both Nero and Volcana who were still going at it, the demon lady kissing him wildly as she pried his mouth open with her tongue and plunged it in before wrestling with Nero's. The woman moaned in appreciation as she stumbled back, taking Nero with her until they bumped into the desk where a steward would be waiting to deal with workers if they had an issue with their room.

"Handy," muttered Nero, looking around, breaking their kissing which prompted Volcana to attack his neck with kisses and licks, "any reason I should be aware of?"

"We're here to fuck," stated the redhead with burning lust as she looked the hunter in the eye.

"Good to know," quipped Nero as he went back to making out.

* * *

 

_*Five minutes later*_

Volcana let out a moan as Nero began to nibble on her neck in a certain spot she wasn't even aware of being the sensitive while they stumbled out of a stairwell that took way too long to get to the floor where a fully furnished room that was still somewhat clean enough for them. His hands found their way to her waist and pulled her into his groin where she felt a very prominent bulge pressing into her rear. She licked her lips as she looked over her shoulder and gave Nero a brief but hungry kiss before she pulled him towards the apartment room waiting for them. Volcana moaned louder as ran his hands up her sides and gripped her breasts and gave them a rough squeeze that caused her legs to nearly buckle and for her to take him right then and there.

Finally, the two reached the door to the apartment which was closed, however, it wasn't going to be a problem for long. But at that moment before entering, Volcana ground her rear into Nero's erection and gripped the back of his head and pulled him into a searing kiss that took both parties breaths away as a jolt of something coursed through them. Nero let out a growl as he slipped a hand under her top and reached up to her breasts again and began to rub her nipples, finding that she wasn't wearing a bra. This caused Volcana to shudder as she felt a very light scraping thanks to the claws of Devil Bringer.

Flipping them around so that his back was to the door, Volcana shoved Nero into it and into the apartment, shaking with desire and lust. The door slammed shut as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled Nero's face and drew it into another kiss that stole the other's breath away. She wrapped a leg around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck as she slid her tongue into his, mapping out his mouth as he did the same to her before they both separated.

"Kinda wish more demons, were like you," panted out Nero as he pushed Volcana against a wall, "Make my job way easier."

"Now where's the fun in that?" asked Volcana breathlessly with a coy grin.

"Good point," conceded Nero as looked his blue eyes with her red ones before grabbing her head and shoved her head to his where their mouths covered each other again.

"Mmmmmm," She mewed as he aggressively ravaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue, she made use of her mouth by suckling her lips on the tongue to increase the effect.

Her hands went to work, getting his coat off, which also had the effect of causing Red Queen to clatter to the floor, however, a sleeve did get stuck on Devil Bringer for a second but just a second before they went back to lovemaking.

Stumbling through the room, they were focused on getting to the bedroom, though bumped into a few walls along the way. However, during that time, Volcana managed to work off his sleeveless hoodie off, leaving him in just his navy blue muscle shirt, his pants, and brown boots. Once the hoodie was off, her hands went to work getting his belt off while Nero was focusing on squeezing her left breast, using his thumb to work her nipple through her tank top while the other held her ass and squeezed the flesh.

A click was heard as Nero's belt buckle came undone and the zipper was pulled down, giving Volcana an opening where she used her right hand to dive into his pants. Nero moaned into their kiss as she massaged his bulge through his boxers.

When they finally found the room, Volcana let herself down, breaking their kiss as she held her eyes shut as Nero's left hand moved between her legs to rub her nether regions. This caused her to moan loudly and her hips to buck slightly as he rubbed her through her clothing.

Opening one of her eyes, she saw the bed was just a few feet away. It didn't look to be in the best of conditions, but easily fixable as she waved her hand at the bed. Flames flowed across it for a second before it was revealed to be fully restored. However, she couldn't any longer. Grabbing the hem of his shirt, Volcana took it off, revealing Nero's bare chest to the world. It had a few scars, given that his healing factor wasn't as strong as Dante's or Vergil's. But it did tell a story. Some bite marks from when Demons got luck, one scar that looked somewhat like electricity, and a diagonal slash that went across his chest. However, at that moment, she didn't care how he got them, instead, it only made him all the more sexy to her.

Grabbing his shoulders, she threw him onto the bed, where Nero sat up in time for Volcana to grab his boots and practically rip them off. Once they were off, she grabbed the hem of his pants and pulled them down and off, leaving Nero in just his boxers.

With the offending articles of clothing out of the way, Volcana crawled up to his face and pulled his face into a lusty kiss that took their breath away. As she was doing that, she began to grind her core into his crotch. Nero taking notice of the wet sensation he was feeling as she ground her nether region against his body.

"You like that?" asked the demon between kisses, "You like me grinding against you? You like me giving myself to you?"

"Yeah," growled Nero as she broke, "I do."

"When I said you'd get 'me'," laughed Volcana as she grabbed the hem of her tank top and pulled it off, displaying her full breasts to her. Tossing her top to the side, she rubbed her hands over her breasts, "I meant all of me."

Nero didn't hesitate to attack her tits with his mouth, his tongue brushed over her erect nipples and trailed around the sensitive buds. Volcana let out a moan as she wrapped her arms around Nero's neck to keep his head buried in her cleavage, unwilling to let him stop from ravishing her tits in ways that no one else has done.

"Fuck, you're good," giggled Volcana as she felt Nero pinch her other nipple while he sucked on the other with enough force that she thought it might come off.

Nero grunted as he continued to ravish Volcana's breasts with attention, alternating between kissing, sucking and licking her chest orbs with his mouth while his hands gripped, squeezed and massaged her tits. Volcana mewed in pleasure before she pushed him onto his back while she slid down.

Volcana smirked and licked her lips as she got on her knees and placed her hands on his boxers.

"You'll love this," She said smiling naughtily as she peeled off the private piece of clothing and gazed upon Nero's erect member standing for attention, "My my, one good surprise after another."

Drawing her face closer she placed her raven colored lips on his shaft and kissed it gently once and again until her lips found the tip, opening her mouth a little Nero could feel her breath on his flesh and was anxious for her taste it.

Licking the tip with her moist and smooth tongue like a Popsicle was what she was doing that was driving him insane since she did so slowly, he was impatient to feel her mouth and she knew it. Volcana took the next step and moved her tongue to his shaft and licked the underside up and down repeatedly making him grit his teeth in anticipation. Hearing the moist sucking sounds didn't ease his eagerness either, but she spared him by then going to the top and opening her mouth wide open and engulfed it with her mouth in one smooth motion, causing Nero to let out a gasp and place both hands on the back of her head.

Volcana began to loudly bob her head up and down, sucking his shaft and head loudly and lewdly. Nero began to thrust into her mouth until his tip was hitting the back of her throat, she responded by adjusting the angle of her head and began to deep throat the demon hunter, moaning in delight at his taste of precum.

"Fuck," Nero hissed as he felt Volcana's mouth become like a vacuum as she sucked him off. This had the effect of Volcana chuckling or tried to anyway with Nero's cock in her throat before she released him with a loud slurp and pop before looking up at him in the eyes while she jerked him off.

"Hmm, you like that Nero, you like having my lips on your cock and sucking you off?" Volcana asked as she spat on his tool again and resumed pumping it with both her hands, "You like having a demon like me fucking her mouth with your big cock like a slut?"

"Yeah," stated Nero as watched Volcana go back to sucking his member. Nero hummed in pleasure, feeling the moist wet flesh cavern of Volcana's throat suctioning his cock.

She heard him moan out loud and it satisfied her to know she was causing this in him so she went to work on his rod by moving her head upwards then downwards repeatedly. The feeling of his cock leaving her mouth then the thrill of it re-entering over and again until she went faster and faster.

"Fuck!" swore Nero as he began to buck his hips slightly, "I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this, Volcana went even faster, her slurping becoming louder with each suck. It was then she down to the deepest level possible where her nose was tickled by his pubic hair and his length completely inside her mouth. With his hips jerking wildly with her head staying on his bouncing length she received her his payload of sperm flooding down her throat. His hips kept jerking as he kept shooting off into her mouth, after a ten more seconds he finally stopped cumming and she raised her head up.

With loud gulping sounds, she swallowed bit by bit of Nero's cum inside her mouth and throat. There was even some on her face. Looking right at Nero, the demon opened her mouth. He saw the bottom of the inside of her mouth flooded with white cream and when she closed it she made a loud gulping sound and reopened it to see it all gone.

"Man, there are simpler ways to give up your soul," said Nero breathlessly.

"There are, but no denying this isn't more fun," giggled Volcana as she got off the bed and began working off her tight jeans, purposefully bending over to reveal her round ass and pussy to him, causing Nero's hard cock to twitch, "Now come on Nero." As she said that, Volcana went over to a wall with her back pressed against it and raised her right leg up, "Come and claim your prize."

Without even waiting, Nero went over and grabbed the demon by her waist with one hand while using the other to place her leg over her shoulder. Lining up his hardened member, he teased the folds of her sex, causing Volcana to moan in displeasure.

"Fucking do it!" growled the redhead bombshell as she grabbed Nero by the hair and pulled him to her lips, crushing them together, "Fuck me!"

With the order, Nero slammed her down onto his cock, causing her to shriek in pleasure and pain as she was stretched to her maximum and he reached deep into her that very few men have been able to do.

"FUCK, YES!" screamed out Volcana in pained ecstasy before she returned her lips to Nero's and brought him into a sloppy kiss as he began to thrust into with no real pattern while she rocked back as well, only wanting to have this feeling continue forever.

Nero tightened his grip on her waist and thrusted harder into her, causing her to moan deeply into their kiss before she pulled out and slammed his face into her breasts which he proceeded to shower with licks and kisses.

"Huuaaahh!" moaned Volcana as she bucked her hips every time Nero thrust into her, barely able to formulate a sentence, aside from moans, colorful curses, and some yelps as he hammered into her tight pussy. Hitting her in ways that no one has ever done before.

"Oh fuck, baby, oh fuck...," panted Volcana as her face was contorted into pure bliss.

Nero smirked as he thrust slightly harder into Volcana that their hips were slapping into each other and echoed through the room and likely the entire floor. He suddenly picked up her other leg and pinned her to the wall, letting her wrap her legs around his waist and began hammering into that some cracks were forming.

Volcana moaned out as she loved every second and tightened her legs around his waist to the point that Nero was actually feeling a little pain. She then grabbed him by his hair and yanked him back to her mouth and engaged in a war of tongues, trying to dominate the other. They both seemed evenly matched.

She then pulled out the kiss and looked Nero right in the eyes, a look of pure bliss on her face, "Oh fuck me, baby, I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah?" Nero asked as he thrust into her with slow but powerful thrusts which caused the woman's eyes to roll in the back of her head, "You gonna cum for me my little demon?"

"OH, FUCK, YES!" shriek Volcana as her hair actually ignited into flames before she pressed her slightly red breasts into his chest, "I'M GONNA CUM ALL OVER THAT COCK OF YOURS YOU BASTER! FUCK, KEEP FUCKING ME! I'M CUMMING!"

Nero growled as he felt Volcana's pussy tighten around him and he buried his face into her neck, planting delicate kisses where an artery would be as he continued to fuck into her, feeling his own release coming, and rather son at that.

Nero was about to pull out, but Volcana tightened her legs to keep him in as she pushed him off the wall, smothering her lips against his and a flurry of what mainly consited of licks than actually kisses. Volcana kept thrusting her hips into his, before the Demon Hunter fell onto the bed while she suddenly used to the position to straddle his hips and ride him like a cowgirl. The action and sudden increase in pleasure caused Nero to growl as he felt he was about to lose it in her.

"Shit...I'm gonna-" gritted Nero through kisses before Volcana's tongue speared itself into his mouth while her lips mauled his face.

"You gonna cum in me?" whispered Volcana huskily in between a kiss before she licked the side of Nero's face, tasting his sweat, "You gonna take what's yours and fill it with your baby batter?"

She watched as Nero stared at her with hooded eyes and only responded with a single nod.

"Good...," smirked Volcana.

She then sat up, her hair still on fire as she suddenly increased the rate of which she bounced while Nero groaned and gripped her hips and started to thrust into her womanhood before cumming deep inside her. The action also caused Volcana to cum as well.

"FUCK!" cried Volcana as she felt her pussy fill up with streaming spurts of cum. Nero just growled as he held onto her. After a few second their orgasms subsided and Volcana fell onto his chest, her head nestled comfortably on his chest, while Nero's dick was still lodged into her cunt. His and her cum leaking slightly from the edges because of the amount.

"Mmmmm," hummed Volcana, her eyes shut as an expression of pure content was on her face, "That was amazing."

"It's been a while since I've had that," agreed Nero as he rubbed her shoulders.

Volcana laughed as she felt him hardening inside her, "Up for another round?"

"Are you?" he challenged with a grin.

Volcana chuckled as she moved up, careful to keep him inside her as she kissed Nero on his lips. The hunter's tongue slithered past her black ones and into the depths of her mouth. She cupped his cheek as she sucked into his tongue while slowly rotating her hips to get back his sex ready and hard. For a couple of minutes, they made out before she suddenly let go of their lip lock and moved away from Nero, if only just a few inches to display her rear to him.

"Fuck me," ordered Volcana as she was on her hands and knees, shaking her ass in an inviting manner.

Nero just smirked as he got ready behind her and slowly entered her sex once more, causing both of them to moan at their union. With his cock back inside her, and fully lubricated thanks to the mixture of his and her cum, it slid in and out quickly, causing waves of pleasure to wash over them.

"Yes-yes-yes-keep-fucking-me-ah!" panted Volcana as she rocked back against every thrust before rolling her ass around to increase the friction. He gritted his teeth as his the tightness and wetness of her snatch were overloading his member. It was after a few more thursts when Nero lurched forward and captured her breasts in his hands while he cuddled his face alongside hers while he kept pounding her pussy.

"COME ON! HARDER!" gritted Volcana as she glanced over her shoulder for a brief but hungry kiss, "FUCK ME, YOU BASTARD! FUCK MY CUNT! NGH! FUCK IT HARD!"

Nero kept going until her suddenly pulled out. Volcana looked back in outrage until he tossed her onto her back and re-entered her pussy with a brutal thrust that caused her to cry out in bliss.

Nero leaned down and captured her lips in a hard kiss as he thrusts into her cunt. Volcana responded by wrapping her slender legs around his waist as he all but dropped himself onto her with his cock plunging in and out of her pussy.

"YYYYEEEEESSSS!" shrieked Volcana breaking the kiss for a second before going back to it. Their bodies swayed back and forth in a rocking motion. Nero kept going for what felt like hours on end before he started thrusting frantically thrust frantically.

"Oh fuck baby, you feel so good inside me, it's like I was made for you!" Volcana moaned in a drunken haze of bliss panted, rocking her hips. Nero grunted as he continued his pounding. After a few more minutes, he felt like he was about to blow his load and it seemed that Volcana knew this as she crushed her lips into his.

"In me you bastard," she demanded, showering his face with licks and kisses, "mark me with your seed!"

"If that's what you want!" whispered Nero into Volcana's ear before thrusting into her one last time and spilled his seed into her womb with a growl that bordered demonic.

"AHHHHH!" Volcana roared as her hair erupted in a conflagration of fire that torched the entire room. Thankfully, her flames didn't light Nero's clothing on fire.

"Huuuaaah!" gasped the pyrokinetic demon as she fell off Nero's body and collapsed next to him, "Holy shit..." she breathed before nestling up against Nero and trailed one hand down to her sex to rub her dripping lips to scoop up some of the cum leaking out and brought it to her mouth for a taste, "Mmmm...!"

"Glad you enjoyed it," quipped Nero, though from his tone he was joking as Volcana rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh of content.

"Damn right, I did," she returned weakly before leaned over and captured Nero's lips in a soft kiss but long and deep kiss.

"You definitely deserve my soul," whispered Volcana softly, her lips just centimeters from his.

"Right," responded the hunter when he suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close, reaching over to pull the sheets up over their naked bodies, "I'll get it later."

Volcana just hummed tiredly as her eyes fluttered shut and she nestled her head in his neck and placed her hand on his chest, pressing her breast in his side while she draped one leg over his. Essentially cuddling the hunter for hire. A comfortable silence formed between the two as they both closed their eyes. The demon snuggling comfortably in the demon hunter's arms. Irony at it's finest.

**_*Read and Review*_ **

**_I'm so sorry about this..._ **


	2. House Warming

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 2: House Warming_ **

Nero rolled his eyes as Erza, Lucy, Happy, and Gray left his newly bought home. Natsu needed a little more convincing which Blue Rose helped quite a bit with. However, Erza helped reinforce his request by a glare and a good threat. Thus, the Demon Hunter of Fairy Tail Guild was left alone in his new home.

Nero home was much different compared to others in the city of Magnolia, by which it was built for the Demon Hunter as a sort of gift from the people to him. Compared to other houses around it, Nero's new home was much more extravagant. It was built just outside of town, right on the edge of Lake Sciliora. It looked closely similar to an old, Victorian style building, constructed from a combination of white stone and wood. It has white stone bricks and red trimming with black roof shingles. A wraparound porch strung around the entire building and provided an excellent view of the lake.

Rising up two stories, with a garage and basement, along with a living room that connected to a kitchen, dining room, miniature workshop for Red Queen that also doubled as a vault for Devil Arms, bathroom for the first floor, the second floor had a master bedroom with a private bathroom connected to it, and two guestrooms. The private bathroom was enormous with both a bathtub and walk-in shower that could easily hold up to five people. The master bedroom also had a balcony that looked out to the Lake for an excellent view. And so far, the Demon Hunter had yet to actually get some things for the building as it was just finished, but it did have a bed.

Since he had nothing to do and had spent some time without a shower or a bath for that matter, the hunter concluded to get himself cleaned up. Heading to the bathroom, he failed to notice Devil Bringer spark or even feel a small fireball emerge from the limb and form into an all too familiar figure. How this happened, Nero wouldn't know, but for Volcana, it was an opportunity to spend proper time with her master.

Inside the bathroom, the tub was large enough to comfortably fit six people if needed and had a ledge to sit on. Something told him that the residents of Magnolia wanted to make their thanks extremely well known. An act that Nero had no complaints over.

While the tub was filling up with water, Nero discarded his clothing and waited a minute before the tub reached his desired fill. Stepping into the water, the hunter felt an immediate sense of relaxation cascade over his body. Nearly all of his muscles unwound themselves while his mind entered a state of relaxation.

Unknown to the hunter, enjoying the steaming bath and the peace and quiet that filled the bathroom, Volcana was watching right around the corner before entering silently. The demon lady was about as naked at Nero, showing off her hourglass figure, a mischevious smile on her face as she snuck closer to the tub before sitting comfortably down next to Nero right on the edge. In the few weeks that she has served him, Volcana came to understand that Nero didn't see her as a possession, something that no other demon, baring Sparda, has done, but more as a person.

Volcana smiled as she leaned down, gently placing her hands on his shoulders while she nuzzled her cheek into his in a loving manner. Nero's eyes opened as he noticed the nude demon lady sitting beside him in his bathroom. Under normal circumstances, he'd be blushing madly, considering she was very beautiful, but when you take into account how she surrendered herself to him...

"Volcana?" Nero snapped out of his daze as he opened his eyes to see the aforementioned demon lady gently gliding her fingernails across his chest.

"Hello Nero," greeted the redhead pyrokinetic demon lady in a whisper as she relished this moment, "It's been a while."

"Yeah, it's been a while," returned Nero, catching on to what game she was playing, and decided that two could play, "I'm not even gonna ask how you're here."

"I've got my secrets," she replied in a flirtatious her eyes half closed as she nuzzled her herself closer to Nero, "Why, you complaining about me being here?"

"No," answered Nero as he turned his head to face, Volcana, his baby blue eyes meeting her fiery red ones, "but I wouldn't mind the company."

Volcana just giggled as he leaned in and met her lips with his in a slow, sensual kiss. In contrast to their first time where they were wild, hard, and primal lovemaking, the current engagement was just about relaxation, and Volcana had no objections to that. Her mind went to a different place as her master, or rather partner as he insisted he be called, spoke in a smooth voice, it caused her to almost lose balance and fall into the tub had Nero's left hand hadn't steadied her. After a moment, she began to return the kiss, just as softly and sensually as Nero, massaging his neck while gently running her nails across his chest.

Breaking their kiss, Nero guided Volcana into the tub, she dunked herself to get accustomed to the water, despite her being pyrokinetic. Her long red hair flowed through the water as sat her down between his legs, her back to his chest pressed firmly against him. The demon lady let Nero wrap his arms around her waist as she leaned back into his embrace, her face her his. The son of the Darkslayer, gently planted light kisses on Volcana's naked shoulder and neck, enjoying the sound of her sighing in bliss. He even ran the rounded claws of Devil Bringer across her chest like she had done to him, enjoying the feeling of her trembling in the enjoyment of the sensation.

Continuing his light kisses, Nero went to nip at the base of her neck, causing Volcana to let out a light gasp in surprise before she hummed lovingly, "You sure know how to treat a woman," whispered Volcana as she turned her head to look over her shoulder as Nero went up to meet her in a brief but loving kiss.

"More so than Dante," quipped Nero as he ran his hands up and down her sides before coming to a stop at her hips to pull her a bit closer to him, the demon lady noticing his manhood was hard and poking at her ass. Nero returned to giving Volcana soft kisses, the woman clearly enjoying this as she leaned further into Nerp's chest, small moans escaping her lips as she ran her fingers through his hair with one hand.

"Nero...," moaned Volcana softly as she felt him run his hands up her waist and to her breasts, were he gently massaged them. The redhead gasped as she felt his warms hands on her ample mounds, particularly enjoying the roughness of Devil Bringer. This, along with his gentle lips on her neck, Volcana felt hot. Like actually hot, as if a fire had been set inside her.

"Ohhh, Nero," moaned Volcana as she loved every second of his touch, "Mmmmm...Hah! Ah! Oh! Ohhhhh! Nero...!" Nero internally chuckled hearing Volcana unable to form a full sentence as she moaned louder, losing her mind as the feeling of pleasure washed over her body.

"Not yet," whispered Nero as he gently nibbled on her ear.

Volcana moaned her displeasure, she wanted, no, she _needed_  him. She needed him badly and it seemed he knew this. However, that moan of displeasure turned back into as he shifted her so that she was sitting right next to him, her left leg crossing over his right. The hunter snaked his right hand behind her back, so that Devil Bringer was gently fondling her breasts while his left hand dipped below the water to play with her pussy. Volcana moaned in appreciation before returning the gesture by eagerly stroking his hard-on.

As soon as Nero moaned, Volcana took the opening and leaned over to cover his mouth with hers while shoving her tongue into his mouth. Nero relaxed into the kiss before returning it and let her have all of him, the demon swirling her tongue around inside his mouth while simultaneously jerking him off as the hunter gently tweaked her nipples with Devil Bringer and rubbed her nether lips fervently. Volcana moaned into the kiss as she ran her hand up and down his chest, occasionally wrapping it behind his neck to pull him closer to their kiss.

After nearly fifteen minutes of passionate foreplay, they decided enough was enough as Nero pulled Volcana closer and into his arms before standing up suddenly even as they continued kissing. The fiery redhead responded to the suddenly change by wrapping her legs around his glistening body.

"I think we've both waited long enough," said Nero smoothly in between kisses.

Volcana didn't even try to respond as she just moaned her approval into their kiss as she wrapped both arms around his neck, pressing her chest and breasts into him while grinding her nether regions into his own. Stepping out of the bathtub and out of the bathroom. Nero carried Volcana to the bed, setting her down gently as the demon lady continued exploring his mouth with her tongue. Without letting go, she pulled the hunter down on top of her as she ground her pussy into his dick.

Nero growled into their kiss, enjoying the pleasurable friction while Volcana gasped, relishing the feeling. Suddenly, she flipped them over in a surprising display of strength so that his back was on the bed. Nipping lightly on his lower lip, Volcana pushed herself off him before crawling onto the bed.

"Trust me," whispered Volcana soothingly as she pressed her finger to his lips, "you'll love this."

Leaning over she turned around and bent downwards giving him a perfect view of her glistening clit, she positioned her pussy over his face and her knees on both sides of his head while her head up close and personal with his cock. It was a 69 position, she wanted him to taste and eat her out while she would suck him off and devour his cum.

"This is new," commented Nero before he grabbed her hips and lowered her wet folds to his mouth. His tongue gently flicked across her clitoris and occasionally sucked it, making Volcana moan in pleasure.

"Yes! Mmmmm! Oh, fuck! Mmmmm!" panted Volcana in ecstasy as she ground her hips into his face, "Nero! Hah! Keep...Fuck! Keep going!"

Nero's member stood at attention and was just centimeters from Volcana's face and she didn't think it was fair that only she got pleasure. She leaned in and gave his mushroom head a small kiss which caused Nero to shudder in pleasure and pull her lower body closer to his mouth. Volcana's eyes widened in surprise before the glazed over in pleasure and returned the favor by engulfing his cock all the way down to the base and held him there for several seconds as his tongue attacked his shaft and slowly raised her head.

Nero tightened his grip on her hips and began eating her out more, running his tongue across her pussy while also on occasion manipulating her clit as well. Volcana, not one to be outdone, used one hand to cradle his balls and the other to rub up and down his shaft. She then turned her attention to his cock head and began to lick and kiss the tip, occasionally taking the whole head in and giving it a hard suck.

The two remained in this position for some time, pleasuring the other's sex with every ounce of skill they possessed. After some time, Volcana began to feel her orgasm building and if Nero's sudden thrusts into her mouth were anything to go by, he was close to. She grinned at the thought as she increased her strokes and sucking while Nero inserted his tongue into her wet pussy and traced the walls of her love canal. Volcana responded by placing both hands on Nero's thighs and began to bob her head up and down his pole, sucking his sensitive member as hard as she could.

Returning the favor to the demon lady, Nero attacked her clit with a series of licks, bites and used Devil Bringer to gently rub it, using the natural roughness of the skin to increase the friction, causing Volcana to loudly moan as she came on to his face. She then resumed her blowjob, intent on making Nero cum like he made her. The two remained in this position for several more minutes, most of which Nero used to cause Volcana to cum again before she finally achieved her goal

Nero began to thrust into Volcana's mouth as he felt his own orgasm building, Volcana took him all the way down to the hilt and let him ejaculate his cum down her throat. She let out a hum of approval as she swallowed his cum and began to slowly release his still hard member.

Volcana quickly got off Nero's cock and turned around before lowering herself back down onto him, reaching down to align his cock with her pussy and descended down onto it.

"Oh, Nero!" moaned Volcana, feeling herself stretch in ways she didn't even think were possible as his cock slipped further into her tight cavern. The demon hunter didn't answer as he grabbed the redhead by her shoulders and pulled her down into a searing kiss. Volcana's eyes widened as she tasted her own cum being sent into her mouth by Nero but soon returned the kiss as she rested her hands on the sides of his face.

Pulling out of the kiss, she raised her head up slightly and let some of her cum drip from her lips into Nero's mouth before returning to the kiss, pushing her tongue into his mouth, sending her honey and salvia before he pushed it back. Minutes passed as the two passed the evidence of her orgasm back and forth between the two, Volcana rolling her hips around, grinding her snatch down onto his cock.

"Mmmm," moaned Volcana as she pulled out of the kiss, and made quite the show of swallowing her fluids as Nero did the same.

"Fuck..." breathed Nero as he ran his hands up and down the sides of Volcana's sweaty body.

"We're gonna do that," whispered the demon lady huskily as she flexed her vaginal muscles, humming in pleasure, "we're gonna fuck all night long."

Rising up, that Nero's cock was almost out of her tight pussy, she dropped herself back down, letting out a cry of pleasure before doing it again. Volcana steadied herself by placing her hands on his chest while he gripped her hips, the demon hunter began to thrust into her, causing the bed they were on to creak slightly.

"Oh yes…oh yes…yes, yes, yes!" Volcana began to chant as Nero humped her as if his life depended on it. And pretty soon, the romantic lovemaking they started out with turned into hard fucking as Nero's grunts and Volcana's moans and screams of ecstasy filled the room. She leaned down to capture the platinum blonde's mouth in a sloppy kiss while the demon lady began rolling her hips around.

"Fuck...!" she mewed into their kiss, "Keep fucking me! Mmmm! Like that! Oh! I'm going to...! I'm going…oh fuck, I'm going to cum!"

Nero felt her tightening around his rod and increased the frequency and power of his thrusts, causing Volcana to start screaming and cursing in pleasure as he hit her sweet spot over and over again until finally, she came.

"Ohhh fuuuuck!" Volcana screamed as her pussy gripped his cock so hard that it almost hurt the son of the Darkslayer. However, Nero kept thrusting into her, pulling her down so that her lips made contact with his which lead to a very passionate tongue slobbering make out. Her bare breasts squished smoothly against his broad chest while she eagerly sucked in his tongue and grabbed onto his cheeks.

A minute more of it and later they tumbled over letting Volcana be on the bottom as Nero thrust into her, "Hoah, fuck yes!" cried the demon lady as she crossed her legs across his lower back as Nero continued his frenzy of pounding her juicy pussy.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum!" gritted out Nero as he thrust harder into Volcana.

"You gonna cum in me?" she whispered, dragging her tongue across his cheek, "You gonna cum in me and knock me up?"

That sent him into his orgasm as he lunged his hips one final time while hearing her holler out her orgasm with his. Volcana shrieked in ecstasy as she sat up while Nero pounded into her. As she cried out in pleasure, she could feel his cum filling up her womb while her vaginal muscles clamped down on his rod at the same time.

After fifteen seconds, their orgasms subsided as Volcana collapsed onto Nero's chest and the Hunter held the demon close.

"Hmmm," hummed the redhead as she cuddled up close to Nero and laid against him like a blanket, basking in the aftermath of their orgasm, "I could get used to this."

"Hopefully," agreed Nero as he rubbed her sides, caressing her hips as pecked her on the cheek.

Volcana chuckled as she leaned up and kissed Nero fully on the lips. The hunter returned the kiss as they rolled onto their sides and held each other close kissing passionately as the sun began to set. However, the night was still young and both felt rather frisky at the moment.

In fact, both Nero and Volcana were getting a bit more aggressive in their lovemaking as the platinum blonde pinned Volcana to the bed and pressed down onto her as he broke their kiss. The redhead looked up with a small frown, not liking that Nero broke off their make out, but that frown turned into an impish grin as she saw his smirk while his blue eyes locked with her red ones, "You think you can get those boots of yours on?"

"Hmm... you wanna screw me with my boots on?" she asked huskily while wrapping her legs around his waist and began to grind into him, his sex slipping out of her when he pinned Volcana to the bed. The aforementioned boots appeared on her tan legs in a burst of flames, "You gonna fuck me like you own me?"

Nero chuckled as he leaned down to her ear," To start with," he whispered, "but I have a few things in mind."

Volcana pulled him into a kiss before she rolled them over and she was straddling his waist and placed his hands on her breasts which he began to squeeze and rub, using Devil Bringer's claws and rough skin to enhance the friction over her smooth skin.

Volcana moaned as he rubbed her hips against Nero's and looked down at him with a lustful grin, "Oh, you are so much more like Dante then Vergil."

"I'll take that as a compliment," retorted Nero as he sat up from the bed and his mouth attacked her breasts, particularly her nipples.

"Fuck!" cried out Volcana as flames danced through her hair for a second, drying it out completely as she threw her head back in ecstasy, "Keep sucking them! Mmmm! Ah! Yes you bastard!"

Nero let out a growl that caused Volcana to shiver as he began to suck on one of her nipples while he groped her other breast. Volcana moaned in delight as Nero tried to devour her chest with vigor. She responded by grinding against his waist where she can feel his hardened member brushing against her sex.

The Hunter then turned his attention to her other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other. He used Devil Bringer's claws to gently pinch Volcana's nipple. This caused Volcana to let out a cry of euphoria. However, it had been long enough for the demon lady as she shoved the hunter onto his back, her right hand went to his hard member and began to pump it. This action caused Nero to let out a growl as he grabbed the back of Volcana's head and pulled her down so that he could kiss and lick her face and neck.

Volcana let out a giggle before pulling Nero into a loving kiss as the redhead mounted the top of Nero's throbbing hard cock. Both let out a sigh of pleasure when Volcana was completely filled by his hard cock. Instead of bouncing on top of him like before, she instead decided to rock her hips back and forth, grinding her pussy down on him gently. Nero let his head fall back while Volcana sat up and placed her hands on his chest, both letting out a moan of satisfaction as the demon lady began to ride him.

"Kinda wish I had some furniture," quipped Nero as he brought his hands to her waist to help Volcana grind her hips back and forward, "could behind you over my desk and fuck you like a slutty secretary."

"What?" Volcana gave Nero an amused look, "You and your last girlfriend never got fun with each other?"

"No," Nero gritted out as he felt Volcana flex her vaginal muscles to squeeze him. This prompted Nero to roll them over so her head came to rest on the pillows as he was now on top of her and pressed his head against her's while he started to thrust into her cavern, "Kyrie was more into the traditional stuff.

He then leaned over to her ear, "But that didn't mean I wasn't curious as a kid growing up," with that said, he pressed his lips against Volcana's who responded to the action by wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck while her fingers tangled in his hair.

Nero began to kiss Volcana's face as he increased the power of his thrust which in turn caused Volcana to start letting out moans and occasional yelps as he began to hit her sweet spots with vigor. Nero smirked when one particular thrust caused her to start screaming which in turn caused him to speed up and thrust into with a bit of strength.

It didn't take long for the demon lady to cum and just as he saw that she was building up for another orgasm he stopped dead. Volcana's eyes widened as she looked at Nero in confusion.

"Why'd you stop? Keep going!" Volcana tried to use her vaginal muscles to goad him into continuing before he pulled out completely and straddled her chest and placed his dripping member in between her breasts.

Volcana seeing what he wants, grinned as she engulfed Nero in her cleavage and gave him a nod. Nero began to thrust into her chest which caused him to moan at the smooth warm skin around his sex while Volcana would catch the head of his member and give it either a kiss, a lick or even suck on it a bit before Nero pulled back and thrust again.

The two stayed in this possession for several minutes before Nero stopped and moved off her. She laughed as she rubbed her breasts and gave Nero a loving gaze, "You got anything else you want to try, my master?"

"Depends," smirked Nero as he took Volcana's hand pulled her off the bed and guided her to the french doors that led to the private balcony of the master bedroom, "You got any shame?"

Volcana's eyes lit up as she figured out what he was talking about and a lusty grin formed on her lips. Just before the hunter opened the door, the demon lady threw herself at him, her hands grabbing his face as she smothered his lips with hers in an incredibly lusty kiss. Nero was taken off guard as the woman pinned him against the door but quickly returned the kiss as one hand went to Volcana's ass and pulled her sex against his while his other hand opened the door.

The french doors to the balcony banged open with Volcana and Nero stepping out lip-locked in a passionate make-out session. Once through, he quickly closed the door as he used both hands to grip Volcana's ass while the demon lady pressed her breasts into his chest and wrapped one leg around his waist and began to grind into him.

"You're a naughty, naughty, hunter," panted Volcana breaking their kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Taking me out in public and fucking me. Where anyone can see us. Where the world could be our audience."

"Yep," responded Nero in a flippant tone, "You got any problems with that?"

Instead of answering, Volcana just laughed as she stepped away from Nero and towards the wood handrail. Resting her elbows against the railing as she bent over it and stuck her ass out for the hunter, "Fuck me you beautiful bastard! Fuck me hard!"

Nero didn't answer as he just approached Volcana and rubbed his hands over her ass as he prodded her entrance with his tip. The demon lady let out a moan as her lips parted as he teased her pussy.

"Don't tease me like that!" begged Volcana as she desperately wanted his cock in her, "Just stick it in!"

"Since you asked so nicely," quipped Nero as he moved his hands from her ass to her hips as he pressed his cock right up to her pussy lips and spread them, "better not disappoint!"

Gripping her hips tightly, her slammed her down onto his cock, causing Volcana to let out a shriek of pain and pleasure. Her insides stretched to the max, "FUCK!" cried out Volcana in ecstasy before she began to pant and moan as he began to fuck her pussy.

"Oh, Fuck-ugh-ah-oh-augh-ugh-ugh-ahh-Nero! It's-uh-so good! Yes-argh-keep-ugh-fucking-ah-fuck-yeah right there...! FUCKING ME!" Volcana cried out feeling his cock slam in and out of her love canal.

"You like me screwing you?" asked Nero.

"Yes!" she moaned, her eyes shut as an expression of pure bliss graced her facial features. Her mouth hung open as he continued to plow into her. The demon panted as one hand went to grip one of her large breasts, massaging roughly.

Deciding to change things up, Nero suddenly pulled out. Volcana looked back in outrage before letting out a moan of bliss as he crushed his lips against her's while he gripped her hips and flipped her around so that he could set her up on the ledge and re-enter her again. This time facing her.

"Mmmm," moaned Volcana into their kiss as she wrapped one leg around his waist while making out wildly. Her eyes rolled back as she felt Nero's cock enter her pussy again and began to pound into her. Her hands went up to his head, fingers tangling in his platinum white locks as his length sheathed and unsheathed itself into her.

Nero felt her pussy clamp down onto his cock while Volcana squealed into their kiss, her tongue mapping the inside of his mouth. He knew she had come but still pounded away into her, something that Volcana greatly enjoyed.

She wanted him. She wanted him so badly. Wanted him to plant his seed in her. Fuck her. Make love to her.  _Knock her up_.

"Nero!" cried out Volcana as she threw her head back in euphoria as one particularly hard thrust struck her insides. Her walls slid against his plunging member multiple times.

The hunter growled as he gripped her hips tighter and shoved her down onto him. Her pussy stretched down around his cock and released. He could feel her, her juices coated the length of his cock. But he figured he'd finish this back in bed. Taking her off the railing he raised Volcana up, his hands moving to cup her ass as she rolled her hips around and kissed him wildly.

Going back to the French doors, he broke away from the kiss, letting her kiss and lick his neck as he used one hand to hold her and the other to open the door. Walking inside, he slammed the door shut and brought Volcana over to the bed where he collapsed down onto it while her on top.

"You're making it very hard to hold back!" growled Nero.

"Mmm, I don't want you to hold back!" Volcana yelled, as she bounced up and down, resting her hands on his chest "I want you to fuck me, hard, until your balls are drained! I want you to drain yourself in me! I want you to cum in me! I WANT YOU TO KNOCK ME UP!"

The bouncing beautiful woman drove her walls down onto him wildly doing so while he met her bounces with thrusts of his own. She huffed and puffed as her eyes began glowing red and her hair caught fire. Her skin turned red while Nero ran his hands up and down her sides.

"Fuck!" gritted Nero as he forced her down onto him.

"You gonna come soon?" asked Volcana huskily as she leaned down and nip his lips gently, running her nails up and down his chest, "You gonna cum in me and make me a mother?"

"Why not?!" snapped Nero as he threw Volcana off him and got behind her just as she got her knees up while her face fell into the sheets of the bed. Once in position, he aimed his cock at her entrance and pressed in to enter her seemingly even tighter pussy.

"Ohhh...ohhh...oh, yes baby...!" moaned Volcana as she panted into the sheets, even bitting them as Nero completely sheathed himself in her, "mmmm...fuck me so good!"

To add to her request, she pressed herself back into Nero's hips, his cock just kissing the entrance to her womb. With that feeling, Nero began rocking back and forth, intent to finish this night with a bang. The hunter gripped her hips as he pumped into her, Volcana's own hand shoved up to rub her clit as his cock moved in and out of her.

"Oh fuck…oh fuck…oh fuck, yes…mmmm right there baby!" chanted the red head, leaning back so that she was just on her knees with her back pressed firmly against Nero's chest. Despite the flames, the pyrokinetic had enough control to keep them from burning her lover. Nero's hands immediately went to her breast to massage them, causing Volcana to cry out in pleasure as this new angle allowed Nero to hit her G-spot multiple times.

Time almost slowed down for them as the two enjoyed each other's bodies. Nero's hands trailed up and down her body, his lips nipping, kissing, and sucking on the demon lady's neck. He even brought Devil Bringer down to her trembling pussy lips to rub the fervently, an action that she deeply enjoyed as Volcana's hips bucked even as his cock plunged in and out. His other hand kept busy by fondling her breasts, tweaking her nipples and just massaging her chest orbs.

Volcana moaned at the actions subjected to her, "Mmm baby, yeah…mmm!" Rocking her hips in circular motions in accordance with Nero's sex. The combination of his lips, hands, and cock was too much for Volcana as she began to clench his rod with her muscles while her hand went to grope her own breast along with Nero's and her other went behind her wrap around Nero's head and pull him forward into a kiss.

A few minutes in, their kissing evolved into a game of trying to choke out the other with their tongues. However, Volcana began to pant harder, breaking the kiss as she felt her orgasm building and began to buck on Nero's cock, "Oh fuck...oh fuck me! I'm gonna-!"

"You gonna cum?" asked Nero, cutting her off as he fucked her a bit harder and gripped her tit harder. The actions caused the redhead bombshell to curse in pleasure.

"OH FUCK YES!" cried out Volcana as she hollered in euphoria, the hunter letting out a chuckle as he removed Devil Bringer away from her nether region, his fingers coated in her juices and brought them to her lips to suck, "Mmmmm!"

Volcana didn't even hesitate to taste herself on the claws of Devil Bringer while he kissed her shoulder and continued to fuck into her. While she sucked his fingertips, Nero pulled her back so that he was on his back and the devil lady was laid out on top of him. Nero could feel his own end coming and growled as he thrust harder.

Volcana grinned as she rocked back against Nero, prompting him to groan before pulling his fingers away from her mouth. Grinding against him, Volcana laid down onto her side while the platinum blonde fucked her in a spooning position.

"You gonna cum soon?" asked Volcana hotly as she glanced over her shoulder for a brief but hungry kiss with her lover as she locked her bedroom eyes with his blue ones, "You gonna fill me up with your seed? Put a baby in me?"

Nero just grunted as he continued to thrust into her, causing Volcana to begin to let out a loud series of curses as she hit the cusp of her orgasm, "I'll take that as a yes! Ah!" cried out Volcana as she felt Nero's hips slap her as, "Yes, yes, yes, yes right there don't you fucking dare stop!" she screamed out and resorted to biting into the bed sheets to try and stifle her screams.

Nero didn't let up as he continued his brutal pounding, enjoying the tight grip Volcana's pussy had on his cock and groaned as he felt her squeeze him.

"Fuck, I'm gonna lose it!" gritted Nero, as he held up Volcana's leg for better access to her juicy sex.

Through her sex filled haze, Volcana heard this and smirked in a way that caused Nero's cock to twitch and his hunger for her to grow. She cast a lazy look at him and sent him a kiss, however her lips hovered just millimeters from his.

"Lose it, Nero," whispered the pyrokinetic demon as she held Nero's head close to her's, romantically kissing his lips, "Lose yourself in me and make me a mother."

With that, Nero did lose it. Thrusting into several more times before slamming into her so hard that the tip of his cock entered her womb. His cum spilled into her womb, flooding her as she felt her core warm in a way like never before.

**"AHHHHH!"**  screeched Volcana as her flames erupted from her body, swarming the entire room in an inferno that scorched the walls, but left the bed untouched. This orgasm surpassing the previous ones by leaps and bounds as Nero's spunk continued to fill her,  **"SO GOOD! SO FUCKING GOOD!"**

Nero's hips bucked a few more times before he gently withdrew from the fire witch and collapsed onto his back while Volcana's body returned to normal.

"Fuck...," breathed Volcana shakily as she rolled over to Nero, draping an arm across his chest while nuzzling her head into the crock of his chin, her eyes barely open as a content expression adorned her face, "Mmmm..."

Nero said nothing as he grabbed the bed sheets and pulled them over their naked bodies. For a while, the two said nothing as they basked in the aftermath of their rutting.

"Is this what it means to be human?" asked Volcana as looked up, prompting the hunter to look down to her, "To care about things?"

"A little bit," answered Nero softly as he ran Devil Bringer gently down her side, pulling her closer. The hunter and the demon looked into each other's eyes. No words were spoken as they two leaned towards each other, and pressed their lips together. No tongue, no biting, no trying to dominate the other. This was a kiss two people share when they deeply care about each other.

"Mmmm," murmured the redhead as her eyes fluttered shut and her lips caressed Nero's, gently. Her left hand went up to rub his cheek while the hunter's left hand snaked behind her back to pull her close as Devil Bringer stopped on her waist, going across her belly as the two shared a passionate kiss that some couples only dream of having.

While this might not be a normal love by any means, it was still love. Something that Volcana craved for. To be loved, and to love another.

To Be Human Means To Care For One Another.

To Laugh With Each Other.

To Support.

To Love.

And To Cry.

Because The Most Important Lesson A Demon Can Learn.

Is What It Means To Cry.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. Day After

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 3: Day After_ **

"Mmmm," hummed Volcana as her eyes fluttered open with the sunlight tickling her face, and the memories of last night...the came flooding back and the demon lady couldn't be happier. Especially when she woke up with the feeling of a rough, but, warm and protective arm around her waist. And the faint blue glow that accompanied the morning light gave the bedroom a surreal aura, like a dream.

Volcana glanced up to see Nero, sound asleep as a content and peaceful look adorned his face. She allowed herself the pleasure to softly run her slender fingers against the collection of scars that littered his chest as she felt it rising and falling slowly.

Continuing to trace the scars, she relished the finely toned abs and pecs on his torso, muscles that she loved to nip at during their moments of love-making. She smiled when she saw his morning hair-ruffled and unkempt, just the way she wanted and loved him.

So peaceful.

So content.

So human.

_'Human,'_  thought Volcana, momentarily stopping in her thoughts before another entered her mind,  _'love?'_

These thoughts confused her initially. Before she had met Nero, she would've laughed at the concept of love, seeing it as a weakness to exploit. But, when she was with him, the son of the Darkslayer, Grandson of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda, she felt at peace. It confused her so much, but it also made her curious.

Is this what Sparda saw in humanity all those years ago?

Volcana began to think. What was it that made humans love? Her thoughts went a bit further as she began to truly think about what it really meant to be human. However, she couldn't understand what made her think this way. She was a Devil. Something greater than a human...right?

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt Nero shift as he turned towards her, his right hand dragging up her side before coming to a halt just underneath her bust. Volcana let out a sigh of content as she snuggled closer to him. The feeling of her bare body against his sent a delicious shiver down her spine and it took a great amount of effort to rest the temptation of waking the hunter just so he could take her again.

So, the demon lady settled with the next best thing and ran her hands across his chest as she leaned in close to Nero's neck and gently kissed him. The hunter, whether or not was awake or aware of Volcana's gentle lips, sighed as he pulled her closer. The redhead's voluptuous body gently placed against his as Volcana, continued gently kissing the hunter.

The demon lady's nails glided across his chest and stomach as she left a trail of sweet, soft kisses along his jaw. Volcana shifted, slowly as not to wake Nero, but leisurely moved her body along his until red vixen was now lying on top of him. Her chest pressed pleasantly against his, as she left a luscious but smoldering trail of kisses along his jaw as she gently interlaced her fingers into his hair.

Suddenly, Volcana stopped her passionate worship with her lips to look at Nero. The look of peace on his face. The way the rising sun's light shined down on him. She didn't know why, but the demon, she wanted to know. Why did he look so happy? Sure, they had great sex last night, but something was different. As in, she felt there was more behind his happiness.

Then, a resolute expression crossed the tanned beauty's face. She knew what she wanted. She didn't just give up her soul to Nero. But after that night and the night before, she wanted to know. What it is to love.

"I want to know," whispered Volcana as she leaned closer to the platinum blonde's face, her eyes full of want, her breath tickling his lips as she hovered mere centimeters from them, "what it means...to love."

With that, the demon lady's eyes fluttered shut as she delicately pressed her lips against his. The kiss was incredibly soft, but Volcana enjoyed so much, as she rested her head against his chest, a soft and content smile on her face.

But it wasn't long until an idea entered her mind, one that made Volcana smile devilishly. Gently slipping the sheets down, the demon revealed Nero's naked body and his member, her smile grew as she remembered what it was like. What it felt like inside her body. Sliding down his body, Volcana brushed her hair out of the way as she positioned herself so that her torso was resting on his stomach and longingly touched it. Her fingernails glided across the skin, trying to coax it into being up, but wanted to keep Nero asleep.

The hunter mumbled something in his sleep but he didn't wake. With this chance, Volcana leaned in, her warm breath enveloping his cock as she lightly touched it with her tongue, sliding up slowly as she relished his taste. This action caused Nero to moan in his sleep.

Volcana hummed to herself, enjoying the moment as she licked his mast gently, her hands resting on his pelvis while her mouth serviced his tool. The demon lady had some practice, many years ago on some humans, male and female alike, but she never really did anything like this. But the fact that she was, made her all the more excited and wanted Nero even more.

"Mmmm," moaned Volcana as he tongue went all the way up to his head, where she tasted his precum. Moving her hands to the base of his cock as she gently stroked him. She wanted him to enjoy this feeling. She wanted him to enjoy her giving herself to him. She wanted him to love her.

Deciding to change the pace of things, the redhead vixen switched to kissing his length as her fingertips rose up and down. Her lips sucked his skin gently, starting at his tip before working her way down to taste all of him. However, despite the stimulation, Nero remained asleep, though was groaning a bit in pleasure.

"Hmm, you like that Nero?" whispered Volcana as she glanced back to see his face contorted into pleasure, "You like me worshiping your massive cock?"

He responded by letting out a groan which caused Volcana to chuckle before resuming her oral actions. Alternating between licking and kissing his length, the demon lady was immensely enjoying this. But she wanted more.

Taking the cockhead into her mouth, Volcana gently sucked it in, moaning at his taste. Slowly descending down, putting more of his length in her mouth before slowly rolling her tongue around his tip as she started to get a little more energetic in her blowjob. It wasn't long until she began bobbing her head up and down his length while her hand jerked the base of the shaft.

It was this action that caused Nero to wake up from a dream of some women giving him a blowjob at Devil May Cry. But he suddenly woke up to the incredible feeling of something warm and wet around his cock. Looking down, he rolled his eyes as he should've guessed that Volcana wanted to go another round after waking up.

_'Fucking little minx,'_  thought Nero in amusement, though the sight of her did want him to blow his load into her mouth.

"Never thought I'd wake up to this," quipped Nero as he ran his left hand down her back.

"Didn't hear any complaints from you when I started," she shot back glancing over her shoulder, halting her sucking but continued to jerk him off, "So, what are we going to do today?"

"Ask me later," said the hunter as he massaged her scalp with Devil Bringer that caused Volcana to hum in pleasure before returning her lips to his cock. As she was doing that, he slipped one of his fingers into her pussy and began to pump into her. The demon moaned in pleasure as she picked up the pace, her eyes fluttering shut.

For the next half hour, the two remained in this position, both working to get the other to cum first. It wasn't until Volcana stopped her oral actions to wrap her glorious breasts around his length to give him a boobjob, slowly working her chest orbs up and down. Nero groaned at the action as he thrust his hips a bit.

The demon lady chuckled sexily as she stuck her tongue out to lick his tip every time it came up between her chest orbs. Volcana licked his tip as she continued rubbing her tits up and down, even shaking them in opposite directions to create more friction.

"Fuck...," groaned Nero as he leaned his head back, but worked her nether lips a bit more, adding a second finger. Volcana hummed at this before she started sucking his tip every time it came up. They were both immensely enjoying this as Volcana moved one of her hands up between her thighs to help rub her clit while Nero fingered her.

But since the two were still a bit exhausted from the night before, they decided to take it easy. So, what started out as an oral service on Volcana's part, became more of an idle exercise. As for Nero, he just ran his hands across her body, taking in every detail of her flawless body.

However, she wanted him to cum. She wanted to blow his load in her mouth. This thought caused Volcana to engulf him all the way down to his cock's base that he let out a grunt and warned her of his coming climax. She increased her efforts and began to lightly squeeze his balls to goad him into cumming quicker. Nero responded by thrusting into Volcana's mouth at a frantic pace until he finally emptied his load into her throat.

The demon lady moaned as she savored the feeling. The sensation of his cum sliding down her throat and into her belly. Pulling back slightly, she let his cum fill her mouth, sighing as she felt him release. Her cheeks filling as his cum continued to spurt out. But fifteen seconds later, he stopped, but Volcana was satisfied as she had a mouth full of cum.

Glancing back at Nero, she gave him a sultry smile as she opened her mouth to her reveal his essence. Moaning, she slowly swallowed his cum, making a massive show of it and rather loudly before finishing and opened her mouth again to reveal all his cream gone.

"Fuck," groaned Nero as he felt his member twitch slightly, "You sure you're not a succubus?"

"I am a demon," replied Volcana as she slid up his body, kissing his chest a bit as she purposely rubbed her erect nipples into him, "means I can be anything I want."

"Right," snorted Nero in amusement as he gently rubbed her ass, causing Volcana to purr in content as she buried her head into the crock of his neck and lightly nip at him.

"I just want to stay here with you," whispered Volcana as she glanced up to delicately place her hand on his right cheek while she kissed his left. Little butterfly kisses as she inched her way to his lips, "stay here and fuck each other silly."

"Tempting," sighed Nero as Devil Bringer went up to fondle her breast, causing her to gasp as the rough demonic skin brushed over her nipple, "but I promised to met up with the others to get some stuff in here."

"Fine," pouted Volcana as the hunter rose up from the bed as she watched him make his way to the bathroom to gather up his clothes and get dressed, "Maybe you can get that desk you talked about last night and bend me over and fuck me like a little slutty secretary."

"Yeah, and maybe you can get an outfit to make it official," Nero shot back as he emerged from the bathroom fully dressed while Volcana sat up on the bed, the sheets draped over her shoulders. Nero stopped where he was to stare for a moment. The light shining on her skin from the window, the white sheets, and the entire setting made Volcana look almost...angelic.

"Lost for words?" teased the demon, noticing Nero pause and let the sheets fall and raise her hands up to run them through her hair, purposely showing off her d-cup breasts that were somehow, unaffected by gravity.

"No, just admiring the woman I fucked last night," replied Nero in a cheeky manner.

"If you treat her right," her tone was sensuous as she crawled across the bed, like a predator closing in on her prey as she neared the hunter and stepped off the body. Swaying her hips in a slow, sexual manner, her hair hung down just added to her arousing appearance as the demon closed in on Nero so that her chest was brushing against his clothed, "Maybe she'll let you fuck her again. Make her beg for you every night."

"Maybe," chuckled Nero as Volcana wrapped her one arm around his neck, her fingers tangling in his locks while the other went to the center of his back. The hunter returned the gesture by bringing Devil Bringer to her ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

Volcana gasped as her lips inched closer to her master's, no, her  _lover's_ , "Are you sure, you can't stay?" she whispered, her soft lips brushing against his, her hot breath colliding with his.

"You want Natsu and the others here?" asked Nero, though he was very tempted to take her right then and there.

"Alright," sighed Volcana sadly, but quickly moaned in delight as the hunter pressed his lips fully against her's, the demon lady was quick to respond to the kiss as the hand that was at Nero's back moved to his chest before going to his cheek while he brought both his hands to her cheeks.

Flames began to dance around Volcana's body as Devil Bringer lit up, "I'll see you this evening," whispered the redhead as she panted softly, her body turning into flames as her eyes locked with Nero's in a loving gaze, " _Nero._ "

With that, the demon lady's body full transformed into flames and swirled around Devil Bringer as the hunter gave a small smile.

"Yeah," mumbled Nero, as he looked down at the demonic appendage before he made his way out of the bedroom and towards the front door to meet up with the others in Magnolia to get his home with what he needed.

* * *

 

A _few hours later..._

The sun had started to set as Nero finished putting together his home, ending with the living room. Said room had two couches that were parallel to one another, a coffee table in between them, a bookshelf to the bottom right corner of the room, and a couple small tables on either side of the couches; both had lacrima lamps on them. On the opposite end of the living room from the front door was a glass sliding door that leads to the patio and porch outside, and beside it to the upper right corner was a brick fireplace.

To the right of the living room was the kitchen that came with a stove/oven, refrigerator, a variety of appliances, a pantry, a big table with six chairs and a bar counter with three bar stools. There were a few windows that gave a good view of the lake edge that actually had a small beach.

To the left of the living room was a hallway that led to a staircase and the door to the basement. There was also two three doors in the hallway, on the left side were two doors, one led to a bathroom and the other to Nero's workshop/armory. The door on the left led to a laundry room that came with a washing machine and dryer; something that Nero was glad that existed. The basement was relatively empty, as he didn't have any real need for it,

Up the staircase, the was another hallway, that led to the master bedroom at the end of it while two doors on the left and right led to the guest bathroom and guestroom.

And as soon as he was done putting his home together, Nero fell back onto the couch, feeling a bit tired. The others had gone home about half an hour ago as it was getting pretty dark fast. So the demon hunter was left alone in his home. Well, not completely alone as Devil Bringer lit up again and flames flowed out of it and formed into Volcana who seated herself next to him as the hunter laid his head back on the couch.

"Had a long day?" she asked, leaning into Nero as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder and rested her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat.

"All over Magnolia," answered the hunter as he gently wrapped his left arm around his waist.

"Aw, poor baby," cooed Volcana as she looked up at him before a devious glint entered her eyes, "but don't worry, I have a surprise..."

"Hmm?" Nero glanced down at her in confusion, however, Volcana just pressed her finger tip to his lips gently

"Shhh...," shushed the demon lady as she hopped up to him and straddled his waist before dipping her head down to his and her lips connected to his in a passionate kiss that deeply surprise Nero.

"Just close your eyes...," she requested in a tone that dripped with seduction.

Seeing no reason not to trust her, Nero did as he was told and closed his eyes. Volcana giggled to herself before giving him one more brief but hungry kiss as her tongue enter his mouth for a second before withdrawing as she moved off Nero.

Quickly moving around the room, Volcana made sure to shut all the shades, pull the curtains, and dim the lights. She then sent a quick stream of fire towards the fireplace to create a small crackling fire that bathed the entire room in a deep orange. But she was just getting started.

Volcana snapped her fingers as flames washed over her entire body for a second. When the flames vanished the demon lady was now wearing something more fit for a stripper. A black lace bustier that showed over her ample breasts, a g-string thong that perfectly fit her ass, a garter belt and stockings, and black high heels. She fixed her hair slightly to give her even more sexual allure.

"Okay, Nero...," said Volcana, as she got onto the coffee table, kneeling on the piece of furniture as she placed her hands down between her thighs to push out her breasts, "open your eyes."

And open them, he did. The second Nero did the first thing that entered his vision was the creature of pure beauty before him. The hunter's eyes widened considerably as he felt a little nosebleed drip.

"Holy...," he trailed off in complete shock.

"Do you like it, Nero?" asked Volcana with complete seduction as she stepped off the couch and sauntered towards him with an obvious sway in her hips before stopping only a foot away from him with this devious yet seductive glint in her eyes as Volcana let him admire her body. He was already breathing harder, his desire growing by the second. But this was just the beginning, "Do you like my surprise?"

"Hell yeah," he answered without hesitation.

"Good," whispered the seductress as she leaned over to him and gave him a hungry kiss, before pulling away and internally giggled when he tried to follow, "Then you won't mind as you just sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. This first part is for your eyes. The next part – well, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Don't keep me waiting too long," quipped Nero as he sat back.

"It'll be worth it," promised Volcana, "trust me."

Nero smirked as he felt his mouth go dry. His mind began racing at the prospects of what this insanely sexy woman had in store for him. He managed to steady his thoughts, albeit barely. Right now, he just wanted to admire the sight before him.

Having tantalized and teased him enough, Volcana decided to give him a show he would never forget. Creating a small fireball, she sent it over to one of the tables and it formed into a small stereo which started to play a smooth, sensual beat that began to fill the room.

Following this beat, Volcana began moving and swaying her body. Her hips and legs grooved to the music, tempting him with their feminine allure. She also casually spun around, giving him a perfect view of her butt. She could actually hear exhale at the sight, which she took as a sign that she had his full attention. As the rhythm of the music intensified, Volcana shook and swayed her ass with more energy. She even showed off some uncanny flexibility, bending down and turning her head so she could lean right over to Nero and plant a quick kiss on his lips.

"You enjoying yourself, Nero?" she asked as she kept dancing and grooving to the music, putting on a show for Nero that helped excite and enchant him.

"Damn straight," answered Nero with a grin.

"Good, because I'm getting a little tired of these. They're  _so_  itchy," said Volcana in a playful tone, "I think you'd like me to take them off, huh? Would you like that, Nero?"

Nero just chuckled as he nodded. The demon lady blew him a kiss, which literally formed thanks to her powers and connected with his cheek in a playful gesture. With another seductive glance, she began removing her provocative attire. She continued shaking and swaying her hips, turning around so that he could admire her butt. As she danced to the music, she sensually slid the shoulder-straps of the bustier off her shoulder – allowing it to become looser. As it started falling down her body, she turned around and leaned over so that Nero had a perfect view of her cleavage. She even shook them a little, getting them to jiggle in all the right ways.

"Mmmm," hummed Volcana as she looked Nero in the eyes, "you like this hun?"

"Pretty sure we've established that," he joked.

Volcana laughed as she continued this sexy dance, putting her arms up and shaking her body in a way that caused the bustier to fall further down her body. But just before her breasts were exposed, she turned back around again. It was somewhat of a cruel tease, but Volcana knew how to make such teases work. For Nero, Grandson of Sparda, and the one who won her heart, she pulled out all the stops.

As Nero watched with growing anticipation, Volcana proceeded to sensually slide the bustier down her body. She did it slowly so she could continue her dance, shaking and swaying her butt every step of the way. Once it was down at her ankles, she skillfully kicked it off across the room. Then, in another cruel tease, Volcana she put her arms over her ample breasts and turned around again. Nero's mouth went dry again and his breathing intensified. She knew what he wanted, but she intended to make the moment he got it perfect.

She continued dancing and grooving to the music, still keeping her arms over her breasts. As the beat started getting slower, she took a few steps closer to him. Once she was in close, and just as the music settled into a softer, more jazzy tone, she removed her arms and gave Nero his first glimpse of her exposed breasts this evening.

"A familiar sight," he quipped as he remembered the previous night, this morning, and the time he defeated Volcana.

"You like what you see, Nero?" asked Volcana in a tone that was almost casual.

"Like I said before," he chuckled, "we've established that answer already."

"But you sound so uncertain," she told him playfully, "Maybe you need a reminder."

With a different brand of music now playing, Volcana changed the nature of her dance to something slower and more intimate. In doing so, she playfully leaned over Nero so that her breasts were right in his face. They were so close that she could feel his labored breath on her flesh. Following the rhythm of the music, she shook and swayed her upper body. Her breasts swayed accordingly, sending Nero deeper into a daze.

"Damn...," was all the hunter said.

"Still not sure?" pouted Volcana, though it was teasing, "maybe you need a closer look!"

In a more aggressive show of seduction, she grabbed the side of Nero's head and shoved his face between her breasts. She then gave him the ultimate motorboat, shaking her upper body and working his head within her ample cleavage. She heard him moan something, but it was thoroughly muffled. However, he didn't seem to mind.

When Nero's face emerged from Volcana's breasts, he had a look on his face of pure contentment. He didn't know if this is what some demon ladies due, having only interacted with Trish and Lucia, but he felt this was special. That thought was cemented as Volcana seated herself on Nero's lap and kissed him passionately.

"Mmmm," moaned the demon lady as she sucked on his lips and traced her fingertips across his cheeks before breaking the kiss to stand up once more.

"Okay...now I'm certain," proclaimed Nero with a grin.

"Good," she breathed before coyly adding, "That means the next part will be  _much_  easier."

Nero just chuckled as he shook his head as he enjoyed the sight of Volcana now topless while still wearing her overly revealing G-string, garter, and stockings, she had him completely under her spell. The demon was quite happy about the impression she gave and got ready for the next phase. As she leaned down to kiss Nero fully on the lips, she placed her hands on his chest, his upper clothing vanished in a flash of fire, most likely sent to his closet, before sitting herself down on his lip while sensually kissing him. Her lips nipping at his as she ran her hands up and down his exposed chest. She made sure her as pressed up against his pelvis, which already had a noticeable bulge. She knew exactly how to make good use of it and for this man who opened up her eyes.

"You ever get a lapdance, Nero?" asked Volcana hotly as her lips nibbled his cheek.

"First time for everything, right?" he replied.

Volcana laughed as she grabbed one of his hands, which had been resting on the couch and placed it on her right breast. Nero smirked, remembering their firmness and how she liked them played with. The demon lady gasped as he fondled her chest in just the way she liked it. Se then gave him a coy grin as she slipped down to kiss his exposed upper body, pawing him a bit more. As she was doing this, the stereo's music ended and started playing the next song.

With the atmosphere set, Volcana got into position to begin her lapdance. This involved her shifting her body so that she straddled his waist with both knees rested at his sides. She also shifted her hands to his neck, keeping her breasts close so he could continue to admire them.

"Just relax Nero," promised Volcana as she leaned over to his ear to nip at his lobe gently, "Or don't and just take me now."

"Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy this, thanks," retorted Nero as he enjoyed Volcana's pelvis grinding into his. Without even being asked, he brought both his hands to her breast, fondling them while tweaking her nipples. Devil Bringer causing a bit more pleasure as it pulsed brightly. She deeply enjoyed his grip, so strong, so firm, so powerful.

This only added to Volcana's goal of being with Nero, and to give herself fully to him. She licked her lips and started her dance on top of him, her upper body swaying to the beat of the music while her lower ground against his crotch. Starting slowly, favoring the more intimate approach over the outright lust. However, her restraint was dwindling as she felt Nero's bulge strain through his pants.

"Excited, aren't we?" asked Volcana, growing intent filling her words.

"There'd be something wrong with me if I weren't," stated Nero as he gave Volcana an amused grin.

"Damn right there'd be something wrong with you," she agreed before tangling her fingers in his hair as her expression became lusty, well, lustier before the demon leaned close to Nero's lips, "Now kiss me."

With her pelvis still grinding roughly into his, Volcana captured Nero's in a deep, passionate kiss, one that involved plenty of tongue on from both parties. The heat between their bodies was growing exponentially as Nero leaned to his side and pulled Volcana down so that he was lying on his back with her passionately making out with him. As the hunter and demon were, Nero's hands roamed freely, Devil Bringer's claws making Volcana tremble as they glided across her skin, caressing her chest orbs before sliding down to her ass, thighs, and back. He even felt along her toned core which caused Volcana to moan into their kiss as she continued to kiss him. His strong, powerful grip was so unique – one that embodied more than just superhuman strength. It aroused Volcana so much. She wanted him, she wanted him so badly.

"You're a little sex kitten," stated Nero in between kisses.

"I'm  _your_  little sex kitten," retorted Volcana hotly as she dragged her tongue across his jaw before plunging it back into his mouth so he could suck on it, "Always will be."

The kissing, groping, and touching continued between them for the majority of the song being played. However, around the end, Volcana pulled back and turned herself around so that her master had a view of her ass, letting her grind it against the bulge in his pants. Nero growled his approval as he sat up to keep her tits, giving them a firm squeeze as his fingers teased her nipples.

"Oh, Nero!" gasped Volcana as she trembled under the fondling.

She followed these sensual feelings, dancing and grinding her body against his. She became increasingly forceful, further escalating Nero's arousal. She even leaned back at times, kissing him over her shoulder while letting her long fiery red hair draped over his face. She continued letting his hands roam her upper body. However, she didn't expect him to be content with just that.

When the sensual song reached a certain point, Volcana stepped off Nero and the couch, letting the hunter sit up while she stood before him. She now had a look on her face that was anything but playful. The time for teasing had passed. Now, she was ready to be more serious with her seduction.

"I do believe it's time to ditch these panties, wouldn't you agree?" said Volcana as she swayed her hips, displaying her ass to him.

"Anything to get comfortable," agreed Nero.

"Something tells me that I'll be spending more time in my birthday suit than in actual clothing," teased the demon as she got ready for the next song.

Once the new beat replaced the previous, Volcana resumed her dance, focusing more on swaying her hips and round cheeks as opposed to her upper body. However, her arms did groove to the music as well, and were busy flipping her hair around to add to her sexiness. However, she had no intention of dragging this out and she was pretty sure Nero was just as eager to screw her.

As the song played and her body moved under Nero's lustful gaze, Volcana turned around shook her butt right in front of his face. Then, as he admired it, she skillfully hooked her thumbs around the sides of her garter belt and tugged them gently as she unclipped the straps from her stockings. However, she teased Nero by shaking her ass around, making her cheeks jiggle slightly while the straps swayed around.

"Fucking hell...," breathed the hunter as he watched in growing lust.

"Mmmm, you like that, don't you?" said Volcana as she unhooked the garter and let it fall to the ground, but she was done yet as she removed her heels for only a moment to slide her stockings off her legs. Slowly, ever so tantalizingly slow as she removed one.

In a sudden move, Volcana spun around so that she twirled towards the couch to sit down on one of the arms and let her other stocking clad leg lay on across Nero's lap.

"Would you please?" requested Volcana as she leaned over to give her master a chaste kiss before leaning back to fondle her breasts.

Wordlessly, the platinum blonde complied as he slowly slid the stocking off. His fingers glided across her skin, causing Volcana to exhale at the sensuous texture of his skin. Nero removed the stocking, and she rose from the couch to let him admire her bare legs and round ass. But, it wasn't long until she hooked her thumbs around the straps of her g-string and teasingly tucked them, denying him from experiencing her womanhood for just a little longer.

After a minute of teasing, she slowly, agonizingly slowly slid the thong down her sides. As if the Quicksilver was activated, the skimpy G-string trailed down her legs, but even as they fell, Volcana continued swaying and shaking her ass, showing off her feminine features, completely exposed to Nero and only Nero.

The redhead demon lady continued to shake her ass, following the beat of the music before she decided enough was enough. Turning around, slowly and as seductively as possible, she gave Nero the full view of her naked body.

"Mmmm...it feels so good to be naked," said Volcana, her tone completely sultry, as she rubbed her hands over her boobs, moaning slightly as she slid one hand down to her nether lips and gently rubbed them, "but I bet, you can make me feel even better."

Nero said nothing and how could he? Taking in every single one of her features that she exposed to him. From the flickering light of the fire and the dimmed lights, there's no possible way that Volcana could be any sexier than she is now. Even as she danced and swayed her body in moves so exotic, she more than likely picked them up from the underworld or some other plane of existence. At one point, Volcana bent over completely to show her womanhood to Nero, sliding a few of her own fingers into her mouth before bringing them to her pussy lips to gently rub them.

Volcana took care of herself, that much was clear. Or maybe it was that this is the way she wants to be viewed. Fully and properly groomed as every inch of her skin from the waist down had no signs of hair, leaving it so clean and smooth. Even her pussy was left bare. Her grooming, voluptuous curves of her hips and waist, gave her an aura of complete feminine sexuality.

And Volcana fully embraced this aura, sensually feeling up her body as she continued her dance for Nero. Teasing her breasts as she continued to rub her womanhood, the hunter bore witness to the totally erotic scene unfolding before him. However, it soon dawned on him about what this really was. Volcana wasn't giving herself to him because of tradition, she was giving herself to him because that was what she wanted.

"Nero," breathed Volcana as she swayed her body to the music, "I believe it's getting close to the climax...and the final part."

"What does that mean?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"It means...," she stated as she turned to Nero and swayed her body towards him before perching herself in his lap and continued her dance, though she took the opportunity to smoother her lips against his in a sloppy kiss.

"That I want you, Nero...," whispered the demon lady as she kissed the side of his face, nibbling along his jaw, "I want you so bad..."

Volcana showered Nero with her affection as she swayed her body even more, pulling back to run her hands through her hair, adding a bit of flare by creating two tiny streams of fire behind her as she grinded into his pelvis.

"I want you, as well...," said Nero as he leaned forward to kiss her midriff, sucking on her skin as his hands went to her hips to caress her skin.

"Then take me...Take me to be yours...Take me and show me what it means to care... To love... To cry... to be human."

Nero hummed as he kissed up her chest, along her neck before arriving at her lips where she welcomed him. Volcana tangled her hands through his hair as she pushed Nero onto his back as she resumed her sensual dance by turning around and sitting herself facing away from him. Adding fuel to the fire by roughly grinding her rear up against his crotch. She didn't need to guide his hands either. Having made clear she enjoyed his strong grip, Nero freely grasped and fondled her end as it ground against him. He also reached around and explored some of Volcana's newly exposed flesh, boldly reaching between her thighs and feeling around the outer folds of her womanhood.

"Mmmm...Nero..." purred Volcana.

"...Yeah?" he answered as he sat up to kiss her bare shoulder.

"...Kiss me..." breathed Volcana as she turned over her shoulder and kissed the hunter. The two kissed softly, no tongue this time as the demon and the hunter for hire caressed each other's lips. Despite the music used in strip clubs from Earth, Nero didn't care as he kissed this woman softly. However, what was started by her was going to be finished.

Breaking away from the kiss, Volcana resumed her dance, putting a bit more energy into the lap dance. However, she eagerly welcomed his hands as they slid gently across her skin. As the song picked up, she turned around so she was facing him – his face once again in line with his breasts. At this point, it wasn't so much dancing as it was outright foreplay.

She let her breasts press up against his exposed upper body. Her movements became downright aggressive, putting in some extra force into her grinding motions. As Volcana danced and ground on top of him, he reached around and gave her heart-shaped flesh several firm squeezes. She let out more purrs of appreciation.

It went without saying that Volcana had accomplished her goal and got Nero fully aroused. Easily feeling his straining length in his pants at full mast. Also, his tight grip on her ass gave a good indication that he wanted her. He craved for her.

But as all things must end, so to did the song, however, despite the only noise filling the room being the warm fire. However, this did not stop the two, no, in fact, the sound of the embers crackling prompted Volcana to lean into Nero to kiss him again. The hunter returning the kiss gently. The demon pressed her bust into his chest as her hands cupped his cheeks and she kissed him so softly.

"Volcana?" mumbled Nero, through a kiss before returning to it.

"...Yes...Nero?" whispered Volcana though their passionate liplock. But she then broke it off to look the hunter right in the eyes. No words were spoken as they were not needed. Their intention clearly communicated.

Wordlessly, Volcana leaned back to him, the quarter demon also doing so as they met in a tender kiss. As the two embraced each other, Nero got to work removing his boots. Reaching down, he hooked his fingers into the edge and yanked them off, his sock coming off as well. He did the same with the other, removing his other boot before he was just left in his pants.

Volcana then started to kiss her way across his body. Her soft, luscious lips dancing across his skin, gliding across his jaw before going down to his neck. She communicated his earlier thought very clearly. She wanted this, just as she wanted him. Nero slid onto his back, taking Volcana with him as the demon continued her trail of worship.

Making her way down, she came to the hem of his pants and glanced up at him. She didn't even need to request as Nero removed his belt and let it fall off the couch. With the belt gone, Volcana kissed around the lower abdomen of his body before she hooked her fingers into his pants with one hand.

Kissing around the area, Volcana removed his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper using her unoccupied hand. Once the two pieces were done, Volcana gently pulled his pants down scooting back to get a better angle as she removed his clothing, boxers included. As soon as his clothing was removed, Nero's penis stood free from its confines.

Volcana smiled as she moved back a bit further so she could wrap her breasts around his cock. Nero sighed, remembering this familiar feeling of when she gave him a blowjob this morning. However, her fondling was a bit different this time around, softer, more precise, and gentle as Volcana teased him with her amazing touch.

Rubbing her breasts up and down, Volcana looked up to meet Nero's gaze with hers. The demon lady gave him a sensual gaze before she leaned down to lick the tip of his cock, tasting his precum. This caused the hunter to lean his head back as he held himself up with his elbows while a low groan escaped his mouth. His groans were the result of the woman before him, giving him the best blowjob he ever received.

Volcana's skillful tongue slid across his cockhead, gently slathering it up with her saliva. Deciding to change things up, she removed her breasts and replaced them with her hands, one stroking his shaft while the other cradled his nutsack.

"Holy...Volcana...," breathed Nero as he didn't expect her to be this good.

The demoness just hummed as she continued sliding her tongue around his dickhead before going down his length while her left hand moved out of the way to make room. Her tongue softly slithered up and down his length before she rose back up to the tip where she used her lips to softly kiss it.

This caused Nero to moan out his appreciation of her actions. Volcana, closed her eyes as she tasted his precum again before going down again, this time, kissing his length softly. As she went further down, she kept going until she reaches his testicles.

Deciding to try something new, she liked his balls softly before she took one into her mouth to suck on.

"Christ!" gasped Nero as he looked down at the demon.

Volcana just hummed in amusement as she looked up at him with an expression that practically twinkled with mischievousness. A brief second passed before she returned her lips to his sack, sucking it gently as she cradled the other while jerking him off.

Nero grit his teeth as he relished the feeling. She was rolling one testy in her mouth with her succulently while rubbing the other in circles. But, she soon removed her lips from it, not before kissing it one more kiss before she started to kiss her way back up. She could hear Nero moaning her name as she kissed his length. However, it wasn't long until she reached his tip.

Kissing it tenderly, Volcana's eyes fluttered shut as she tasted his precum again. It made her feel so warm inside. Warmer than she has ever felt before. Which is why she decided to never go another day without being by Nero's side.

Opening her jaw slightly, she engulfed his tip, taking it into her mouth, letting out a soft moan, relishing his taste. She had foregone her jerking and cradling of his length and balls in favor of diverting all her attention to her oral actions. Actions that she would use quite often in the future.

Gently sucking the tip, the demon welcomed Nero's penis into her mouth. Her tongue gliding around it as she suckled his manhood. Her moans echoed through his living room as the hunter looked down at her. Reaching out, Nero massaged her scalp gently as Volcana sucked him off. The demon lady appreciated this gesture as she bobbed down slightly, taking more of his length into her mouth as she felt it touch the back of her throat.

Volcana moaned again, a bit deeper as she started taking him further into her mouth. Her skillful tongue slithered slowly over every detail of his cock, taking in all his features, memorizing it, cherishing it, loving it. Soon, she established a concrete rhythm, everytime she brought her head up, she would lightly suckle his length before she slid back down. Every once in a while, she would flash Nero an erotic glance as she blew him.

However, Volcana wanted more of him. Adjusting her head to get a better angle, she slid her head down, slowly, taking him further until she reached the base, "Fuck me, you're good!" exclaimed Nero. She barely acknowledged him as she focused on her task, taking him into her mouth and throat. Bobbing her head up and down, slowly as her tongue slid across his advancing and retreating length.

Using Nero's reactions as a guide, Volcana picked up her rhythm; suckling, tasting, and licking just a bit harder with each motion. As she was doing so, she added her hands this time, with one, she gently squeezed the base and lightly stroked it while the other went back to his balls to fondle.

Volcana's oral teasing was driving Nero close to insanity. He wanted to take her and fuck her. Against the wall, the couch, in kitchen, hell, even on the porch. However, he respected her actions and let her continue with her oral actions. However, she went a little harder, adding slightly more pressure each time her head dipped down. Soon, Volcana began lightly slurping as she was getting a bit more into this.

"Fuck...!" groaned out Nero as his hips bucked slightly.

With his movements as a hint that he was close, She sucked him harder and faster, adding more pressure with her lips as they slid along his shaft. She also licked harder, focusing on the more sensitive areas of his penis right around the tip. In addition, she used both hands to squeeze and stroke the base of his cock. With his length now covered in her saliva, her every stroke was smoother and more efficient.

With harder teasing came more intense sensations. She could feel Nero's body react to each shot of pleasure. His hands soon found their way to her head – his fingers gliding through her red hair as her head bobbed up and down his length. At no point was there any strain in his reactions. Volcana was able to walk that fine line between sucking him hard and sucking him to the point of strain.

"Getting close!" grunted Nero as he ran his fingers through Volcana's hair.

"I know you're close, Nero," whispered Volcana, halting her oral actions but jerked him off, "I know you want to cum. But not in my mouth. I want you to cum in my tight, little, wet pussy."

With that statement, Volcana her way up to Nero's face and brought her lips to his as they got into position. She laid on the couch, her back pressed into his chest while the two laid in a spooning position. Using his right hand, the hunter raised up her right leg and gently slid his length into her tight entrance which had been practically dripping at his point

Volcana moaned and gasped as his length slid into her pussy, stretching her out and filled her as if they were made for each other. The two sat there, basking in each other's presence before the demon brushed some loose strands of hair off her face and turned to look over her shoulder, her right hand going up to cup Nero's cheek as she brought him into a passionate kiss.

Nero gripped her leg as he thrust slowly into her cavern. Volcana gasped in between thrusts as his length teased her womb's entrance. The hunter's left hand snaked under her side so that he could fondle her tits.

"Ah...Nero...mmmm...baby, yes!" panted Volcana between kisses as her lips danced with his in a passionate embrace, "Yes...mmmm...yes! You fuck me so good! Ah!"

The demon broke the kiss as she let her head fall to the couch and just panted as Nero kissed her neck as he continued to fuck her. However, with what was going on, it was more like he was making love to her.

She even tried bouncing her hips back in time with Nero's length entered her, moaning at the sensation of his cock breeching deep into her love canal while the hunter groaned and growled at the tight feeling of her pussy stretching around his cock. Volcana let go of his cheek as she trailed her hand down to her pussy lips and rubbed her clit as their sexes collided with one another.

She felt her toes curl in pleasure as he humped into her. She wanted this moment to last forever. The two of them, giving themselves to each other. No worries, no responsibilities, just them and only them. She arched her back as he began to hit a certain spot in her that sent waves of pleasure through her body and cause her to open her mouth in a silent scream before she looked back over her shoulder to him in a drunken haze of lust and smiled.

"Mmm so go…ah, so good…so good" she whispered out as she leaned down, wrapped on hand around his head, and pressed her forehead to his and stared him right in the eyes as she felt her orgasm building, her vaginal muscles strangling his cock as it slid into her body slowly, but the pleasure was so good.

She leaned in and took his lips into hers as she sucked his bottom lip to nibble it before their tongues fought in a battle for dominance. As they kissed, Nero released her leg, letting it fall so that he could use both hands to massage her tits, pinching her nipples as he began to thrust in a bit harder. Soon, the sound of wet flesh smacking filled the room as grunts from Nero and gasps and moans of pleasure by Volcana, who saw her world turn white as her body trembled in a powerful orgasm.

The hunter gritted his teeth as he continued to thrust into Volcana, feeling his release building rapidly and was planning on reaching it. Volcana let her head fall back to the couch as she raised her leg up again so that he could fuck into her harder, gasping and panting as sweat glistened her skin.

"Keep going...baby...keep going...," pleaded Volcana as she looked over her shoulder and held her forehead against his while her lips locked with his, "don't stop...please! Mmmm! Ah-ah-ah-fuck-yes! Nero!"

She could feel his end coming, she wanted him to come. She wanted him to flood her with his seed. She wanted him so badly. Suddenly, Nero let go of the breast he was Devil Bringer to massage to cup her chin as he directed the redhead to him so he could kiss her passionately.

With his lips at her's, when his hips bucked hard several times until she felt him cum. She felt his hot cum enter her body as the tip of his cock entered her womb. The pain that came with his length penetrating her womb was quickly overwhelmed by what she could only describe as a white hot and blinding orgasm and she moaned loudly into their kiss. The two held on to each other as their orgasm hit. His cum flooding her womb as he filled her with his hot spunk. Volcana moaned as she felt like she came again as her world flashed white once more. The two remained where they were until their orgasms finally subsided after fifteen seconds and they collapsed.

"Fuck... that... was... the... best... sex...," panted Volcana as she felt Nero fondle he breasts, "Mmmm..."

"Yeah...," agreed Nero as he kissed her neck.

For a while, the laid on the couch, watching the fire crackle as the hunter caressed the demon's body. Volcana, hummed in pleasure as Nero would occasionally kiss her neck, and mutter sweet nothings into her ears. She could feel his essence in her belly, so warm in her. However, she felt her eyelids get a bit heavy.

"I think it's time we call it a night," concluded Nero as he noticed Volcana drifting off.

"Mmmm...," she moaned in displeasure as she felt him sit up, his warm body leaving her as the cool air rushed in, "Nero..."

"Don't worry...," he chuckled as he picked her up bridal fashion, her head laying against his shoulder, however, before he started the journey to the bedroom, he felt a soft hand rest on his chin.

Glancing down, he saw Volcana looking up at him, fondly before she cupped his cheek and craned her neck up so that her lips met his in a soft kiss. Kissing for a moment, the demon laid her head back into his shoulder as her eyes fluttered shut and he started the climb up the stairs.

Moving up the flight of stairs, the hunter carried the demon almost reverently as he made his way to his-or at this point- _their_  bedroom. Thankfully, the door was left open and he carried her in and to the bed.

Stopping on one side, he gently laid Volcana down on her side, but she wasn't as asleep as he thought as the woman wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down with her so that he tumbled across the bed. Her lips soon found his as she kissed him passionately as her hands went to work getting the sheets out from underneath them.

"Nero...," said Volcana as she cupped his cheek, looking him in the eyes, "I want to know... What it means to love..."

"Okay...," nodded Nero, resting Devil Bringer against her cheek, the blue glow actually changing slightly gold under the touch, "I'll teach-"

"No..." she shook her head as she looked seriously into his blue eyes, "I want you to show me what it means to love."

She kissed him almost desperately, "Show me how to care," she kissed him again.

"Show me how to feel empathy."

And again.

"Show me how to cry."

Nero said nothing for a moment before he took her hands into his, "I will," he swore as he held her close.

Volcana gave him a look of happiness as she leaned in again and met her lips with his as they fell back into the pillows, using a free hand to pull the sheets up over them as their bodies held the other close.


	4. Wet Dreams

__

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 4: Wet Dreams_ **

_3 months since House Warming..._

A few months had passed since Volcana had become Nero's unofficial lover. While she did belong to him as she surrendered her soul to him, the hunter refused to acknowledge her as property and viewed her as a sort of partner that gave herself to him willingly and will do anything he says. However, despite that bit of information, he adamantly refused to treat her like an object, even though she could turn into a flaming guitar that could transform into a rocket-powered battle axe that could manipulate fire.

Things went... okay when he introduced her to the rest of the Guild. While there was a lot of distrust from some wizards, Lucy being among them, due to her abducting the Celestial Mage as bait for Nero to track her back to the cave where she would take her revenge. So the demoness explained why she was so interested and initially wanted to kill the demon hunter for what his uncle did to her sister, Nevan. While some wizards understood, others were still wary for some time, fearing that she might try something else.

But those worries were laid to rest when Nero explained that she wouldn't betray them as per Demon tradition since he defeated her, Volcana surrendered her soul to him. So unless told otherwise by Nero, she really couldn't lift a finger against any member of the guild. However, Nero also made it clear that he was not her master and if she wanted to stay she could, but only as an equal. So it was no surprise that Volcana would, on occasion lash out at Natsu, either for him trying to fight her or wanting some of her fire to taste.

Nero's teammates were wary but came to accept that Volcana was now part of Nero and trying to get rid of her wasn't possible. In fact, the demon lady got along pretty well with Erza, despite the rocky start. She was okay with Gray but found that he couldn't keep his clothes on for more than a minute weird, even by demon standards. Lucy was, obviously, on edge whenever she was around and would on occasion get into arguments with the pyrokinetic, to no one's surprise. But the two just agreed to disagree and just acknowledged each other's presence. As for Natsu... well let's just say that the whenever he asks if he could try her fire, Volcana's response was for him to go choke on her flames.

Despite the roughness at the start, Volcana was eventually welcomed into the Guild. However, the demon lady preferred living with Nero and was almost always by his side. Most mages in the guild thought it was just because he, technically, owned her.

Boy, were they wrong...

Volcana let out a sigh through her nose as her eyes flutter open. A bright light filled her vision as she blinked the fuzziness away. Sitting up, the demon lady awoke in Nero's, well, their bedroom. Looking around, she noticed that he was gone.

"Nero?" she called out, pulling the blankets closer to her chest, as the demon lady dragged the sheets with her when she rose from the bed, using them as a sort of cover as her body was completely bare. It was upon standing up she noticed that a note had been left on the bedside table.

Taking it, the demon read the letter. On it, it said:  _'Had to go into the guild, others needed me for a quest. Should be back soon. -N.'_

Volcana frowned slightly as she put the letter down and sat back on the bed. The redhead was a little upset that he didn't bring her with him. Sighing to herself, she looked out the French doors that led to their balcony and noticed that the shadows from the table and chairs were very short, letting her know that it was likely midday.

"Probably didn't want to wake me," Said Volcana to herself, chuckling as she knew the reason why he let her sleep in. Her right hand drifted to her inner thighs as she felt her nether regions were still wet and still had the evidence from last night. A smile graced her lips as she inches her fingers closer to her cunt and gently rubbed them.

The demon lady sighed in pleasure as she remembered what they did last night. Her mind going back as she let herself fall onto her back, the sheets of the bed falling off her body, revealing her tanned hourglass body to the world as she spread her legs a bit further as her fingers worked a bit harder.

Running her nether region revealed that her pussy was leaking a white substance, more than likely Nero's semen mixed in with her own juices as the demon lady's fingers slid across her entrance.

"Oh...Nero," moaned Volcana as her left hand went up to grope one of her tits while she teased her sex. Her mind going back to what they did last night.

_ *Flashback* _

_What happened last night was truly memorable as Volcana and Nero decide to go out for some drinks. Since the legal age for drinking was much lower than the United States, the Hunter didn't have much to worry about, same as the demoness. For the occasion, both decided to wear something nice. And by that, he wore a dark blue dress jacket and red dress shirt, black pants, shined black shoes and a glove to wear over Devil Bringer. As for Volcana, she wore a red leather jacket, deep scarlet turtleneck, a red mini skirt, and high heel boots._

_The two were seated at a table with a long tablecloth and both ordered their drinks. He settled for a glass of scotch while she went for a glass of wine. They both settled into a comfortable silence as they watched people trickle in to enjoy their Friday night._

_"Honestly, I never thought I would end up dating a demon," Said Nero as he took a sip of his drink._

_"Well, being a demon hunter means that unusual things are gonna happen," smirked Volcana held her wine with one hand and rested her elbows on the table._

_"Touché," Agreed the hunter as he raised his glass to her which the demon replicated, letting their glass clink._

_"So, how are you enjoying living like a human?" Questioned the hunter as he set his scotch down._

_"Honestly, I think I like it," She answered, as Volcana crossed her legs and not so subtly letting her foot brush up against Nero's leg, "caring about things. It's so different."_

_"Yeah," he nodded as he glanced down to look at the brown liquid in his glass, "a smart man once said: 'having something to lose is what makes life worth living.'l_

_"Here, here," Stated the demon lady as she started to rub her leg up against his in a suggestive way. Nero could see that the alcohol hadn't gotten to her, not even close, she was flirting with him of her own free will, "and just so you know, I think I found something worth losing."_

_The two continued idle talking as they discussed practically anything and everything. Hours ticked on by as the evening passed by and Volcana and Nero went through several more drinks. It wasn't until the seventh round of drinks that Volcana leaned forward and gave Nero a hungry kiss before she retracted herself and quickly looked sideways and around to make sure no one was watching them when she made her move; sinking down to underneath the table while Nero looked at her in confusion. Volcana stealthily prowled her way to Nero's lap. The overly long tablecloth concealed her form, not that she had any shame of course if she was caught. Nero was also a little glad because he wouldn't really be able to hide his reactions in public all too well._

_Kneeling in front of him, Volcana up to his belt buckle and undid the strap and button before pulling his zipper down. She reached into his boxers and pulled out his erect member. She giggled to herself about how it was already so hard. Using her left hand to cup his balls and her right softly stroking his shaft. The demon decided to get a little devious as she leaned up to lick her tongue around his cockhead._

_Nero gripped the cloth a little tighter as he kept a cool demeanor and facial expression. Above all, he was very thankful that no one noticed Volcana's disappearance. And that was fine by him._

_Back down under the table, the aforementioned demon was really enjoying teasing him as she rolled her tongue around his tip. For the occasion, Volcana's lips had been smeared elegantly with black lipstick, her favorite kind, and she used her lips to suck his tip while softly swirling her tongue around. Her hand softly fondled his ball in gyration with her other hand stroking his shaft._

_Adjusting herself into a sitting position, she spread her legs as she removed her hand from his testicles to trail down to breasts as she began to grope them through her shirt. The demon decided to get a little more aggressive by slipping more of his cock into her mouth, taking his entire tip and a bit of the shaft, worming her tongue his flesh. Her right hand jerking him off began to go a bit faster as she was getting more into it._

_'Fucking hell, she's good,' thought Nero as he gripped the tablecloth, but as the hunter was trying to keep it together, the waiter came over to him and asked if he needed anything._

_"Nah, just waiting for something good to come around," Nero said in a laid-back manner which he was known for._

_"Excuse me, sir, but where is your date? I believe she was here just a second ago," The curious waiter asked a tad bewildered._

_"She's a little preoccupied," answered Nero, evenly. The waiter nodded before leaving. As if Volcana heard him, she took the hunter all the way into her throat, letting out a soft moan as she gripped her tits a bit harder, groping them even more. Her nose touched his pubic hair, her mouth sucking down his member almost made Nero recoil._

_Light slurping sounds could only be heard by him as Volcana's head began slowly bobbing in his lap, repeatedly the sausage meat would be swallowed up by her throat before being withdrawn to the tip and back again. Her right hand was on his shaft stroking it strongly while her mouth continued pleasurable treatment. As for herself, she actually untucked her shirt and pulled it up enough that her breasts were exposed and she began to fondle them even more._

_She kept going, intent on taking him all the way. Volcana felt her eyes rolling a bit in her head, taking him into her throat as she sucked him for all he was worth. Adjusting her position again, she was back on her knees, this time, wrapping her tits around his shaft as she halted bobbing her head up and down but sucked him as she rubbed her breasts up and down slightly._

_After nearly three more minutes of experiencing an expert deepthroat work on his meat Nero clenched the tablecloth sheets tightly when his hips bumped forward several times on their own. Down below Volcana readied herself for this and sucked even faster as Nero's member spewed forth hefty globs of spunk on her tongue and down her mouth. Her black colored lips became smeared with his white semen as they smothered his tool fervently as he came. A few seconds later, Nero relaxed as he stopped._

_Volcana retracted herself from his cock and hummed, relishing his taste. Taking a minute to enjoy his essence, she slowly swallowed his cum, but kept a little in her mouth as she used a napkin to wipe the rest off from her lips. Fixing her shirt and skirt, before slipping out from under the table back into her chair as she grinned devilishly at Nero._

_"You're crazy," he stated as he gave the demon lady a somewhat crooked grin while he buckled his belt and fixed his pants._

_Instead of answering, Volcana seductively leaned forward to him and opened her mouth slightly to reveal the last bit of his cum. Closing her mouth she swallowed it, softly but Nero heard it as she sighed._

_"Only for you, baby," whispered the demon lady as she gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_Nearly fifteen minutes later the two finished up their drinks and left the restaurant with Volcana hooking an arm around his left, the two walked out and started heading back for Nero's home. While it might have been a long walk, Volcana had one other plan for him back home._

_ *Flashback ends* _

Volcana let out a moan, remembering what they did last night as she rubbed her sex's lips while groping her breasts, while imaging it was Nero's fingers entering her soaking womanhood and bringing her even greater pleasure.

Her hand tightly gripped one of her tits and began to massage and pinch her erect nipple while she inserted a second finger into her pussy, bucking her hips slightly as she also channeled a small bit of her powers into her fingers which created small flames that arched across her inner walls

"Oh fuck…," she moaned as she did the same to her nipple, stimulating it even more before she rolled so that her ass stuck in the air while her face fell to the bed as pleasured herself, "Oh fuck I want you here doing this to me, Nero…peppering my body with your lips, your tongue, your hands!"

Her toes curled as she continued to pump herself with her fingers and toy with her other nipple while vividly imagining it was Nero doing these things to her before aligning his cock against her wet pussy, teasing her clit with his head before slowly pushing into her while he roughly groped her and made her his. She was close to her orgasm as she remembers what they did in the woods.

_ *Flashback* _

_It was established that Volcana had very little shame. So it came as no surprise that she decided to get him ready for the fucking they would be doing back home when she yanked Nero into a bush along the forest path that led to their home._

_"What ar-?" he began but was immediately cut off when her lips crashed against his, her tongue entering his mouth as she wrestled with his._

_It was a little fitting: two people, who had a strong sexual attraction for one another to get a daring in the dead of night in the middle of the forest to screw each other. Fitting or cliche didn't really matter as the demon lady shoved him to the ground and placed herself right on Nero's lap as she practically mauled his face with kisses in a sexual frenzy._

_Volcana had him pinned to the grassy floor with her on top pulling up her shirt just enough to unveil her breasts while they made out. The fleshy mounds bounced free as she leaned back, breaking the kiss so her chest orbs were placed before his eyes and sparked arousal in Nero's pants._

_"Just a little something to get you ready for later," whispered Volcana sensually as she leaned down to let his lips touch one of her nipples to which he took to with gusto. His lips nipped and licked around her breast then she guided his free hand to her unoccupied right boob so he could softly squeeze it._

_He then alternated to the other breast with his mouth so he could play with her other mound with his hand, the demoness bit her lip and let him play with her bust for several minutes until she lowered herself down to undo his zipper. Letting his erection free she enclosed her tits around the base shaft and pressed them tightly before shifting them up and down on his dick while licking the tip. This caused Nero no end of excitement which caused him to grip the grass beneath him._

_"Just couldn't wait until we got back?" Quipped Nero as he massaged Volcana's scalp with one hand_

_"What can I say?" She retorted, sucking the tip a bit, "I just can't get enough of you."_

_Nero smirked as he suddenly stood up and pulled her to her feet. The demon let out a gasp of surprise, before she moaned in pleasure, wrapping her arms around his neck as the hunter crushed their lips together as he pinned Volcana's back against a tree. The hunter soon began attacking her neck, leaving marks all over it, intent on leaving a hickey, or maybe two._

_Giggling at the action, Volcana ran her fingers through his hair as the hunter pulled her skirt up slightly to reveal her panties which were soaking wet. She let her head fall as her eyes shut from the sensation of his rod probing the entrance into her cunt. Gasps came her the redhead as the hunter bit down on her right nipple gently, causing her to moan out._

_"Aaaahhhh!" cried the woman as he increased the pressure a little more, the pain was mixed with pleasure in a delicious fashion, "Yes!"_

_Nero mumbled something through his lips, despite Volcana's tit in his mouth. He released the nipple before he trailed his way up her throat where he nipped at her skin while his hands slid down to her hips and brought her closer. Using one hand, he pulled her panties to the side to reveal her dripping pussy. Bringing his dick to her, his tip just barely parting her lips as it threatened to enter her._

_"Nero!" begged the woman as she tried to thrust her hips forward, however, the hunter pulled back when he felt her try to impale herself on his length._

_"You want this?" asked the hunter, knowing that she did want it, but he wanted to hear her say it._

_"Yes!" she whimpered, wanting him inside her. Fucking her. Screwing her. Whatever he wanted to do to her._

_"You really want this?" he repeated. His tip inching forward into her lips but stopped dead as he held her hips in place. His cock just barely in._

_"Nero, please!" Volcana practically sobbed in pleasure he was giving her and yet denied her as well._

_"Since you asked so nicely," he teased before he slid into her body._

_"Fuck, yes!" sighed Volcana in relief as he filled her body. Her face depicted pure content and pleasure, her eyes closed and her cheeks a bright red with her mouth agape, breathing hard as Nero slid in and out of her at a slow pace._

_Neither of them was really afraid of being heard as the path they took was a small trail through the woods that was mainly abandoned due to a larger one available. However, couples would sometimes use the trail, but mainly during the day as at night, a person could easily get lost. However, the hunter knew how to track demons, so following a trail would be easy._

_Nero's length in and out of her pussy as he kissed and sucked her neck, Volcana gasping in pleasure as he fucked her in the woods. The teen continued to screw her as she ran her hands through his hair, keeping him right at her cleavage. In moments, the slow pace turned into ceaseless pounding her warm passage, the demon lady raised her right hand to bite down on her fist to keep from shrieking out and more than likely alerting someone in their home. Her legs felt like jelly as her vision started to become dotted with white spots._

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" chanted Volcana through her fist._

_Soon, her hips began jerking as she felt her end arrive, her eyes clenching shut as she bit down harder on her fist. Volcana felt herself clamp down onto Nero's length, the hunter still plowing into her, but his own thrusts became harder as he soon followed her orgasm with his own. Hips bucking against her's as he releases several streams of sperm into Volcana's womb. Their hips bucked against each other's several more times before finishing. Both nearly fell as they let out a breathless chuckle._

_"So...," panted Nero as he looked Volcana in the eyes, "...You got one more in the tank?"_

_Instead of answering, Volcana gave him a sloppy kiss as she slammed her lips into his._

_"What kind of question is that?" she whispered between kisses as she and Nero ground against each other for a minute._

_ *End Flashback* _

Volcana let out a lusty moan as she sat on the bed, her back resting against the headboard as she let out gasps and sighs. Her right hand was busy, groping her breasts and playing with her nipples while the left was busy with her nether lips as she spread her legs. Her fingers stained and coated with her juices as she worked up to three fingers into her cunt.

The demon's eyes were shut as an expression of pleasure graced her features while she played with herself. Imagining Nero screwing her, like he had done so many times in the past.

"Nero... I want you, Nero...," purred the woman as she fingered herself harder. Her right hand lifted her breasts as she craned her neck forward so that her lips made contact with her nipple so that she could flick her tongue across the areola and nipple at the same time.

She moaned heartily at the pleasure, her fingers working themselves faster as her warm, wet tongue licked around her nipple in smooth circles before she began suckling herself. After a minute, she let go of her nipple and removed her left hand from her pussy to replace it with her right and began fingering herself again as she brought her cum stained fingers to her lips, tasting herself. Volcana let out a deep moan as she tasted her and remnants of Nero's cum on her fingers.

As she was doing this, her hips began to buck slightly as her coming orgasm began to build up. Volcana let out a cry as she released her left hand. Falling onto her side, the demon lady lifted her leg and exposed her tight asshole. With her spit, cum, and Nero's cum acting as a lubricant, the demon lady slipped her middle finger into her anus while her right hand continued to pump her pussy.

"Ah! Nero! Fuck me, Nero!" chanted Volcana as her expression became clouded with pleasure, working both her pussy and asshole, "Fuck me! Please! Mmmm! I-Ah! I want you here! Kissing me as your giant cock fucks my tight pussy!"

_ *Flashback* _

_Volcana let out a lustful moan as she and Nero nearly stumbled into their house, the demon throwing caution to the wind about fifty feet from their property. Nero's hands were making their way under Volcana's shirt and cupping her breasts while she wrapped a leg around his waist and ground against him._

_She then grabbed his face and brought him into a sloppy kiss as one of his hands gripped her tit and began to fondle with it. The demon responded by taking one of her hands and snaking its way into Nero's pants and gripping his already hard cock and gave it an experimental squeeze, earning a moan from the man as he began to trail a bunch of kisses on the demon's neck._

_"Hmm someone's excited," Volcana moaned._

_"Considering how our evening's gone, why wouldn't I be?" Nero asked as he buried his face in her now exposed cleavage and began to suck on one of her nipples_

_The sudden action caused Volcana to yelp in pleasant surprise before she hopped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair just as the hunter made it to the base of the stairway up to their room. Taking a little time heading up the stairs, the two arrived at their bedroom where the demon lady let herself down to pin Nero against the wall for a second as she sucked his tongue into her mouth._

_After a minute of almost choking each other, Volcana stepped back to throw her jacket off and practically rip her skirt and shirt right off. The left her in just her black lace panties that had an obvious drenched spot of her/his fluids. Nero smirked as he stepped toward her and brought Devil Bringer down to the center of the stain and placed his fingers directly on top of it._

_"Oh fu-mmm!" Volcana was cut off because as soon as she opened her mouth, Nero pulled her into a kiss._

_Nero hummed into the kiss as he pulled the fabric aside and slipped one digit into her wet slit, the finger sliding right in with ease while the woman moaned in pleasure. The hunter pumped his finger into her pussy, getting a bit rougher as her juices began to flow, staining his hand._

_"Fuck," gasped Volcana as she broke the kiss, her hips bucking with his hand to increase the friction. After a minute of being fingered, she looks Nero dead in the eyes, her own filled with lust as her hair hung slightly over her eyes, "Get your ass on that bed."_

_"Thought I was the one supposed to give the orders," quipped the hunter as he jerked his finger one last making the demon lady yelp in ecstasy before gently dragging the nail of the digit inside her against her walls. Volcana let out a low moan as his digit left her pussy and he went to the bed and sat down on the edge to see her sink down to her knees in front of him, removing his pants._

_"Take it easy, Volcana," teased Nero as she nearly ripped them off, "just got them."_

_"I'll get you some new ones," she replied with a wink as she removed his boxers and exposed his member. She than engulfed his cock almost all the way down to the base, causing Nero to gape at her before he fell back in pleasure and let the woman work her magic_

_"Holy shit," Nero gritted out as he felt Volcana bob her head up and down before settling on his head and giving it a series of hard sucks. Volcana smirked at that sounds Nero was emanating from her actions before she released him and began to trail her tongue along his length, all the way down to his sack and back up again._

_She repeated the action for several minutes while Nero removed his shirt and ran his hand through Volcana's locks and gave a slight tug on occasion which caused Volcana to moan while she still had him inside her mouth. The vibrations of her throat stimulated Nero's cock even more and caused the man to let out a groan of approval before he grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips._

_Volcana wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed up until she was straddling the man's hips and began to grind against him. She moaned into the heated kiss as his cock brushed against her opening. Nero let out a grunt as he grabbed the lace underwear and ripped it off, causing Volcana to giggle._

_"I was hoping you would do that," she said as she pulled the man's face into her chest which he began to kiss and suck, intent on leaving several hickies._

_"Considering…what you and I did…in the woods on the way here…I'm not surprised you'd like that," Nero said with his voice slightly muffled from being in between Volcana's breasts before pulling out and kissing the woman on the lips in a way that was almost sweet._

_Volcana responded by grabbing him by the head and turning it to the side and giving him a long sensual lick that started at his collarbone and went right up to his brow before ending it in another heated kiss which dissolved into the two licking each other's tongues and faces._

_The two continued this for some time before Volcana pushed the man down and grabbed his erect cock and lined it up with her pussy. She slowly began to sink down on it, teasing him a bit by placing only the head in-between her nether lips before taking him in fully._

_"Fuck... Mmmm... Just the cock to fill me...," Volcana said in ecstasy as she felt him hit her cervix and stretch her out._

_"You know that size isn't everything," Nero said with a chuckle as he leaned up and kissed each tit before falling back down on the bed and rubbing his hands up Volcana's sides._

_"Like you can talk as you have a cock that most women dream to have in them... Fucking them... Making them worship it...," Volcana panted out as she moved her hips side to side and back and forth a bit before she leaned down, pressing her breasts into his chest and proceeded to make out with him, slipping her tongue into his mouth, rolling it around with his as they fucked._

_The two stayed like this for some time, with Volcana using her vaginal muscles to massage Nero's cock who would respond by thrusting into her in a series of rapid strokes, one of which caused her to cum._

_After a while longer and cumming at least two more times, she began to rock her hips slightly harder before placing both hands on Nero's chest and giving the man a wink before she started to bounce up and down on his pole._

_Nero placed one hand on her hip and the other on one of her tits and began to squeeze both, causing Volcana to moan even louder as the sounds of the two's hips smacking into each other echoed through the room._

_"Oh shit…oh fuck…" Volcana panted out in pleasure as Nero repeatedly hit her G-spot before leaning back down and capturing his lips with her own._

_Nero cupped the back of her head before he quickly rolled them over, much to Volcana's amusement and began to thrust into the woman. Volcana wrapped her legs around Nero's waist and began to meet his thrusts with her own as best she could._

_Sounds of their flesh slapping into each other echoed through the room along with grunts from Nero and moans from Volcana, along with the occasional swear word or seven. The two stayed in this position for a while until Nero felt himself reaching his end._

_He leaned down and began to whisper huskily into Volcana's ear as he continued to thrust into her, "I'm going to cum…"_

_"Insider me you fat cock bastard, don't you fuckin dare pull out or stop or I swear I'll kick your ass," Volcana said as she pulled Nero into a heated kiss that was almost sweet._

_Nero obliged the woman and continued to thrust into her until he finally came deep inside her pussy, the action caused Volcana to cum as well. Both moaned into the kiss in bliss before Nero pulled back and removed his still erect cock from Volcana's dripping folds. Volcana giggled as she used her fingers to scoop up a small amount of Nero's and her's cum and brought it up to her lips to lick._

_Nero watched her before he lowered his head to her breasts and began to kiss and lick them, causing Volcana to let out a moan of satisfaction before she suddenly rose from the bed, taking Nero's hand and dragging him towards their bathroom._

_"We gonna take a shower now?" Nero asked as he pulled himself in behind Volcana and began to rub her rear and kiss her neck._

_Volcana leaned into Nero and began to grind her toned ass against his still hard member, "No…we're going to have a nice long bubble bath"_

_She reluctantly pulled away from Nero and quickly turned the facet on and began to add the materials needed, afterward she turned towards Nero and gave him a coy smirk as she signaled him to 'come here' with a finger while her other hand trailed down towards her still wet and eager pussy and began to rub it._

_Nero approached her and let her guide him down into the quickly rising warm water before she straddled his hips, stopping momentarily to impale herself on him before she grabbed him by the face and brought him into a kiss._

_Nero cupped the back of her head with one hand while the other went to her rear and gave it a slight smack, the action caused Volcana to jump in slight surprise before she pulled out of the kiss and gave Nero a raised brow._

_"Really, that's the best you gut Nero?" the demon asked with a chuckle before she started to bounce on his hips, causing water to start slushing around the large tub "Come on baby, spank me like I've been a bad girl. I want impressions of your hands on my ass tomorrow"_

_"Might have trouble sitting down because of that," Nero panted out as he slapped Volcana's rear again, harder this time which caused the girl to let out a moan_

_"It'll be worth it…" Volcana said before she slammed her lips against Nero's as she increased in her bouncing while Nero began to slap her ass harder and harder as time went on_

_Safe to say, Volcana and Nero had a hard time getting out of the tub a few hours later…_

_ *End Flashback* _

"Fuck me!" cried Volcana as she pumped her fingers in and out of both her pussy and ass. She had been doing this for about an hour but it wasn't the same without Nero.

"Nero I want your big cock in me! Ah!" begged Volcana as she laid on her side as her fingers dug into her snatch and her ass, "Yes! Yes! Ah! Mmmm! Fuck!"

She could feel her pussy and ass tightening even more. Clenching the four fingers stuck in her cunt and the three in her anus. Her face expressed both bliss and concentration as the demon worked both her holes with her hands.

"Mmmm! Ah! Ah-ah-fuck-yeah-ah-yes!" she chanted pumping herself even faster in accordance with her clenching muscles.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Volcana as her world turned white as her body was raked with a powerful orgasm, her vaginal muscles clamping down on her fingers while her asshole puckered tightly. Her body twitched as her orgasm began to subside, "Mmmm."

The demon lady removed her fingers from her lower region, bringing her right hand to her mouth to clean her fluids from it. Volcana hummed as she tasted herself. Maybe when Nero got home, she'd let him fuck her ass...

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	5. A Different Shore

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 5: A Different Shore_ **

**_Nero's Home, Magnolia, Fiore_ **

Today was just going to be a lazy day. No quests, no work, just plain relaxation. Nero's team was off on a quest as he had taken one that lasted a few days, much longer than he originally thought and they went out to do something as they waited for him to return. So, Nero decided to spend his day relaxing at his home by Lake Sciliora while waiting for them to get back. It should take them until tomorrow to get back as the quest they took involved taking care of some sort of monster that was threatening to demolish a small town.

So, to kill some time, the hunter decided to call into Fairy Tail and tell them he was taking a day off to rest up after his last quest. Of course, 'resting up' meant entirely something different to Volcana. The two were getting a little more serious in their relationship, going from 'friends-with-benefits' to 'not-yet-lovers-but-more-than-friends.'

At the moment, Nero was lying down in the grass just at the edge of Lake Sciliora. Wearing only a set of swimming shorts as he lay in the sun, hands folded behind his back as he soaked up the sun's rays. A peaceful expression adorned his face as he lay there. However, he frowned slightly when he felt a shadow over him.

"Well, Nero," greeted a familiar voice that caused the hunter to open his eyes and sit up and turn to the owner. When he did, he found an even sexier version of Volcana than the night she gave him the mother of all stripteases.

Standing over him, with a towel wrapped around her waist like a skirt, but didn't do any favors in hiding her barely visible white thong bikini that barely covered her nether regions or her incredible bust. It only made her all the more sexy that the top portion of her suit didn't have any shoulder straps. Volcana even styled her hair slightly different, brushing it a bit to give it a more wavey appearance, as opposed to her normal fiery hairstyle, her slender main of hair contrasting her tan body. Very graceful and gorgeous, she paralyzed Nero with her look.

"Uhh...," was all he could get out as his brain had a momentary shutdown.

"I take it from your frozen face that I look good. Try not to drool too much, honey," She said smirking and walking the lake nearby to start swimming.

"Whatever you say," chuckled Nero as he sat up fully to watch her approach the edge of the lake. Where his house had been built, there was actually a small beach with sand rather than grass, so there was a little bit of a surf. He took notice of the way she dropped her towel at the edge of the water and approached the water, an extra sway in her hips as the water lapped at her feet and sudden breeze catching her hair and having it flow through the air currents like water

Nero watched her walk until she was knee deep, the light shimmering off the water lit up her body, giving Volcana's curves and hourglass body a sensual aura. As she waded into the water, the demon lady felt his gaze on her body, smiling to herself as she knew he was staring at her ass. Deciding to tease him a bit, she bent down, doing it in an erotic fashion that showed off her curves and ass, making her thong stretch a bit as she cupped some water in her hands.

The platinum blond watched as she raised the water up and let the substance trickle across her body, rolling across her skin, catching the midday light. The Demon lady then glanced over her should at Nero and gave him an impish smile, "Are you gonna sit there all day, or are you going to come in?"

"In a minute," he chuckled as he stood up and made his way to the water's edge, "just enjoying the scenery."

Volcana grinned at him as she suddenly dove into the water, leaving him there to watch as she swam under the crystal-clear water like some sort of enchanting siren. Nero just smirked before slowly entering the cool waters and sank below the water's surface. He watched as Volcana moved like specter through the cool waters and amongst the clear water's in the lake. Her hair floated around her and drift with the currents like a tail almost as the demon lady twirled through the water with such grace that if Nero didn't know better, he'd mistake her for a possible mermaid.

She cast a brief glance at him and winked before she kicked off a submerged rock, right towards him. Nero stayed where he was, using his arms two keep his body submerged close to the bottom of the floor as Volcana approached him and suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her full buxom chest against his own. This action caught Nero off guard as a small stream of bubbles escaped his mouth. He kicked off the bottom of the lake and towards shallow waters with the demon lady still holding onto him, her barely concealed chest pressing into his more and more.

He reached a spot where the water only reached up to his chest before he and Volcana both emerged and inhaled a deep breath of oxygen. The Demon Lady chuckled as she kept herself pressed against Nero and wrapped a toned muscular leg around his waist, allowing her sex to press against his still covered pelvis. The hunter chuckled as the beauty leaned in and gave him a quick peck on his lips.

"I don't this is what I had in mind when I said I wanted to-," began Nero however, this only prompted Volcana to slam her lips against his, cutting off his sentence and spearing her tongue into his mouth.

_'Fuck it, why not?'_  thought Nero as he returned the woman's advances. The two remained lip locked as she ground against him and let out a gasp as a bulge in his shorts brushed against her stimulated clit.

"Mmmm," hummed Volcana sensually as Nero continued to nip at her neck. She let out another gasp as she continued to grind her clit against his growing erection, causing sparks of pleasure to run through her body. As the hunter, kissed her neck, the demon letting her head fall back to give him more access, she used him as a sort of pole while he tried to resist the urge to just rip his trunks off and drive his hardened member into her.

After several more moments, Volcana paused in her grinding to engage in another heated makeout session with Nero while she ran her hands across his chest, taking in the defined and scarred muscle. He wasn't built like a bear with muscle upon muscle but he wasn't slim either, if anything he was somewhere in between. After several minutes of the two nearly mauling each other's faces off they separated with heavy panting.

"I'll... admit... this is... better...," admitted Nero, panting as he began regaining his breath.

"Thought you might...," chuckled Volcana, "But I think... you want more."

"Yeah?" he inquired as he cupped her's rear and gave both cheeks of her toned ass a gentle squeeze that caused the redhead to moan in pleasure before giving him another kiss, "what else do you think?"

"That... you... want... to... fuck... me...," she stated as she kissed the sides of his face before trailing down to his neck and began to suck at his Adam's apple.

Nero snorted as he adjusted his hold on Volcana and let her explore his neck with her tongue and mouth for the next several moments. He also took this time to knead her ass and gently dry hump into her, causing her to gasp in delight before she pulled back and ran her hands down to his trunks and pushed them down as much as she could.

Nero, seeing she was having some difficulty, held her in one hand and used his other to push his trunks down far enough for his fully erect, nearly throbbing cock out into the cool waters of the lagoon. He shivered as the cool liquid washed over his sex before Volcana gripped it and began to pump him, causing him to return to kneading her ass and began to trail a series of kisses down her throat and to her collarbone while the demon threw her head back in pleasure when Nero found a certain spot on her throat where she was most sensitive. A place that he would regularly attack when they screwed each other.

"Mmmm... you like that, huh?" said Volcana hotly, her words came out breathlessly as she pumped Nero's cock and swore that it grew a little since she started her actions, "You wanna stick your cock in me and fuck me raw?"

"Among... other... things...," mumbled Nero as he kept kissing her neck before working his way back up her neck, alternating between kissing and sucking her neck before he arrived at her lips. The demon lady let out a moan into his mouth as she sucked in his tongue.

As she was suckling him, she ceased her handjob and pulled her thong aside and quickly aligned her readied sex with his before she began to slide down it, letting out a gasp as he stretched her the further he went until he was at her womb's entrance.

Volcana shivered in pleasure as her new lover paused in his actions and adjusted his grip on her rear while she wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her wet tits into his chest. She looked up into his eyes with lust and spoke in a husky tone before crushing her lips against his, her tongue entering his mouth wrestling with his.

"Fuck me, Nero...," she ordered, between a kiss.

Nero then pulled almost all the way out of her warm and tight snatch and then rammed his way back in, causing her to let out a shriek of delight before drawing back out again and repeating his actions. Volcana tightened her grip on Nero as he began to thrust into her and the water around them began to slosh as their bodies made contact with each other.

"Oh yes…oh yes…yes, yes, yes!" Volcana began to chant as Nero humped her like his life depended on it.

While they weren't that loud, they were still careful enough to keep it quiet enough to not draw attention. So the only sounds that were heard were Nero's occasional grunts as he pumped into her. Volcana stifling her moans and screams of pleasure by crushing her mouth against his. After a minute of making out, the demon lady broke the kiss to rest her head on his shoulder, panting as his length plunged in and out of her cunt. She also began to respond with thrusts of her own but found herself struggling on account that the pleasure she was starting to feel was making it hard to concentrate and Nero's grip on her ass made moving her lower body a little hard. So, she settled for manipulating her vaginal muscles to caress his cock as it hammered into her as if they were designed for each other.

After a few minutes, Volcana pulled Nero into a searing kiss as she continued to mew in pleasure, "I'm going to…I'm going…oh fuck I'm going to cum!"

Nero felt her muscles clenching around his cock and started pounding into her slightly harder and faster, causing Volcana to almost scream out if her tongue wasn't being suckled by him. Her pleasure reaching new heights as he struck her G-Spot over and over until she finally came.

"Aaahhhh fuuuck!" she cried out as her pussy clamped down onto his length.

Nero thrust into her harder, even as she was cumming. His own end closing as he fucked the woman harder and harder. Volcana's mouth hung open in a silent scream. He bucked his hips into hers rougher until he felt himself spill his seed into her womb. The demon lady let out a strangled moan of pleasure as he emptied his load into her womb.

Nero ceased his thrusting as Volcana fell against his chest, a breathless chuckle escaping her as she let her head rest on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his torso in a loving manner. The demon hummed as she felt him still lodged in her tight pussy.

Nero was about to move her off his tool, however, she refused to let him go that easy as she tightened her legs around his waist.

"I wanna feel you...in me...," spoke Volcana in a weak voice, "wanna feel you..."

"Whatever the lady wants," smirked Nero as he slowly made his way to the shore. His length still sheathed in her cunt. Volcana let out a pleasurable sigh as his cock brushed her insides in all the right ways.

Getting to their spot, Nero set Volcana down on her shaky legs before he set her down on the soft towel. He took a seat next to her and fixed his trunks so that if someone did come around, his dick wouldn't be hanging out. The demon let out a chuckle as she laid down next to him, snuggling up against him as she draped one leg across his in a manner that was less than modest.

Drying their bodies out in the sun, the two lay there for some time, almost an hour, just snuggling each other. Volcana hummed as she traced her fingers across his chest, tracing his scars, pecks, and muscles. She gently let her fingertips on his chest. It wasn't long until she cast a look down at his cock, giggling as despite it being covered, was semi-hard. Thinking about stroking it, coaxing him into another rut, an idea formed in her head.

Silently, she slipped away from him, not before planting a kiss so soft on his cheek that he almost didn't notice it. Getting to her feet, she made her way quickly into their house to get something. For a minute, Nero didn't notice that she had left until he rolled to his side and found that Volcana wasn't there anymore.

"Hmm?" he hummed in confusion as he looked around for her until he spotted Volcana sitting in a chair on the porch. Sitting up, he was about to go over to her until she turned her body in such a way that she completely exposed her upper body. Reaching behind her back, the demon lady unclasped her bra, the thin piece of clothing came off instantly and fell to the ground as her hair hung to one side on her shoulder, revealing her bountiful breasts in all their glory.

Nero sat there for a moment as Volcana continued the seemingly innocent display of her anatomy. Leaning back into the chair she sat in as she reached down and picked up a bottle of skin lotion she brought with her from the house. Using her other hand, she twisted the cap open and held the bottle over her abdomen and squirted some of the creamy skin lotion over her chest and dropped the bottle on the ground.

Taking her both her hands now and placed them over her lotion covered breasts to lightly grab each mound with her hands then rubbed her fingers to smear the cream all around. Nero just watched, getting more aroused at seeing her fondle her lotion covered tits and already his swim shorts felt tighter. Volcana picked her right breast mound and craned her neck so that her pink lips made contact with her nipple then she opened her mouth and flicked her tongue to lick the areola and nipple at the same time.

"Fuck," said Nero to himself.

The warm wet tongue of hers licked around the nipple in a smooth circle and she closed her lips on it as she was now making a suckling noise, she was suckling her own breast while her other hand was squeezing and rubbing her other breast.

"Mmmmm," She moaned then released her mouth from it and looked right at Nero, a sultry grin on her face and bedroom eyes, "So? Are you going to there all day, because I'm getting lonely over her, Nero."

"Hell yeah," stated the hunter as he stood up and made his way over to her as Volcana stood up to meet him. He didn't even stop as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a passionate kiss that she eagerly returned cupping both his cheeks as he laid his hands on her waist.

He could feel her lotion bathed tits against his chest increasing his arousal and lust for this woman. He had one hand behind her head pushing her deeper into the kiss to the point where he was literally sucking her tongue in. His other hand reached down to her other part of the swimsuit and slowly peeled away her white thong little by little till it reached the end of her ankles.

With a yank, the thong came off and fell onto the porch as Volcana stood bare in all her glory as she and Nero kissed passionately, starting out soft, enjoying the moment. The hunter let Devil Bringer's claws gently glide across her skin, the demon shivering in delight at the sensation. Responding to his advances, she trailed her hands down from his cheeks, down his neck, across his chest and abdomen to where his trunks started. Gripping the hem, she peeled them down until she revealed his erect member once more.

Volcana broke the kiss, albeit, reluctantly and looked at him with a hungry look, but it was also loving and passionate, "Nero, I want you...," she whispered, leaning towards him, her lips just centimeters from his, her hot breath mixing with his as he breathed deeply, "I want you so bad..."

"Then take me...," he replied, leaning into her, however, Volcana cupped his cheeks with her hands to look him in the eyes.

"No," she stated, as her eyes held a slightly different emotion, "Nero... I  _want_  you..."

The way she said it, the pleading, the need, the want in her voice caused him to look at her with a new understanding.

"Nero, you've made me feel so much...," explained Volcana as wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into an embrace, no kissing, chest her wanting contact, "Made you understand what it's like to be human... and I want you..."

With a frustrated sigh, she pulled back to rest her hands on his chest while he held her hips, "What I'm saying is, I love you, Nero," admitted Volcana, "And I want to be with you."

"I know," said Nero softly, leaning his head against her's, "And I love you too."

This caused Volcana to smile brightly, her eyes twinkled when she heard him say those words. It wasn't like the previous times when they were screwing each other. This was genuine. He loved her. And she loved him.

And with that, her eyes began to glisten as tears started to fall. Leaning, the two kissed softly, the demon and the demon hunter embracing each other.


	6. A different Shore Part 2

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 6: A Different Shore Part 2_ **

They admitted it. A Demon and a Demon Hunter admitted that they loved each other. It was a rather unholy union, but neither was Sparda's and Eva's relationship. However, in the light of the dipping sun, it's light shining down into the two lovers who embraced each other told a complete story.

Volcana, the sister to Nevan, the Lightning Witch, was crying. Tears of joy fell as she admitted her true feelings to the one she loved. And he returned those feelings. The newly formed couple just stood there, their bodies contrasting each other with her tanned skin and fiery red hair against his pale and platinum blonde hair. The demon lady kissing him passionately, slowly, softly, as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

She could cry.                                                  

She could feel.

She could love.

And she decided that from this moment on, she wouldn't go another day without Nero's love.

Volcana softly kissed him, the hunter doing the same as they stood in place. Both of them, gently embracing the other, wanting to savor this moment for as long as possible. Their lips caressed the others in a loving dance of love. Letting only their feelings speak.

Slowly, the redhead trailed her hands across his chest, gliding up so that she should rest them on his neck. The Hunter doing the same, only with his destination was slightly lower. His hands slid down her body to her waist where he came to rest. Devil Bringer glowing a bright gold as opposed to its original azure radiance. Getting a bit bolder, he let Devil Bringer drift to her exposed ass to cup one of her cheeks to give a gentle squeeze.

Volcana mewed into the kiss as she leaned further into their kiss, her hands going hand his head as she pressed her still lotion covered tits into his broad chest. Her body practically trembled with emotion as she let feelings into her soul. Feelings like love, joy, happiness, and fulfillment. She felt complete with him. She felt safe with him.

The demon lady traced the back of his neck with her nails, creating intricate patterns as she embraced him. Her sex brushed against his, creating a pleasurable friction as she kissed him. With the sun setting, the woman stepped back, but maintained her hold on Nero, pulling him into their home.

Once inside, the hunter shut the door behind them. The stood right at the doors, gently kissing for a solid five minutes. There was no competition between them, seeing who could dominate the other. No this was for both of them. They both wanted to give themselves to the other. It wasn't until Volcana broke the kiss, resting her head against his, her eyes still trickling tears as the demon met the hunter's own eyes.

"Nero...," she whispered softly.

"I know...," he answered just as softly as he picked her up in a bridal fashion with her wrapping her left arm around his neck while her right massaged his chest. Volcana let out a sigh as her eyes fluttered closed, her hand cupping his chin to his lips to her's in another loving embrace.

He knew what she wanted, and he wanted it to.

Making his way upstairs, the platinum blonde carried the redhead through their home. Having already memorized the hallways and passages to get to their room safely. The demon kept kissing him as he held her close, not wanting anything to get between them. Her fingers tracing his chest gently as she ran her other hand through his hair.

Arriving at their bedroom, Nero set Volcana down, the woman maintaining their liplock by laying her hands on his cheeks. The hunter guided them to the bed as they gently kissed. He laid her down on the bed, the demon still caressing his lips with her's. As they were laying down, the demon lady's hand went to his hard member and began stroking him gently. Nero groaned in pleasure and decided to return the favor by sliding two fingers of Devil Bringer into her core. Volcana moaned into their kiss.

Nero and Volcana embraced each other as they laid down next to each other, their kissing getting more intense along with touching their partners' sweet spots. The demon ran her hands up and down his back, savoring the texture and feel of his muscles. He returned the favor by massaging her waist before moving his hands to her ass, squeezing it tightly. Volcana moaned loudly, breaking their kiss, her body begging for more of his touch as a result.

Nero moved down a bit and began teasing and tasting her tan breasts, which were still covered with lotion. The action caused Volcana to throw her head back as she began to pant a bit louder and gasp as he worshipped her body. Also, the action caused her to gasp out his name, "I want you, Nero!" begged Volcana, running her hand through his hair as she jerked him off, "Mmmmm! Fuck! I want you so bad!"

Hearing her pleas, the hunter trailed back up to her face and kissed her fully, "I want you too, Volcana."

Shifting over to the end of the bed, the son of the Dark Slayer put his feet down on the ground while his body laid down on the mattress. He moved Volcana above his waist, the demon quick got the message and stroked his member gently for a moment before climbing on top, putting her legs outside his own on the floor while facing away from him. Volcana rubbed his erection against her core, shivering in excitement at the thought of being filled again. Taking a deep breath, she slowly impaled herself on his cock, a loud moan protruding from her mouth as she gasped in pleasure. This new position stimulated her vaginal walls in ways she couldn't ever imagine. Nero rose from his spot and held Volcana close to him, massaging her breasts while licking her ear. The pyrokinetic demon encircled his neck with her arms from behind, arching her back while adjusting to the size of his erection in her folds.

"Just as tight as ever," whispered the hunter as Devil Bringer massaged her right tit, the rough skin sending waves of pleasure through Volcana.

"And you're just as hung," she said, looking back over her shoulder to give him a tender kiss, "I love you, Nero."

"I love you too, Volcana," responded Nero.

The demon lady gave him another kiss, "I want you to give me your love, Nero. Don't hold back," she pleaded, "Show me how much you love me."

"How can I refuse?" Nero replied as he laid back and moved his hands to Volcana's waist and guided her up and down his length, starting out slowly.

Pure affection, love, and desire were all on display as Nero and Volcana made sweet love to each other. Volcana slowly bounced herself with a steady rhythm, moaning softly as her core soaked Nero' member. Her hands were placed on her knees, pleasure coursing throughout her entire body. She urged herself to never stop loving him and wanted to prove that point with emphasis. After starting with an even pace, Volcana began bouncing harder on Nero, her moans increasing and becoming louder. The Demon Hunter longed for his lover to be more aggressive and he was getting his wish. To keep her balance, Volcana placed her hands on his chest to maintain balance, helping her move even faster on Nero who clenched his teeth as her womanhood tightened on him.

"Damn, Volcana! You're getting tighter! I love it!" Nero said with satisfaction.

This response caused Volcana to move at a quicker pace, their hips colliding with tremendous force, "Mmmmm! Yes, my lover! Ohhhh! Give it to me! I want you so bad! Ah! Mmm! Mmm! Ohhhhh!"

The movement of their hips reached an incredible pace as Nero held Volcana's waist to thrust upward into her flower, her screams of ecstasy turning him on. The way Nero moved his pelvis into her core made Volcana dizzy with pleasure. Her mind went to another world as she slowed down and grounded her ass into Nero' crotch, only to resume her quick pace again. He rose from the bed and put his head underneath Volcana's left arm to suckle on her breast. The demon lady threw her head back and moaned like crazy, her body jolting with sensual sensations. To keep the smooth pace, Nero put his hands under Volcana's ass, going full throttle with no intention of stopping until his lady climaxed.

Volcana voiced her cries of pleasure, "Aaaahhh! Nero! I'm cumming again!"

"Let it go, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear, continuing to guide her up and down his pole.

No longer able to hold it off, the demon experienced her second orgasm of the night as she screamed in pleasure. It took a minute for Volcana to come down from her orgasmic high. Nero recognized this and caressed her body while kissing her neck, earning a throaty moan from his lover. Volcana turned her head back to him and kissed him again. Even though she felt tired from riding her lover for a while, the demoness wanted more, showing the hidden lust lying dormant in her body.

Feeling herself dislodged from Nero' member, Volcana found herself against the bed. The son of the Darkslayer got on top to kiss her passionately. His lover eagerly returned the lip lock while grinding her hips to his, indicating she wanted him inside her again. She wouldn't have to wait long. The demon lady felt Nero' hands on her thighs and her legs gently separated. He moved his manhood to her core, moving it up and down and slightly entered her with the head of his member. Volcana held her breath in anticipation, waiting to be filled again.

Not really able to restrain himself Nero pushed his way into Volcana's womanhood again, causing her to writhe in implausible pleasure. She looked down and saw his love muscle entirely inside her. It was too incredible to describe. The demon lady slid her hands over his shoulders to hold him close to her body. Before Nero started thrusting again, Volcana coaxed him for another kiss, which he obliged.

The two kissed passionately, a warmth growing between them. As they kissed, Volcana's abilities activated. Her body changing to its true form: her devil trigger. As her hair turned to fire, skin becoming red, and her eyes glowing a lit ruby, some tears still fell. As her Devil Trigger transformed her body, Nero's Devil Bringer glowed a brighter gold, the power from Volcana mixing with it in a swirl of red and gold energy.

After kissing for nearly a minute, the two pulled back and Volcana whispered,  **"One more time?"**

Smiling softly, Nero replied with, "Yes. You ready?"

The redhead smiled and kissed him again, "Please, Nero. Give it to me."

Hearing the desperation in her voice, the Demon hunter began with quick, powerful thrusts, wanting Volcana to feel every inch of him. She did and squealed in approval as her G-Spot was frequently touched by the head of his member and it became clear that another enormous climax was on its way. Volcana held Nero as close as she could, their chests colliding constantly and goosebumps forming on their skins. The love they were sharing at this moment was indescribable. No one could come between them.

Volcana's screams increased in frequency. Nero relentlessly pounded her core to the point of exhaustion, giving every ounce of his love to her without question. The assassin adored this from him. The Demoness wrapped her legs around his waist while dragging her nails down his back, her cries of agonizing pleasure motivating Nero to keep assaulting her womanhood. Volcana then kissed her love hard, moaning loudly in his mouth. Her flames dancing around their forms, but not burning each other. It wouldn't be long before the couple experienced another exhilarating finish.

She broke the kiss and cried out,  **"NERO! MMMMMMMM! NERO! YOU'RE SO GOOD! AHHH! I DON'T EVER WANT YOU TO STOP MAKING LOVE TO ME! OHHHH! YESSS! I WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN! PLEASE KEEP GOING! YES! YESSSSS!"**

The Demoness's desperate pleas made Nero put his thrusting into overdrive, the bed beneath the couple shaking with every movement the Demon hunter made into his woman. The climax for both lovers was closer to realization. Knowing this fact, Volcana tightened her leg grip around Nero as he felt his own relief arriving shortly.

After their long struggle, the engaged couple reached their absolute limit as Nero buried his face into Volcana's neck as she let out a tremendous scream of passion and ecstasy when they reached climax. Volcana's flames shooting out around the entire room as they held each other close.

"VOLCANA!"

**"NEEERRRROOOO! YESSSSSSSSSS!"**

Volcana released her honey while Nero did the same with his semen, their essences mixed with each other. Soon, their orgasms began to fade as her Devil Trigger deactivated and the two came to rest on the bed.

Labored breathing could be heard inside the room, physical exertion pushed to the brink. Nero and Volcana finished another intense sex filled night with each other as the Demon hunter nestled his face in his lover's neck area. In truth, this was probably the best coition they've ever had. Nothing could ever compare to what both demon and hunter accomplished tonight.

The demon lady traced the hunter's back gently, the sheets covering both their bodies as she held him close. The tears that fell from her eyes were brushed away by the hunter. But still, her ruby eyes glistened, and for good reason.

She was in love.

She was in love with a being that was part demon and part human.

And she couldn't be any happier.

"I love you, Nero," whispered Volcana softly, as she ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Volcana," replied Nero as he looked up to her, his baby blue eyes locking with her red ones.

The demon felt a surge of happiness course through her as her eyes glistened brightly.

She loved him.

And He loved her.

The two leaned in to each other and kissed softly.


	7. New Kinks

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 7: New Kinks_ **

_*Six months later...*_

Things had gotten a lot more interesting since that day. Both Volcana and Nero had fallen for the other and boy, did the fall hard. So it came as no surprise that the two would often be seen together, taking jobs quite often, training. In fact, the demon hunter had actually managed to get the demoness her own weapon. A sword, not dissimilar to Dante's own sword Rebellion. It was a two-handed, claymore-like sword, the blade was about as wide as a human palm. The tip was slightly curved on one side, giving it an asymmetrical appearance. It had a flame-like pattern on the face of the blade while going down to the length, two spikes came out from the sword just above the handguard which also had two spikes. The entire sword was colored a fiery orange with a black handle and a skull right in the center of the guard. The entire length was about five feet nine inches. Making it just about the same size as Volcana herself.

While her weapon might be oversized, when you compare it to a weapon like Sparda, the sword Trish uses, Volcana's weapon is rather reasonable.

However, the sword wasn't currently in use. As for the two lovers, Nero was currently on a job with his team while the demoness stayed home.

 **"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horolochium!"**  shouted Lucy.

In a puff of smoke, a tall brown grandfather clock, with long black arms and short black legs, appeared. It had a glass case, a Roman-numerical clock at the center, and a small face at the top with slit eyes and a thin, twirl mustache-like mouth.

"The time is seven forty-eight," the spirit said cheerfully.

Without much argument, the Celestial Wizard opened up the spirit's glass door and settled inside. Now she was shivering inside the clock celestial spirit with a blanket "'brrr. I've been here before, you would have thought I'd remember to wear something warmer, I'm freezing my butt off' she says with great discomfort," Horolochium translates for Lucy as he walks with her inside him, with Nero, Natsu, and Grey by the spirits sides.

"It's your own fault for not dressing properly," Nero said simply, "the flyer literally said that we'd be heading into the mountains."

"'Not funny.' She replies quite sharply," Horolochium translates.

"So let me get this straight, our job is just to find some rare herbs up in these mountains?" Grey asked

"Basically," shrugged Nero.

"Seems a little overkill, don't you think?" Happy asked as he flew next to Natsu.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"He's paying us so many jewels just to find some plant? I'm mean sure it's cold up here, but anyone could do it," Happy responded

"Doesn't matter so long as we get paid," interjected Nero, keeping his focus forward, "Money's money. Doesn't matter where it comes from."

"Yeah, yeah," said Gray, however, he cast Nero a quick glance, "so, how are things with you and Volcana?"

"Pretty good," answered Nero evenly, as he trudged through the snow, "you thinking about getting a girlfriend, Gray? There's this one babe that's got eyes for you, ya know..."

"Not what I meant," cut in the Ice Mage, a blush forming which caused Natsu and Happy to chuckle while Nero smirked deviously, "What I mean is, how come Volcana isn't here with us? You two are practically inseparable."

Nero looked off in the distance, the demon hunter unconsciously scratching his nose with Devil Bringer. A habit he does when he is flustered or uncomfortable, "Yeah," realized Happy as he flew in front of him, "why isn't she here?"

"Volcana was... _busy,_ " answered the hunter cryptically as he picked up his pace. Leaving the wizards to glance at each other in curiosity. What was he talking about?

* * *

 

**_Nero's home, Magnolia, Fiore_ **

"Mmmppphhh!" Came the muffled, feminine moan from Nero's and Volcana's bedroom.

On the bed was the demon lady herself in a rather odd predicament. She was lying on her stomach on the bed, but the main difference was that Volcana was wearing a latex black and silver bikini, with black and silver stilettoes, and black latex gloves. The demon lady let out a groan of pleasure as her hands were cuffed behind her back and linked to a set of cuffs that were locked around her ankles.

Her mouth was gagged with a leather muffle and was blindfolded. The demoness trembled in pleasure as a dildo and butt plug were lodged in her ass and pussy, vibrating at a low frequency, keeping the woman at the edge of an orgasm, but not enough to give her relief. The tight latex outfit she was wearing and the temperature of the room which had been cranked up, gave the demon lady a juicy feeling but kept her from climax.

Ever since the two became an official couple, Volcana and Nero have been trying out some kinkier things. This being the most extreme they have done. The hunter was exactly comfortable with leaving her alone like this. Despite his feelings, the demon lady assured him that she would be perfectly fine, and could easily escape at any point if she wanted to. Reluctantly, the platinum blonde agreed, however, it would be a while before they tried anything else like this.

Keyword  _anytime._

* * *

 

_4 hours later..._

"That went well," stretched Nero as he and the others headed back to Magnolia. The job went pretty well, all things considered. Turns out, the reason they were called in was that the herbs they were asked to collect were actually protected by a large monster. So, it went well for all of them, each making about twenty-five thousand jewels each.

"Yeah," agreed Gray.

The wizards and hunter were taking their time getting back to Fairy Tail, but they shouldn't really bother as to how late it was. The sun had just fallen behind the mountains, casting the city into semi-darkness.

"Well, I'm gonna call it a day," stated the hunter as he made his way for his home, "See you guys tomorrow."

"Bye, Nero," waved Lucy as the hunter gave them a vague salute letting them know he heard them. They didn't notice him pick up his pace as he made his way down the path.

 _'Well, job's done. Better go check on, Volcana,'_  he thought as he jogged to his home.

After a ten minute jog, the hunter arrived at his home and shut the door behind him. Setting his sword down on the table, he cast his coat onto a chair as he headed up the stairs to their bedroom. As he was walking up the stairs, he heard the faint hum and the frustrated and pleasurable sighs and muffled groans of a familiar woman.

Making it to the bedroom, he opened the door to see Volcana trembling as sweat glistened her body. She was in desperate need of release, having spent about six hours on the cusp of an orgasm but unable to cross it. It was absolute torture for the demon lady as she arched her back, letting out a whine as her hips bucked, trying to get her self off.

"Well, looks like you need something, huh, Vee?" asked Nero as he approached Volcana, reaching out with Devil Bringer to run his fingers across her back. The demon lady moaned into the leather mouth gag that was strapped to her face. She shook under his touch as the nails of his demonic appendage drifted lower, cupping her ass. The name 'Vee' was a nickname Nero came up with, a sort of pet name, one which Volcana liked.

"You need a good fucking, right?" asked the hunter, squeezing her right ass cheek, causing her to squirm slightly underneath his grip.

Releasing her backside, Nero grabbed the chain that connected the cuffs to each other and pulled her up. The demon lady let out a surprised yelp but groaned in pleasure as she felt him cup her breasts, her chest heaving as she breathed heavily. He then pulled the bikini up, revealing her breasts and began to fondle them gently, before squeezing them a bit tighter, making the redhead cry out through the gag. It wasn't very painful, but it was oh so pleasurable. Nero continued to squeeze them as he started tweaking her nipples which hardened. Volcana let out a shriek of pleasure as some tears streamed down her face.

"Don't cry, Volcana," whispered Nero as he saw the tears and brushed them away. The demon lady let out a sniff as the soft touch of his hands ran across her cheeks, "You know I wouldn't ever hurt you."

Volcana nodded, as she felt him kiss her cheeks. The demon lady sighed in pleasure, the thought of him loving her brought untold amounts of pleasure, happiness, and joy. Her body trembled in need of release, and she needed it so much. She need him.

Quickly removing his clothing, Nero sat down on the bed and pulled Volcana over to him. Thanks to the cuff's chain strapped to her ankles being long enough, she was able to spread her legs for him. The hunter's length was at full mast and ready for her. Taking the dildo out, he removed the toy, noting the gasp of relief/disappointment.

"Just relax, Vee," assured Nero as he held his rod at her pussy which was completely wet and dripping for him, "I've got something just for you."

Taking hold of her waist, he pulled Volcana down in one motion, bringing her all the way to her base.

"GAAHBAHFJAAAAMFHFNSA!" cried out Volcana as the hunter's large member sheathed itself completely into her.

Nero snorted in amusement before he gave Volcana a kiss on the cheek as she trembled in pleasure, "Still tight, huh?" he said softly, "That's good. For you and me."

He then began to thrust into her snatch, the hunter reaching down to massage her ass, making Volcana moan in pleasure as her head fell back and she began taking quick breaths. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt him drill into her, swearing that he was going to drive her insane.

"You needed this," whispered Nero into her ear, continuing to fuck her, "Just like I need you, Volcana," Volcana let out a muffled cry through the gag, "I need you in my life, Volcana," as he spoke, he reached up to remove the gag, letting Volcana take a gulp of air before letting out a moan as she rolled her hips around in correspondence with his plunging length, "Now I wanna hear how much you need me."

"YES! YES, I NEED YOU NERO!" cried out Volcana as her hips bucked wildly, "I WANT YOU! I WANT YOU SO BAD! I LOVE YOU, NERO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

"That's all I needed to hear," declared Nero, as he smiled and cupped her cheeks and pulled her down into a kiss, "Now, let's see about your problem." He then intensified his thrusts, fucking the demon lady's tight cunt, her juices letting his length plunge in and out rapidly. His hips slapped against her's as the demon lady threw her head back, a powerful cry escaping her lips as she bucked her hips.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! AH-AH-AH-AH! FUCK ME, NERO! FUCK ME SO GOOD, AH!" cried out the demon lady as her pussy clamped down onto his length, but still, he plunged into her.

"Fuck!" growled Nero as he thrust into her, pushing her onto her back as he fucked her, "I'm gonna cum!"

"YES, CUM!" begged Volcana as she rolled her hips around in euphoria, a little bit of drool leaking out from the corner of her mouth, "I WANT YOU TO CUM IN ME! FILL ME WITH YOUR SEED! FUCK ME RAW! MARK ME WITH YOU CUM!"

He quickened his thrusts, determined to bring as much enjoyment to the redhead as he possibly could. Her tight snatch wrapped around his dick perfectly, which only intensified the feeling of enjoyment he was getting from fucking her. He could feel his cock twitch and pulse as he thrust, getting ready to blow at any second. Then, it came, "Fuck! I'm cumming!"

Volcana let out a silent scream as her face contorted into utter bliss. She was grinning, her mouth hanging open as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. The sensation of his semen entering her womb was so good. It was so good. Especially after one thing they tried a while back. Nero continued to cum, way passed the rate he normally could as his seed filled her womb, making it expand. Her belly inflated beneath her as Nero's essence filled her beyond anything she had ever felt before.

After a full minute of release, Nero let out a gasp of relief when he was finished. He kept his length lodged into Volcana's cunt. The demon lady let out a content sigh as she snapped her fingers and the cuffs vanished, as did the stilettos. She pulled herself off Nero's limp member but quickly grabbed the dildo before any of his seed could escape and plugged her womanhood, keeping his essence inside her.

Nero let out a few breaths as he regained himself from the intense fucking before he felt Volcana crawl over to him and lay down next to him.

"Mmmm, that was a good one," hummed Volcana sexily as she kissed his neck.

"Still can't believe you're into this sort of stuff," said Nero as he glanced down at her inflated stomach.

"Well, you better believe it, hun," stated Volcana as she wrapped an arm around his chest and pressed her self into his side and kissed him on the lips, "cause you're gonna be fucking me all over this house tonight."

"Fucking hell, I've said it before, I'll say it again," snorted Nero as he returned the kiss to fondle her tits, "You're crazy."

"Only for you, Nero," she stated between kisses as she rubbed her engorged belly, relishing the feeling of his semen inside her.


	8. All Day Embrace

_**Devil Tail: Author's Cut** _

_**Chapter 8: All Day Embrace** _

Nero woke up early in the morning. The light from the rising sun shining down into his eyes. The sound of chirping birds echoed within the room. Light from the early morning sun filled the room as the wind blew into the room announcing the bringing of a new day. The hunter let out a groan as he lifted his left hand to his face to rub his eyes.

However, as he was doing so, he took notice of the absence of a certain form that was usually snuggled up to him.

"Volcana?" Said the hunter as he looked to his right to find that the aforementioned woman was missing. Ever since they became a couple, Volcana rarely left his side. The hunter would admit, it could get a little annoying at times, but he knew that she was still getting used to the whole concept of emotions, and truth be told, it felt weird to him that she was gone.

"Vee?" Called out the platinum blonde as he removed the bedsheets and went over to grab a pair of boxers to put on and a shirt. He wasn't worried about not going into the Guild, the last quest had left him exhausted and he asked Makarov if he could take the weekend off. The old master agreed and told him to be in on the first day of the week.

"Where is she?" Said the hunter to himself as he opened the door to their bedroom leading into the hallway, but the second he did, he was struck with the sweet smell of someone cooking.

_'Is-is she cooking?'_ Thought Nero as he sniffed the air and noted the sweet scent of maple syrup. Making his way through the hallway, the hunter descended the stairs to the main room where he found the demon lady, in the most interesting of appearances.

Volcana was at the kitchen, humming to herself as she cooked what appeared to be French toast, eggs, and bacon. The table was set for the two of them, two places, a pitcher of orange juice, the works. But what really had Nero's attention was what Volcana was wearing, or lack of wear. The demoness was wearing an apron, but that was it. She was completely nude underneath, and she decided to get a little frisky because the hunter noticed a small butt plug lodged in her ass with a ruby jewel.

"Didn't know you could cook," Said Nero, approaching the demon lady from behind to wrap his arms around her waist to pull her into a loving embrace, that caught Volcana by surprise if her sudden giggle was any indicator.

"Figured I'd surprise you today," Replied Volcana, giggling as she ground her ample rear into Nero's crotch. The hunter hummed as he kissed along her neck, the demoness letting out a content sigh as she leaned her head back so that her head leaned against his as their lips found each other. Both demon and hunter shared, a soft kiss as she held the hand wrapped firmly around her waist while he pulled her close.

"So, what's the occasion?" Asked Nero, breaking the kiss to their displeasure.

"Well, since you have the weekend off, I thought I'd kick it off to make it  _memorable_ ," she answered turning around to nip at his lips, restraining herself enough so that they would save the fun for later.

"Why do I get the idea that I'm a little overdressed?" He quipped as he rubbed Volcana's sides affectionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck to so nip at him with kisses and light bites.

"That's because you are," she whispered before grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulled it off and tossed it away before yanking his boxers down. The action revealed his semi-hard length, the demon lady chuckled as she let her hand drift down slightly to his stomach area, "getting hard already, are we?"

"Can you blame me?" Quipped Nero as he trailed his hands down further, but was stopped by Volcana when she caught his wrists.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that later," she promised before turning to the stove once more, "just sit yourself down at the table for breakfast and a  _special_  treat."

"Can't wait," chuckled the hunter as he stepped away from the demoness, gathering up his clothing and tossed them on a couch. Sitting himself down at the table, he didn't have to wait too long before Volcana appeared before him with two plates of French toast, bacon, eggs, and two cups of coffee.

"Eat up," she suggested, leaning down to give the hunter a kiss on the cheek before she took her place across the table from him. The hunter hummed as he cut himself a piece of toast, and took a bite. But as soon as he did, his eyes widened.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Volcana, worries that she didn't cook it properly.

"No, nothing's wrong it's just...," he trailed off before looking up to give her a really impressed look, "this is really good. Like this is the best French Toast I've had in a long time."

Volcana smiles brightly, hearing that he liked it a lot brought her a lot of joy. She blushed slightly, giving a somewhat embarrassed chuckle, "I'm glad you like it," she said, her tone slightly abashed by his praise, however, it turned sensual as she leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Maybe I'll give you a little preview of what's to come."

Nero gave the demoness a confused look until he saw her remove the apron. She let it fall from her chest and onto the floor, revealing her bare chest open to him. She hummed in amusement as she enjoyed his stare. It wasn't lustful, well, not completely, but appreciative and loving.

"Better not let this go to waste now," Stated the demoness as she cut a piece of toast and slid the piece into Nero's mouth. Nero nodded as the two dug in.

The breakfast was really good. The hunter eating the food readily, but as he ate, snuck glances at Volcana every once and a while, so he could admire her nakedness.

"How is it?" asked Volcana as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Really good," he answered, glancing at Volcana, "You're a really good cook."

"Flattery will get you everywhere with me," the demoness quipped, giving him a loving look, "but I really like it that you like my cooking."

"Where did you learn to cook?" Asked Nero, giving her a bemused look, "The Demonworld has its own cooking show or something?"

"Funny," drawled Volcana in teasing tone, "but you pick up a few things over the years."

"Too true," he agreed as he finished off his eggs and was on the last two pieces of toast. As Volcana sat there watching him finish the last of his meal and another glass of orange juice, she couldn't help but wait. As he swallowed the last of his glass, she lifted her foot and ran it up his leg until it got to his cock.

Nero jumped slightly at the touch but gave Volcana an amused look, one that matched her sinful smirk. If she wants to play that game, hope she can take it as much as she can dish it. Reaching underneath the table with Devil Bringer, the hunter created Spectral Bringer, except this one was the same size as Devil Bringer. The ethereal appendage floated over to Volcana's cunt, and the claws lightly scraped against her skin just above her lips.

The demoness let out a surprised gasp, glancing down to see the appendage teasing her. Looking back up, Volcana have Nero an amused look, "Cheeky bastard," she chuckled, before letting out a moan as she felt one digit spread her lower lips.

"If you can't take what you can dish..," he teased as he continued his teasing.

Volcana breathed heavily before she steeled herself enough to begin running her foot up and down his cock, causing Nero to groan at the pleasurable friction.

"Can you?" she returned the teasing with her own, bringing up her other foot to give the hunter a foot job. Volcana could feel her lover's cock re-harden with both her feet rubbing against it and used one foot to focus on the tip with the other rubbing the sides. Looking at her lover, she saw that he was starting to pant already. However, she was in no position to speak. Volcana brought her right hand to her mouth to bite down on as Nero worked one finger into her pussy, adding another as the ethereal appendage worked her inner walls. His fingers danced across her insides in a way she hadn't experienced yet. Flexing, rubbing, scraping, teasing, everything to drive her crazy.

"Mmph," gritted the demoness as she clamped her mouth shut, trying to contain a moan.

"I think we're both ready, Vee," Stated Nero as he panted slightly.

"Agreed," sighed Volcana as she lowered her legs and he dismissed Devil Bringer.

Catching her breath, the demoness stood up on shaky legs but remained standing. Evidence of her arousal was made clear by her fluids running down the insides of her legs and her glistening cunt.

"Wait right here while I get your  _treat,"_  she said, gathering up the dishes in her hands and carried them to the sink. Volcana took her time walking to the sink with the dishes. Her hips swaying, teasing him as she did. Putting the dishes in the sink, she walked over to the fridge and pulled out a pack of pre-cut strawberries. Volcana smirked as she knew exactly what these were for.

Walking back to the table, she saw Nero's eyes watching her magnificent, jiggling bosoms sway. Seeing the desire in his eyes was making her rose-coloured nipples tightening to pebble hardness. She stopped in front of him and looked down at him, reaching out she ran a finger along his jaw. The hunter leaned up as she leaned down to embrace each other in a soft kiss. The two kissed gently as she ran her fingers through his silver locks. The demon lady sat down on his lap, careful to keep his dick out of her cunt, but just for the moment. She fully intended to welcome it into her later on. The two sat their kissing romantically for about ten minutes before Volcana leaned back slightly, her lips just millimeters away from his as their hot breath spread across their faces.

"I love you, Nero," whispered Volcana, her eyes half lidded shut.

"I love you too, Volcana," he replied, just as softly as her.

Volcana smiled as she got off Nero's lap to sit on the table. Once there, she spread her legs wide for the hunter and took one Strawberry and put it deep into her pussy.

"Here's your treat, Nero," said Volcana sensually, her eyes full of want and romance, "and I don't think I need to explain how to do this."

"Nope," was all he said before Nero leaned in, using his hands to spread her legs a bit more as his lips met her pussy. Volcana let out a moan as she let her head fall back as he started to eat her out. The hunter noting how her juices flowed out, which was no surprise considering the teasing he gave her prior to this. He could taste the strawberry in her core, mixing with her juices to create a sweet and tangy taste. He took his tone, knowing how Volcana likes this and ran his tongue across her nether lips, teasing her clit and libia.

"Mmmm," Volcana moaned as she bit her lip as Nero ate her pussy. He knew exactly how she liked it, "Aaahhh!"

Nero heard her cries, picking up the pace as he teased her lips and sucked on her entrance. His hands went to her cunt, rubbing her outer lips as he teased her.

"Ah-Nero-ah, yeah!" She gasped as her body withered in pleasure. Volcana fell back slightly, using her elbows to support herself as her hands went to her breasts to grope them as Nero ate her out, "Mmmm, you're so good! Ah!"

Nero hummed as he removed his head and slid his pointer and thumb into her pussy to take the strawberry out. Removing it, he quickly ate it, enjoying the combination of the strawberry's taste and Volcana's own. The sweet and tangy taste of her cunt had soaked into the strawberry, making it the best tasting strawberry he ever had.

"Still plenty of strawberries to go, Nero," panted Volcana as she sat up and picked another strawberry and placed it back into her pussy.

Without hesitating, Nero began to feast on her soft tender flesh. Each time he retrieved the strawberries, he would push them up and tease her g-spot. Berry after berry was eaten and with each one, it drew Volcana closer to her orgasm. As the last berry was rubbing her g-spot and Nero's head was forced deeper into the juncture of her thighs, Volcana knew she was there. Then with a cry and great shuddering, clenching spasms.

"Fuck, Nero!" Cried out the demon lady as she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him right into her pussy as she came.

Nero lapped up her juices as quickly as they came, having quite a bit of practice when Volcana entered his life. Catching her cum in his mouth, swirled it around, swallowing a bit and the strawberry that was in his mouth, but he didn't swallow all of it.

Standing up, Nero watched Volcana trembled as her orgasm began to subside. Her heavy, round, soft breasts heaving as she sucked in air in great gulps.

The demon lady let out a surprised chuckle as Nero pulled her off to the table and to her feet. He supported the demon lady by wrapping one arm and hand around her waist, pulling her flush against him as his other went to her cheek. He leaned in a met her lips with his in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm," moaned Volcana as she tasted herself on his lips before Nero pried her mouth open and let her cum flow in. The two stood there for a moment, swapping her fluids between them as the kissed. Volcana pulled herself flush against him, her DD-cup breasts pressed into his chest while his hard member rose up between her legs and rubbed her lips invitingly.

The demon lady brought her hands up to his cheeks cupping them as he trailed his hands down to her hips and held her close. Both demon hunter and demon lady embraced each other in a sinful union, not that they gave a damn.

After a few minutes, the two broke the kiss off, swallowing their saliva, her cum, and some juices from the strawberry. They stared at each other lovingly for a moment, the demon lady wrapping her arms around his neck while her did the same around her waist. Volcana pulled herself in, resting her chin on his shoulder while he rubbed her back gently.

"I don't know what I did to deserve someone like you, Nero," she whispered into his hair as she stroked his hair, "but I'm so happy that I'm with you."

"You stole my line," he quipped, but added honestly, "but I won't lie and say that it's been a while since I thought I would find someone I care about just as much as I did for Kyrie."

"Nero, what are-?" Began Volcana a little confused, pulling back before he silenced her by cupping her cheek, looking right into her red eyes with his blue.

"Kyrie was a big part of my life and I doubt I could love anyone more than her," sighed Nero sadly, remembering to the woman he first loved, but he then smiled softly and warmly as he leaned into Volcana who had an expression of realization on her face, "but that doesn't mean I can't love you just as much as I loved her."

Volcana smiles brightly as a few tears fell from her eyes. He just admitted that he loved her just as much as he loved Kyrie, the woman that was practically his entire world before her untimely death a few years ago. The two stared into each other's eyes for a moment before they leaned in, his eyes closing while hers fluttered shut as their lips met in a deep, romantic kiss.

The stood there for a minute, kissing the other softly. They loved each other, with all that they were, and Nero just admitted to Volcana that she was just as important to him as Kyrie had been. They kissed for a full minute before it started to get a bit more serious. After a few seconds, the kiss escalated as they began to get a bit more aggressive in their embrace before they took each other right there in the kitchen.

Volcana was now pinned against a wall by Nero, her legs spread wide enough, though, he took one to raise over his shoulder so he could insert his length into her tight pussy. The demon lady gasped as his length bottomed out in her love canal. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed Nero almost desperately. Her fingers tangling in his locks as they kissed passionately.

From the early teasing he gave her, it was no surprise that Nero's manhood easily slid in and out of Volcana's snatch, the demon lady withering in pleasure as he plowed her.

"Ah-Yeah-keep going!" Ordered Volcana, breaking their kiss to rest her head against his chest as she ground her hips against his, wrapping her other leg around his waist, "Fuck! Keep fucking me! Ah! Oh!"

Nero then lowered his hands to cup her buttocks as he continued sliding his cock into her fleshy passage. The demoness threw head back as she held his shoulders, a cry of ecstasy escaping her as her eyes closed shut in euphoria. She bucked her hips against his, creating more pleasure. However, through the sexual haze, she had one thing on her mind, and was determined to let her lover know what it was.

"Nero," gasped Volcana as she managed to steel herself enough to cup his cheeks and look him in the eyes, "You know I love you."

"Yes," he nodded, wondering what she was talking about.

"And you know how I can get pretty verbal when we are doing 'it' and sometimes I say I want a baby," Said Volcana as she looked off to the side in a gesture that was almost ashamed of what she was asking, "Well, I really do want one."

"Vee?" Nero was astonished by this request as he slowed down his thrusts so he could focus on what she was saying, "what are you-"

"Nero, I love you so much," Stated Volcana as she leaned her head against his, her eyes glistening, "I love you more than anything in the world. But I also want a family to love as well. I want a family. I want a child.  _Our_  child.  _Your_  child."

Nero didn't really know what to say. He knew that some demons, succubi especially, could get very colorful during sex, and Volcana was a succubus in some regards, but he honestly didn't think she wanted a family. But he would be lying if he said he hadn't considered having one. But hearing her say this, the look in her eyes, the want, the love, he understood that she wanted a family. So with an understanding nod, he responded, "I hear you, Vee. And I would be lying if I said I didn't want a family at some point. And I love you. Now and forever."

He said to her sincerely causing a small tear to streak down her cheek. Truly, despite the mild cheesiness, her heart and soul will forever belong to him and only him.

The two leaned back in to each other to liplock once more as he began thrusting into her tight cunt, causing Volcana to moan into their kiss. The two remained there for a while, until the demon lady's kissing started to get a bit more frantic, kissing his cheeks, licking his face, showering him with affection.

"YES! FUCK ME! AH-AH-AH-AH!" Cried out Volcana as she broke their kiss to lean her head against the wall, feeling Nero thrust into her love canal faster and faster, his hips slapping against hers, "FUCK ME, NERO! FUCK YOUR GIRL! MMMMM, SO GOOD! AH! AH!"

"Fuck!" Growled Nero as he plunged his length faster into her tight box as his end was coming, "Vee, I'm almost there!"

"YES!" She cried out, her head swinging from side to side, "IN ME! PLEASE, DO IT IN ME! BLOW YOUR LOAD IN MY TIGHT PUSSY! MMMM! IT'LL BE SO GOOD! YEAH! AH!"

They went back to making out as Nero's hips began thrusted hard and faster until Volcana felt her toes curled up as his climax hit like a tidal wave.

Her snatch wildly convulsed all over his member at the same time the tip of his cock began spurting jets and jets of semen into her youthful womb.

"SO GOOD!" Cried out Volcana in a half whisper, her face expressing pure pleasure and bliss. Nero grunted as he bucked into a few more times, more cum flowing out, but not like the time she was bound and blindfolded and her belly inflated.

After a few more seconds, their climax finally subsided and the two nearly collapsed there.

"Fuck...," giggled Volcana as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and nearly fell when her feet touched the floor.

"This was your idea, you know," quipped Nero as he caressed her hips as she ran her fingers up and down her sides and cupped her ass, causing the butt plug to shift in her ass. Volcana hummed, smiling as she felt the toy in her spread her anus.

"I know. Which is why what we're doing next, is gonna be pure relaxation."

The sensual tone she used caused Nero to smile as she took his hand and pulled him towards the staircase. Volcana glanced over her shoulder, her hair partially covering her face slightly, but it only added to her sexual appeal. The demon lady swayed her hips in all the right ways when ascending the stairs, her toned ass swinging perfectly. The butt plug caught the morning light every once in a while, causing a shimmer of ruby red to cascade a bit.

Nero had to restrain himself from just taking her right then and there on the stairs as he followed the woman of his heart to their bedroom. Upon entering the bedroom, Volcana turned around as he entered and rested her hands on his chest as she leaned in to kiss him softly. The hunter reaching out to cup her breasts, causing the demon lady to sigh in pleasure in their kiss.

Her hands massaged and pawed his pecks before she stepped towards him, raising her right leg to wrap around his waist as she slid her hands up to his neck and to his cheeks where she cupped his face to deepen the kiss. Nero reciprocated the action by trailing his hands down her waist and to her hips where he caressed her gently, pulling her closer.

They embraced each other in a slow exchange of love. Demon and Demon Hunter expressing their true feelings in a way that any other demon would call sacrilegious. But Volcana was no longer any other demon. She embraced emotion when her lover showed what it means to be human. And she did not regret it.

The two halted their kiss, leaning their heads against one another, breathing slowly as they smiled at one another.

"Why don't we greet the day?" suggested Volcana as she stepped back, taking hold of both his hands, smiling wickedly as she pulled Nero towards their balcony.

"Should I be worried?" he retorted, raising an eyebrow as Volcana reached the doors and opened them.

"We're not fucking, you silly, little, hunter," she teased, poking his nose and taking him by the hands to guide him out to the balcony. Once they were they, Volcana raised her hands, fire collecting around them before some flames appeared on the table and chairs that were on the balcony. Suddenly, the chairs vanished before being replaced with a white airmattress.

"Nice trick," quipped Nero, wrapping his arms around her waist as he leaned towards her ear to nibble on, "Wonder if that's all you can do."

"I'm just getting started, lover boy," replied Volcana as she ground her ass into his crotch, humming in pleasure as her eyes shut when she felt his hard member poking her ass.

"And for the record, I'm inclined to disagree when you called me 'little'," he stated or rather joked as his hands drifted up to fondle her tits.

"Oh, hush," said Volcana as she turned them around and tripped Nero in the process, causing him to fall onto the mattress, the hunter letting out a short laugh as Volcana crawled onto his body like a lioness stalking her prey, "You know I love you."

"Just like I love you," he replied as Nero leaned up to kiss her, but she laughed as pulled back to sit on his stomach, pressing her fingertip to his lips.

"This part is just relaxation, Nero," explained the demoness, smiling when she saw the confused expression, "meaning you just lay there, while I show you some of my love."

Raising her right hand, Volcana created a small fireball which vanished ass quickly as it appeared. When it did, she had a bottle of some kind of ointment. Placing the bottle down beside the bed, she leaned down, trailing her hands across his chest as her lips found his. Her eyes fluttered shut as she kissed him softly, her hands massaging his cheeks and neck. The hunter returning the kiss, even following her when she pulled back so she could set him up. Once he was in position, Volcana pulled out of the kiss but left her hands on his cheeks.

"Just relax, Nero," whispered the woman expressing her love for him.

To add to this, she began to move around him, showing off more of her amazing capacity for sexiness and affection. The demoness snaked her arms around him from behind and embraced him. Her hands lightly roamed around his chest while she rested her chin on his shoulder. She was still very soft and gentle, lightly caressing his well-toned muscles – as if to get a feel for his body's structure. At time, her touch slipped lower – passing just above his penis, which already looked fully recovered from his previous climax. That would make what she had planned a lot easier and lot more enjoyable.

"I want you to close your eyes now," said Volcana, whispering into his ear in a low, intimate tone, "Keep breathing deep and rest as many muscles as you can. I'll take care of the rest."

"Whatever you say," he replied.

"Good."

Her playful yet sultry teasing gave Nero even more incentive as if he needed any. He did as she instructed, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing. Volcana continued embracing him, trailing her hands up along his upper body. She also lightly kissed around his neck while letting her breasts push up against his back. She felt him settle into a more relaxed state – one that would allow him to receive the full effect of her massage.

Once he was relaxed, Volcana broke off the embrace and quickly retrieved the bottle of massage oil. Once she had it, she used her magic to heat up the liquid inside the bottle to a nice warm temperature. Once at the desired temperature, she opened it and sniffed it, taking in the exotic aroma. Volcana then waved the bottle under Nero's nose, letting him smell it, and relax a bit more as he enjoyed the smell.

With the utmost care, she poured a healthy dab on her left hand and a few more on her breasts. She then skillfully spread it around her upper body, giving it a nice glow in the dim morning light. After applying a bit more to ensure the majority of her upper body was covered, she got behind Nero once more and poured a few dabs on his shoulders.

"Woah," said Nero, reacting to the warmth of the oil, "feels nice and warm."

"You're talking about the lotion, right?" she joked.

"What if I'm not?"

"Then I think you're a lot dirtier than I thought."

"I hung around Dante for a few years," he quipped.

"Never said it was a bad thing," elaborated Volcana, chuckling as Volcana applied a bit more lotion to his upper back and shoulders. Nero letting out a sigh of contentment as he felt the warm oil trail across his back. It wasn't too hot, but it was warm enough to relax some of the muscles that often took a lot of punishment while dealing with demons. Then, as she began spreading the lotion around with her hands, that relaxing feeling evolved into something even better.

"So tense – so sore – so much distress," she said as she ran her hands over his shoulders and upper back, "I'm going to wash it all away, Nero Sparda – heal you as only I can."

Her voice alone could've healed him, even on his worst of days. With skill every bit as impressive as beauty, Volcana massaged his back. It wasn't nearly as theatric as a striptease or a lap dance. She was like a master surgeon, locating certain muscles and rubbing them with just the right amount of force.

Volcana paid extra attention to his bruises and scars, especially the large one that went across his chest. She showed even more skill here, rubbing it in a way that seemed to wash away any pain or soreness that might or lingered. It was like magic.

She never got too forceful or rough. She treated his body with the utmost care. It felt more than the product of a skilled hand. It felt genuinely intimate. Nero's back and core muscles shifted under this touch, not used to such a tender and thorough care. This woman found muscles he didn't even know existed and massaged them in ways that defied his understanding of human physiology.

Volcana even used her own physiology to great effect, leaning over him and rubbing her breasts against his oily back. This sent a different kind of healing energy through Nero's body – one that did much more than help him relax.

"Mmm…is this a way for you to show your love?" asked Nero.

"It's one of the ways," replied Volcana.

"Well, it's making me fall harder for you."

"Good to know," she said.

Encouraged by his reaction, Volcana's efforts grew bolder. With her breasts still pressed up against his back, she embraced him again – reaching around his torso and rubbing her oil-covered hands over his chest and arms. She listened as he let out soft moans of contentment – his body shifting in accord with her every relaxing touch. And the more she touched this man, the more she escalated her own desire.

She followed these growing desires, now seeking to do more than just touch. Volcana retrieved the bottle of oil again and poured more of it on her body and Nero's. She let herself get much messier this time, pouring a more generous amount down Nero's shoulders, chest, and torso. She ended up using more than she intended, but for this man, it was worth it. Soon, his manly physique glistened in the sensual lighting, further escalating Volcana's desires.

"Such a strong sensual man," Volcana found herself saying, "I don't think you know how special you are, Nero Sparda."

He didn't respond. She didn't even know if she heard him. He was so relaxed at this point that the world around him became limited to her touch and his growing desires. It was a testament to her skilled hands, but she wasn't done employing that skill.

Following her own desires, Volcana continued the massage – this time being much more thorough with her efforts. Pushing him down onto his back, she began rubbing her hands across his chest, spreading the oil over his manly flesh, guiding it across his arms to his hands. While it didn't really do much for the rough skin of Devil Bringer, the oil did accent the glow giving the appendage an otherworldly appearance.

Volcana trailed her hands across Nero's chest, the massage oil glistening in the morning sun that was just coming up above the mountains. She felt her mouth water a bit as she cast a glance down at his semi-flaccid member. Her gaze traveled up his body to his face where he had an expression of pure content.

"Enjoying yourself, Nero?" she asked, whispering into his ear as she leaned down to him, kissing his cheek softly.

Nero just hummed in pleasure as he enjoyed himself. Volcana chuckled softly as she repositioned herself. Sliding one leg across his chest so she could straddle him as she faced away. The sensation of her straddling him was enough to get the hunter to look up and see the demon lady on top of him, looking back over her shoulder in a naughty manner, an impish grin on her face.

"What a lovely view," quipped Nero, as he glanced at her wet and oily cunt, ass, and legs.

"Thought you might like it," she said in a sensual tone, "now just relax while I take away your worries."

To add emphasis, Volcana leaned down to run her breasts across his stomach and chest, sliding down so that his member slid between her cleavage. Nero let out a sigh of pleasure, the demon lady humming in pleasure as her own eyes shut when she slid back up. Her cunt drifting closer to his face, the heat coming off her causing Nero to take in a breath, enjoying her scent.

Volcana then slid back down, sitting up as she rubbed her pussy into his chest, stomach, and finally, across his member. The demoness hummed in pleasure as she let her head fall back, glancing over her shoulder to study the hunter's expression. She smiled when she saw the content expression her face and continued her actions. She ground her pussy against his cock, sliding up and down before shifting back so she could grip his length.

Using both hands, she gently massaged his cock, not doing it fast but slowly as her right hand gripped the base while the left jerked him off up and down. As she jerked him off, the woman continued sliding her cunt up and down his chest. Taking pleasure in hearing Nero moan lightly at her touch. Sliding herself back up as she lowered her head to his cock.

Nero sat up in time to see Volcana's oiled pussy right at his chin, "You can touch if you want to," she offered as her left hand jerked him off as she trailed her right up and down his leg.

"I'll take you up on that offer," quipped Nero as he raised his hands to ass to rub and caress.

"Mmmm, yeah baby," she panted, leaning down to kiss his mushroom tip. Nero hummed lightly as he craned his head up to her pussy so he could run his tongue across her slit, "Ah. Mmmm."

The demoness sighed in pleasure, running her tongue around his tip before she took him into her mouth. She swirled her tongue slightly faster as she sucked his head, her hands stroking the length not in her mouth while he teased her labia and outer lips as his hands rubbed and caressed her ass, Devil Bringer's nails scraping her skin in a friction that caused Volcana to shudder.

"Mmmm, ah, mmmm," she moaned, the action causing a vibration that caused the hunter to groan as he moved his lips to her cunt. Volcana began jerking his length a bit faster, her tongue swirled more, and her lips sucked his head harder. The demon hunter pulled her hips closer to his mouth, his tongue slithering into her depths, rubbing her inner walls. Tasting her vigorously, as he slid his hand closer to her anus and the butt plug.

"Mmph!" gasped Volcana as she felt his fingers growing closer to the toy lodged in her anus, "Oh, getting excited, hun?"

"Yeah," mumbled Nero as he continued to eat her out.

"Mmmm," she hummed as she slid his length back into her mouth and sucked him off, sliding down further, taking his head and length all the way to the base. Nero moaned out as he continued licking her cunt. The demoness felt her eyes roll a bit in her head as his cock slid into her throat. The thickness caused her to gag a bit but remained strong as she forced herself down until she took him all the way.

Once there, she slid back up, doing so slowly as her hands rested on his pelvis, Volcana sucked him, plunging her mouth on his cock. She thrust her head up and down, a bit of drool leaking out and mixed with the massage oil. Nero pleasured her by tweaking the butt plug with one hand as the other massaged her right cheek. His mouth lapping up her fluids vigorously.

Volcana moaned a bit more as she fucked her mouth on his length, but she wanted more. She released him with a pop, grinning as an idea entered her mind. She placed her hands at the base of the cock and whispered a little spell. Flames left her lips and swirled around his length. The sudden heat caused Nero to stop his actions.

"Uh, Vee?" He Asked as he noticed the wicked grin on Volcana's face when she turned around, sensually sliding herself across his body as she let her breasts glide against him.

"Just thought that if we're going to be a family, better get used to having a baby bumb for a while," she explained, grinning as she slid up to his face, her lips meeting as her hands went back to his cock. She romantically kissed him, her left hand jerking him off as her right pawed his chest. Nero readily returned the kiss as his own hands went to her ass and pulled her closer.

The demoness moaned into their kiss as she worked him up to full mast, and was about to impale herself onto his length, but when Devil Bringer suddenly gripped the plug in her ass, she stopped dead as her eyes widened when he gently tugged at it.

"If we're gonna do this, might as well do it in the bedroom," quipped Nero as he tugged a bit more, causing Volcana to moan at the sensation of the toy spreading her anus.

"You're no fun," whined the redhead as he gathered her up in his arms and carried her bridal fashion into the bedroom as the air mattress vanished and the furniture returned.

"Don't worry," he assured as he set the demon lady down on the bed on her hands and knees, but his hand went to the toy once more and rigged it gently. Volcana gasped as she let her head fall into the sheets, panting as her eyes fluttered shut, "I promise you'll get you fun."

At the word 'fun', the toy popped out as her anus contracted, the woman letting out a moan as a sudden emptiness filled her. But that feeling didn't last long as Nero got on the bed behind her and lined up his tip with her pussy. Volcana moaned as she felt her nether lips spread once more for the cock she loved.

"Nero!" She whined, trying to push back to impale herself on him, but he held her in place.

"Hang on," he ordered as he brought the butt plug to her lips, "just need a little lube."

Understanding his meaning, the demoness stuck her tongue out and tasted the toy, enjoying the taste of her cum and juices. Her tongue slid all over the silver toy, getting it all wet before he took it pack and prodded her anus.

"Nah," gasped Volcana as somewhat pained expression graced her facial features.

"Relax," suggested Nero as he prodded a bit more before he worked the tip in, her anus stretching to accommodate the wide toy.

"Ooohhh!" Moaned Volcana as the widest part entered her ass before it slid in all the way. After a second it was in. The hunter rubbed her cheeks fondly before he leaned down to her ear.

"Now, I believe you said something about getting used to having a baby bumb," he teased before his length slid into her tight snatch.

"Oh, Nero!" Cried out Volcana as she swung her head up and began to pant as her love slid in and out of her pussy. Pulling almost all the way out before sliding back in, he fucked the redhead slowly, his cock stretching her in ways that made her head feel like it was spinning, "Ah! Oh! Yeah! Fuck!"

Nero started to pick up speed slightly, getting faster as his hips started slapping her ass. She moaned a bit louder, groaning and gasping in pleasure. The demon lady started wiggling her cheeks around to increased the friction.

"Fuck me, Nero! Fuck your girl!" She begged, gripping the sheets tightly as her head fell forward to rest in the sheets.

"Whatever you want!" Gritted Nero as he spanked Volcana. The demoness let out a cry of ecstasy a wild grin appearing on her face as she looked back.

"Again!" She called out, rocking back for emphasis. He struck her cheek again.

"Ah!"

And again.

"Yes!"

And again.

"Oh!"

And again.

Soon the bedroom was filled with the sound of flesh smacking flash, Volcana's cries and moans of pleasure, and Nero's grunts and strikes. The hunter fucked the demon lady, fucked her and spanked her. It wasn't until, he reached down with both hands to grip her breasts tightly and pull her into an upright position did he really start thrusting into her.

"Ah-ugh-fuck-gah-Oh-fuck Yes, right there," panted the demoness as she helped him by resting her hands on top of his, "YES, NERO!"

The hunter gritted his teeth as he plowed harder into her love canal. He slammed their hips together, his full, heavy balls slapped her thighs in that rhythmic way Volcana couldn't get enough of. Just the thought of all his thick spunk churning in those balls made the demoness shiver, wanting so desperately to have it all pumped deep inside her. Nero rutted with Volcana for what was like an hour, all the while feeding her building climax, burning hotter and hotter inside her loins.

"YES! FUCK ME SO HARD! OH, SO GOOD! SO GOOD!" Shrieked Volcana as she rolled her hips around while she ran her hands through her hair, an expression of bliss on her face. Suddenly, her release crashed over like a wave, a tsunami of ecstatic pleasure that rocked Volcana to her core and sent shocks to through her quaking legs.

"I'm cumming!" screamed the demoness arching her back as she squeezed down on his cock like a clamp, coating it with hot, sticky juices as she sprayed and squirted against him.

"Right behind you!" Gritted our Nero, continuing to hump into her hard despite the restricting space. He overpowered her climaxing body, using her quaking folds to spur on his own pent up release.

"YES! YES! YES! YES!" Chanted Volcana in ecstasy, the pleasure driving her mad.

Pounding, jerking, and rutting hard into the woman, he bucked until with a sudden, unexpected force he slammed our hips together hard one last time. Volcana could feel his shaft twitch and bulge inside before he began to unload straight into her womb.

"YYYYEEEESSSS!" Screamed Volcana in euphoria, moaning loudly, sending her into her second, earth shattering climax. Ropes of hot sperm start to spray inside her belly. The demon pumped jet after jet of hot, sticky spunk inside Volcans, slowly distending her belly with it's weight. Finally he pulled free of Volcana, leaving her to collapse onto the bed, gasping and panting. Sitting down, she leaned against the headboard, chest heaving with each gasp as she tried to catch her breath.

"Fuck...," gasped Volcana as she summoned a dildo to quickly plug her pussy to keep his essence inside her.

"I'll never understand your fetish," quipped Nero as he laid beside her.

"If you were a woman, you'd know," she panted before she cozied up next to him, "got more in the tank?"

"I feel this might get dangerous," warned Nero, but he secretly wanted to continue.

"What's life without a little danger?" Giggled the demoness as she pushed Nero onto his back and mounted him quickly. Removing the toy from her cunt, she impaled herself completely back onto his dick to keep his semen inside.

"Mmmm," moaned the redhead as she rubbed her breasts and inflated stomach, "better get ready, Nero. Because I'm not stopping until the sunsets."

"Oh boy," groaned the hunter as he rubbed her sides.

Volcana chuckled as she began to rise and fall, her eyes fluttering shut as she picked up a rhythm. The rise and fall turned into quick bounces, which caused the semen inside her womb to slosh around, creating a sensation unlike anything she's previously felt. The demoness rubbed her swollen belly, relishing the feeling, and just imagining what it would be like when she had their child.

Picking up the pace, Volcana started to go faster, moaning louder as she caressed her belly, "So good! Mmmm! So full!" Whispered the woman as Nero noticed her struggling a bit. Deciding to help out, he held her waist and started to thrust into her.

"AH!" Cried out Volcana as her eyes snapped open and she glanced down to meet his gaze with her lust filled one, "FUCK ME!"

"Whatever you want," Stated Nero as he thrusted harder into her body. The demoness swung her head from side to side, her hair swinging with her motions. The demon hunter and demoness joined in an unholy union.

"FUCK, BABY!" Cried out the pyrokinetic demon as she felt herself clamp down onto him. Her pussy convulsing wildly as her ass hole clenched the toy just as hard, "I'M CUMMING!"

Nero gritted his teeth as bucked into several more times before he slammed hard into one last time, his cock spraying more cum into her belly.

"OOOHHHH!" Cried Volcana as she felt him pump more semen into her pussy, further expanding her womb and swollen stomach. She held her stomach with both hands as she felt it expand further, stretching her skin taunt.

"Oh fuck," gasped Volcana as she felt so full, running he hands across her blown up belly.

_Six hours later..._

When Volcana said that she was going to be fucked all day, she meant it.

The two screwed each other literally everywhere. Some quick, others lasting more than just a few minutes, and Volcana loved every second of it. As the end of the day approached Nero had dumped his load inside her more than a dozen times, her belly looked as though she was carrying triplets.

The spell she used increased his stamina and made it so that he practically never ran out of cum. But it soon became too much for her and Nero as they now rested on the bed.

The hunter laid against the headboard while Volcana leaned into his chest, gently stroking her blown up belly as he held her in his arms. A toy had been lodged in her pussy to contain all of his semen. It gave her so much pleasue, feeling his cum slosh around her insides. The weight, the feeling off being filled so much. It was incredible.

"You really want a baby, don't you?" Asked Nero as he let his hands trail down to her belly to rub, Volcana letting out a moan as he did so.

"More than anything in the world," she whispered leaning back to lock her red eyes with his, "but above, I want your baby."

"We'll have one, Vee," he swore as he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, "I promise."

The two lay on the bed, kissing softly as demon and demon hunter planned for the future. And the family they wanted.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	9. A Night Out and New Class

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 9: A Night Out and New Class_ **

**_Nero's Residence, Magnolia, Fiore_ **

They were heading out for the night, a sort of date the two had been planning for some time. However, neither of them really had the time to get a proper date, so it was a little rushed, but still very nice.

Nero was waiting just outside his and Volcana's bedroom, checking his suit one last time. His attire was similar to the last time the two went out; a dark blue dress jacket and red dress shirt, black pants, shined black shoes, and a glove to wear over Devil Bringer. The teen was adjusting his jacket when he heard the door to their bedroom open.

"Ready, hun?" asked Volcana, causing him to look her way.

Standing in the doorway was Volcana, wearing what could be to date in their relationship, the most beautiful article of clothing. The demoness dazzled his sight with a strapless deep red dress that sparkled in the light. The hunter was lost in her beauty, his expression depicting total awe as she stepped towards him; while it wasn't sexually transparent like one bathing suit she got, it's classy appearance and the fact that it accented her hair only made her all the more incredible. The dress reached down to her ankles, a cut in it displayed her flawless legs and her red high heels. Her hair was done so that one side elegantly draped over her chest with the rest neatly done, combed along her back. In her hands was a red

"I take it you like it?" asked Volcana as she stepped towards him, her hips swaying gently, naturally as she stopped in front of him and smiled warmly. She had a little bit of eyeshadow and some cherry red lipstick smeared across her lips, but other than that, she let her natural beauty speak for itself.

"Vee, I don't there could be anything done to make you any more beautiful than you already are," said Nero sincerely as he locked his baby blue eyes with her red ones.

The demoness smiled brightly as she rested one hand on his cheek and brought him into a light kiss, "I'm glad you like it, loverboy," she teased when she broke their kiss, "You ready to get the night started?"

"Depends," he answered as he stepped back to hold out his arm so that she could hook her arm into his, "You ready to make it memorable?"

"I think you know the answer, Nero," answered Volcana in a flirtatious tone as they descended down the staircase and headed for the doorway where they started their evening.

Nero decided to do things a bit old fashioned in contrast to previous dates where they got drinks and chatted. This time, he took Volcana out for dinner to a restaurant for a good meal. They both enjoyed the dinner, but the demoness took particular pleasure about him doing things the traditional way. In all honesty, she really didn't mind if he did things traditionally or what they normally did, so long as she got to spend time with him.

After dinner, they went to a bar where a live performance would usually be played, but when they got there, both demon and demon hunter were in for quite the surprise. Inside the bar, it was set like an old Jazz bar from the 70's back on Earth. Low lights, tables set up around a single point with long cloths and old fashioned chairs. Not to mention the piano that was set up just behind the center stage where the singer would perform. A good crowd had shown up for the performance.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think it was  _this_  kind of bar," said Nero to Volcana as they took their seats.

"Really?" she chuckled as she rested herself in the finely made chair and crossed her legs as she gave the hunter an interested look, "I thought you wanted to do things the old fashioned way."

"Touche," smirked Nero as he gave a nod to his girlfriend/lover. She knew how mess with him way better than anyone else, and he had no objections.

Once they were seated, they placed their orders, and in the theme for tonight, Volcana ordered a Martini while Nero settled for a glass of Scotch.

"So, how'd you hear about this place?" asked the demon lady, taking a sip of her drink.

"Found it on short notice," answered the teen sheepishly as he felt a little embarassed, "had no idea it was like a Jazz Bar."

"Doesn't mean it can't be fun," teased Volcana, a saucy grin appearing as she leaned forward, resting her chin on her entangled fingers.

"Define 'fun'," returned Nero as he challenged her teasing, giving her a grin as he raised his glass to his lips.

The devil lady gave him a somewhat, mischievous grin as she leaned right over to him, and gave him heated kiss. The action gained some attention from other patrons, but was mostly ignored as the people we getting ready for the show that was about to start. Volcana pulled out of the kiss, but hovered close by as her eyes met Nero's in a playful stare.

"Just watch," was all she said before she pulled back and stood up from the table and disappeared from sight. Nero cocked an eyebrow as he wondered what she had in mind. Not just a few minutes later, the show was about to start. The lights dimmed a bit more as a spotlight landed on the stage.

Nero almost spit out his drink when he saw who was on stage.

Right in the center of the stage, wearing her red dress that caught more than a few eyes, male and female alike was Volcana.

She glanced at Nero for a moment, a tiny smile on her face as the music started with the piano playing a soft rythm that the hunter swore he recognized. However, it wouldn't matter as he was taken completely by surprise when Volcana began to sing, softly but her words echoed through out the bar.

_(Makin' Whoopee!-by Walter Donaldson feat. Rachel Macfarlane)_

_"Another bride, another June_  
_Another sunny honeymoon_  
_Another season, another reason_  
_For makin' whoopee."_

Safe to say Nero was completely taken by surprise that Volcana even heard of this song, but he wouldn't lie and say he didn't expect her to be a good singer. Since her Devil Arm form is a guitar, it can be inferred that she is incredibly adept when it comes to music, but the sensual and smooth tone she use completely took him by surprise. However, it did leave one conclusion in the hunter's mind: he wouldn't go another day without hearing her sing at least once. And tonight was the start of that.

_"A lot of shoes, a lot of rice_  
_The groom is nervous; he answers twice_  
_It's really killin'_  
_That he's so willin' to make whoopee._

_Picture a little love nest_  
_Down where the roses cling_  
_Picture the same sweet love nest_  
_Think what a year can bring._

_He's washin' dishes and baby clothes_  
_He's so ambitious he even sews_  
_But don't forget, folks_  
_That's what you get, folks, for makin' whoopee._

_Another year or maybe less_  
_What's this I hear? Well, you can't confess_  
_She feels neglected, and he's suspected_  
_Of makin' whoopee._

_She sits alone 'most every night_  
_He doesn't phone her; he doesn't write_  
_He says he's busy, but she says, "Is he?"_  
_He's makin' whoopee._

_He doesn't make much money_  
_Only five thousand per_  
_Some judge who thinks he's funny_  
_Says, "You'll pay six to her."_

_He says, "Now, Judge, suppose I fail?"_  
_The judge says, "Budge right into jail"_  
_You'd better keep her; I think it's cheaper_  
_Than makin' whoopee._

_You'd better keep her_  
_I know it's cheaper_  
_Than makin' whoopee."_

The audience gave a cheer as Volcana finished the song, the band doing so as well and gave her a hand. The people cheered in awe at the smooth and gentle nature of the music. Nero stood up and started clapping as she stepped down from the stage and approached him. A huge smile was on his face as the demoness stopped right in front of him.

"Okay, from this point on, I'm not going another day without hearing you at least singing once," he declared as Volcana took his hands into his.

"I'm glad you feel that way, Nero," she said as a blush formed on her cheeks, as she gently massaged his hands, "because I feel the same way. I will love you with all that I am."

The hunter smiled genuinely. He didn't really have anything to say back, but he did feel boundless love and loyalty for the woman standing before him. And it really didn't seem like any words needed to be said. Reaching up with his left hand, he gently cupped her cheek as she wrapped her hands around his neck. The two leaned in and the hunter and demon's lips met in the middle as they embraced each other in a lovers' kiss. Some people thought the embrace was romantic and watched the overly cute affection the two lovers exchanged.

They soon broke the kiss, but remind close to each other. She grinned as she took his hand and led him away. They, had already paid for their drinks and the night was still young. And it was going to be a very special night indeed. They left the bar and headed towards a small alleyway where they were free from preying eyes. Once they were sure they were out of sight, Volcana cupped his cheeks with both hands and kissed him passionately as Nero rested his hands on her hips.

On the ground around them, a vortex of fire erupted and swirled up and around the two lovers before vanishing. The hunter and demoness gone.

* * *

 

**_Northern Mountain Range, Abandoned Sawmill, Residential Area, Fiore_ **

At the old sawmill, an orange glow lit up parts of some buildings that were left when the mill went bust. The glow originated from the bedroom inside a residential apartment building. Inside the bedroom, a vortex of fire swirled around, the flames licked the area, changing everything, restoring the run and decaying bedroom. Soon, it was restored to it's former glory.

The bedroom was done in an extravagant way, fine walls, furniture such as a walk-in closet, a California King size bed, with a stained oak frame, white cotton sheets, blankets, the carpet was cleaned and refurbished. Everything about the room was redone and it needed to be.

The swirling vortex of fire vanished, revealing both Nero and Volcana, kissing softly. It was not until, the hunter broke the kiss to look around the area to discover where they were. When he did, his eyes winded in surprise. An image from his memory appeared in his mind; Volcana was laid on the bed, he was their, they were kissing and making love.

Nero turned to look at Volcana who was smiling lovingly at him, "Vee, this is where we-"

"First made love. Yes it is, Nero," said Volcana softly as she gently pushed him back onto the bed as she kicked her heels off and cupped his cheeks, "And this is where I want to be made a mother, Nero."

She smiled lovingly, her eyes full of passion as she gently leaned in to him, her lips just millimeters away from his as she whispered her next sentence in a soft, so sensual way, "I love you, Nero. Now and forever."

"I love you, too, Volcana," proclaimed the hunter as he met her lips with his in a soft kiss that evolved into a passionate, slow, and gentle make out.

Lips crushing against lips, there was no tongue action yet for it was all purely romance without the need for eroticism yet. Nero's hands went to her hips and pulled her up close enough so he could feel her breasts even through their clothing. Volcana's hands felt up around his chest and gradually unbuttoned his white undershirt in a trail down to his belt.

His coat was removed and gently laid on a chair as she began to work on opening his shirt, while he began to slid her dress down, slipping past her shoulders before it fell. Volcana's elegant dress came undone, giving Nero a full view of her full, ample breasts when he pulled out of the kiss. She blushed slightly at the loving gaze and stood up from the bed to remove the remainder of it. The red dress fell past her waist and hips before it pooled around her feet. She was completely nude, save for the red lace panties she wore.

She moved back into place, straddling his lap as Nero removed his glove covering Devil Bringer and reached out to gently cup her DD-cup breasts while the demoness undid the final buttons and removed his shirt. With the clothing out of the way, Volcana was able to massage his chest gently.

Both of them were impatient yet they had wanted to enjoy this for as long as possible, Volcana moved her head down his head and placed a few kisses around on his neck while Nero massaged her buttocks as they fell back onto the bed with her on top. Her hands trailed down to his pants and she removed them with a little help on his part, leaving them both in the undergarments. With the clothing no longer a problem, the grandson of Sparda brought the Pyrokinetic demon back into a lovers' kiss where they spent a solid ten minutes kissing softly.

The woman ran her fingers through his hair while the hunter rubbed her sides and caressed her ass. The demon lady hummed into the kiss as she felt him squeeze her buttock a bit when his hands slid down. Volcana knew he wanted her, just as she wanted him, and nothing short of Mundus making a surprise return was going to stop them from expressing their feelings.

Breaking their kiss, the redhead began to nip down Nero's body. Leaving little bites and butterfly kisses as she made her way to his pelvis where his cock was hard for her. Wordlessly, the demoness pulled his boxers off to reveal his hard erection. With it standing at full mast, she wrapped her tits around his shaft, the demon hunter letting his head fall back from the soft but firm sensation of her breasts on his penis.

Gently, Volcana began to slide her breasts up and down his length, going slowly as to enjoy the moment. The action caused Nero to let out a slow moan at her pace and the feel of her orbs. She wanted this to intimate, their love tonight. No jokes, no tricks, no fetishes, just them and their love.

"It's been a while since we done this, huh?" said the demoness, licking her lips a bit as she pressed her chest a bit closer and moved ever so slightly faster, "me, giving you a titfuck."

"I think you were more focused on your little 'inflation fetish' that you forgot about it," teased Nero as he gripped the sheets of the bed as he propped himself up on his palms and laid on the bed while Volcana kneeled before him and worked her fleshy mounds up and down his hard length.

She only chuckled erotically as she squeezed her breasts together a bit more and picked up speed. The hunter gritted his teeth at the feeling of Volcana's breasts squish together even more so, before she adjusted her hands so that she could start moving them up and down after a minute.

"Fuck...," growled Nero as he let his head fall back and relished the sensation of when she carefully increased her pace, the feeling of those soft mounds massaging his sensitive shaft.

The redheaded seductress then tipped her head forward a little so she could lick the tip of his penis while still stroking him with her tits. Gradually she picked up pace and pushed her mouth further so she could worm her tongue around the head of his cock, she was slurping it eagerly and tasted Nero's precum on her lips.

Nero reached out to massage her scalp as she worked her tits up and down. He could feel his end coming as he felt his body spasm a bit as his back arched and his grip on the sheets tightened even more. With a loud breath, Volcana heard him call out her name when his member spewed forth jets of cum all over her tits and face. The demoness shut her eyes as shots of her lover's semen landed all over her cheeks, lips, and forehead. After a few seconds he ceased orgasm and yet still retained wood, possibly due to his demonic heritage, Volcana scooped some of the cum from her breasts with her left index finger and sucked it into her mouth. She tasted and gulped down as much as she could get like it were whip cream, she even wiped off the remaining white goo from her cheeks by using her tongue to lick around her lips.

Once she was finished cleaning herself off, Volcana crawled up to Nero who was resting himself on his elbows where she met him in a soft kiss. The two fell back onto the bed where he rolled them over so that she was on her back and he was on top of her. Demoness and Demon Hunter kissed before the Hunter broke the kiss and decided to give the lady the same treatment. Hands slid down her body where he hooked his fingers into the lace panties and removed them. Volcana blushed as Nero got right into the action.

Starting out slowly, he gently slid his tongue across the outer lips of her pussy. The demon lady let herself fall back into the bed as her hands went to her breasts while Nero's arms were wrapped under her legs to pull her pelvis close.

"Ooohhh, Nero," purred Volcana, her eyes half-lidded as he ran his tongue across her slit, which was already wet.

The hunter hummed as he got a bit more involved, planting little kisses, tasting her sweet nectar as he gave her his love. The demon lady was a bit more vocal than he was, soft moans and gasps escaping her lips as her legs arched and flexed in the pleasure he was giving her. He ran his tongue all over her lower lips before he pulled them apart and began eating her out.

"Ah, Nero, oh!" panted Volcana as she groped her left breast as her right hand went down to his head to hold him where he was, "Yeah! Ah! Mmmmm!"

Deciding to try something a bit different, Nero maneuvered his left hand around and slipped one finger into her pussy while he continued to lick and kiss her lips, vulva, and clitoris. This caused Volcana to let out a long moan as she arched her back off the bed.

"Oh! Keep going, baby!" she ordered, her face contorted into pure bliss as she felt his love, "Mmmm! You're so good! Ah!"

Nero hummed as he slid his finger in and out of her entrance, speeding up a bit as he continued to lick around and kiss her womanhood. Volcana was withering in pleasure as she massaged and groped her breast fervently, shaking with desire and love as he ate her out. The demoness arched her back as he worked in another finger and went a little faster as her juices began to flow more.

"Oh-ah-fuck-mmmm-keep going-hoah!" she panted as the demoness held his head with both hands and spread her legs even further as her head tossed from side to side, a smile on her face and her eyes shut. She was loving this so much. This only prompted Nero to go faster as he worked a third finger into her and moved faster. Her cum flowing as the demoness held him.

"NERO!" cried out Volcana as she threw her head back and her hips bucked wildly, her body spasming in orgasmic pleasure. Nero closed his mouth over her slit to catch her cum, taking it all in as he lapped up her fluids. After a few moments, she fell onto her back and she released her gip on his head.

Free of her clutches, the hunter swallowed her fluids, some staining his mouth and jaw a bit but that didn't matter to her. The demon lady reached out to Nero, her hand cupping his chin as she brought him down into a passionate kiss so she could taste herself. Volcana inserted her tongue into his mouth so she could taste more of herself. Both she and her love moaned into their kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck, the demoness rolled Nero onto his back as she hovered pelvis over his hard member. However, something unexpected happened as they kissed.

Volcana's body began to light up in flames, her hair turning into fire as her skin became red. Nero was oblivious to this as he kissed and sucked all around her neck and collarbone, his lips placed themselves around her upper body and eventually lead back to her lips where he captured them in a loving embrace. The kissed passionate, her body glowing brighter as her Devil Trigger gained more power. It wasn't until she pulled out of their kiss and sat up did Nero finally see what she had become.

"Vee...?" trailed off Nero as in his view, she looked like an angel, her eyes weren't glowing red like they used but now they glowed blue.

**"Sssshhhh,"**  hushed Volcana as she placed a finger on his lips, a gracious a tender smile on her face,  **"I'll take care of you. This is where our family begins. With you and me, tonight."**

With that said, the demoness took hold of his length and lined it up with her entrance. Parting her lips with his head, the pyrokinetic demon moaned as she descended down his length. Nero letting his head fall back and his eyes shut as he took in the tightness of her slit. Slowly, ever so slowly did she slide down his shaft until her thighs met his as she bottomed out. The two basked in their union, Volcana being completely filled by his length, the tip of his poking at her womb's entrance.

" **Make me a mother, Nero,"**  was the request as the woman slowly slid up until his tip was nearly out before descending back down,  **"Make us a family with your child."**

Wordlessly, his hands went to Volcana's hips to guide the demoness as her eyes fluttered shut and just took in the sensation of his manhood completely sheathed in her. Slowly, the demoness rose and fell, her breathing soft and slow as the hunter just hummed in pleasure from their connection.

The demon hunter and the demoness joined in an unholy union of love. Make you think that if they can find love, anyone can.

Volcana's breathing became a bit more hoarse as she started to pick up speed and Nero's hands drifted up to massage her tits. The demoness's fire growing brighter as her passion grew. It wasn't until Nero sat up and took one of her nipples into his mouth did she let out a passionate moan.

**"Hoah! Nero!"**  cried the redhead as her hips bucked up in down as he lavished her tits. She wrapped her arms around his head to hold him close as her head fell back and rolled from side to side. The hunter just hummed as he sucked gently on her nipple, his hands massaging her hips as he worshipped her chest orbs,  **"Mmmm! That's it, baby! Ah! Oh! So, good!"**

The demon lady halted her bouncing and decided to try a different approach. With her hips firmly pressed against his, she began to grind her core around in circles, letting his length scrape around her insides in a pleasurable friction. Nero let out a groan at the change in pace, suckling a little harder as his hands drifted down to her ass to gently squeeze her cheeks. Devil Bringer's claws dug into her skin, creating a pinching sensation which Volcana moaned in and began grinding harder into him.

The two continued their embrace, the demoness grinding her hips into his pelvis and sex, while the hunter matched her movements. His lips were busy nipping, sucking, licking, and kissing her cleavage. Fingers tangled themselves in silver locks as Volcana trembled in pleasure from Nero's actions.

The hunter then shifted them around so that Volcana lay on her back while his length slid into her entrance in a missionary position. The demoness let her head fall into the pillows as Nero kissed around her neck. His sex slowly sheathing and unsheathing itself into her.

**"Oh, Nero...,"**  sighed his lover lovingly as she wrapped her legs around his lower back to pull him closer,  **"Don't keep me waiting."**

"Don't worry," promised Nero, halting his kissing and attack on her cleavage and midriff to look into her eyes, "I hear you, Vee."

**"I love you, Nero,"**  whispered Volcana, reaching up gently lay her hand on his cheek.

"Love you, too," answered the demon hunter as he leaned down and kissed the demoness passionately, who answered his advances by returning the kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut as her hand trailed up and down his cheek and neck.

Tears of joy and happiness filled Volcana's eyes as she kissed her lover. Nero was everything and more to her. He loved her for who she was, not what. He showed her what is means to be human, what it means to care, love, and cry. And she did not regret anything.

Soon, Nero began thrust a bit harder into her core. The demoness felt her walls tighten as her climax began to climb and she tightened her legs around his waist. The hunter picking up a little speed as his own end was coming. Volcana broke their kiss two let her head fall to the side and pant in pleasure.

**"Nero...,"**  she whispered hotly as her hands trailed up and down his back,  **"Almost there...! Ha! Almost!"**

"Nearly there, too," he replied, gritting his teeth as he took Volcana's left hand into Devil Bringer. Their fingers intertwined with one another as the demonic appendage glowed brightly in accordance with Volcana's Devil Trigger.

The hunter's hips began bucking harder as his member twitched in anticipation. Sliding in and out of Vee's entrance due to her juices flowing from her arousal. The demoness panted and moaned his name as her walls spasmed at the coming orgasm.

**"N-Nero! I'm-AH! I'm cum-Oh! HAH! I'M CUMMING!"** cried Volcana as she felt her pussy clench tightly onto his member.

Nero kept bucking his hips as he leaned down to turn her head to him so he could capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she locked lips with him. The hunter kept pumping into her slit, despite the restricting size, but he was just on the edge.

Soon, his sex began to throb and his thrusts became harder and forceful until he thrust one last time. The tip of his penis entered her womb, which caused Vee to cry into their kiss in pleasure as she tightened her legs around his waist as she felt his seed fill her womb.

Streams of youthful cum filled and pooled inside her most intimate of places. He unloaded his semen inside her for a good thirty seconds. Soon, the last few spurts of seed filled her pussy before Nero withdrew himself. The demon hunter and collapsed next to the demoness, wrapping Devil Bringer across her stomach.

With her Devil Trigger fading and her body returning to normal, Volcana reached for the hand with her left to rest on top of it. Nero nestled himself into a comfortable position as the demoness rested her head in the crook of his neck. The teen reached down for the blankets and pulled them up and over their bodies, though, their chests were exposed.

"Thank you, Nero," said the demoness softly, glancing up to meet his baby blue eyes with her red ones.

"Don't need any thanks when you have my love," he replied sincerely as he pulled her closer.

"I love you."

"And I, you."

The two leaned in one for one more soft kiss before they fell into a comfortable silence. The demon lady curled up into his chest, one leg crossing his while her left hand was entangled with Devil Bringer.


	10. Through Fire and Lightning

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 10: Through Fire and Lightning_ **

It was a dark night in a town. A man is running for his life through an alleyway, something chasing him. Lighting flashed and thunder rumbled across the sky as a powerful lighting storm settled over the town. The man was soon cornered in a dead end, he turned around and saw what it was that was chasing.

Standing at the entrance to the alleyway was a woman. A young woman at that, likely early twenties. She stood around five feet, ten inches, with an hourglass figure. However, she wasn't what you would call normal if her pale blue skin was any consideration. Not to mention her hair, which was cut short and jelled back, was colored an electric blue. Her attire consisted of navy blue leotard went down her arms to two light blue gloves; had a cut that appeared like a bolt of lighting that went down between her breasts. The leotard was cut close around her legs, showing off her hips. She also wore thigh-high, navy high heel boots.

While any other male might admire the sight of such a woman, what happened prior terrified the man trapped in the alleyway. It also didn't help the woman had a sinful and rather terrifying grin on her face while her eyes were filled with malicious intent.

"P-Please! Don't hurt me!" begged the man as he pressed his back against the wall, sweat rolling down the sides of his face.

"Don't worry, I don't bite," promised the woman, her hips swaying seductively as she approached the terrified man. However, her promise was hardly reinforced by the faint blue electric aura around her while arcs of energy danced between her fingertips.

The person trembled in fear as the woman halted right in front of him, tracing her fingers across his shirt as pressed herself against him. Her electric blue eyes meeting his before the started glowing neon, "But I can give you a  _shock._ "

With that, she grabbed his neck with her hands crushed her lips against his cheek. Energy erupted from the alleyway as a scream of agony filled the air. But that scream was quickly muffled by the crack of thunder and flashes of lightning.

* * *

 

"I still don't think this a good idea," stated Nero as he and Volcana walked through a small town, several miles outside of Magnolia.

"You worry too much, Nero," assured Volcana as she bumped her hip against his, giving him a playful smile, "You know I can take care of myself perfectly fine. Especially with your little gift."

The 'gift' the demoness was referring to was the sword sheathed across her back. It was a Devil Arm, similar to Yamato and Rebellion, by which it wasn't created from a Demon's Soul, but rather Demonic Magic. The sword was named Destroyer, fitting for a weapon that was formed from Hellfire.

"Yeah," nodded the hunter as he and the demoness came to stop just outside the town hall where they were to meet with the mayor of the town, "but that's not what I was talking about."

Volcana's expression as she saw him looking down at her stomach. Her smile turned tender as she placed one hand on her belly. Shortly after their date, they decided to take a small pregnancy test and sure enough, Vee was pregnant. It wasn't your typical test, but rather one that involved magic and could be taken almost immediately after doing the deed. It was to their joy that the demoness was now carrying Nero's child.

But this lead to the hunter worrying about Volcana quite a bit. Despite being assured the baby would be perfectly fine.

"I know you're worried, Nero," said the redhead softly as she stepped towards him, resting her hands on his chest as she looked fondly into his eyes, "I'm worried too. But I know, that you'll protect our baby, just like I will with my life."

Nero let out a slow sigh before he nodded, "Alright," he nodded before giving her a sincere smile, "let's not keep the mayor waiting then."

"Good," the demon lady leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before they entered the courthouse where they would meet with the town mayor.

* * *

 

"It was terrible," The middle-aged mayor described to Nero and Volcana as the three were inside the man's office.

"A demoness that controls lightning?" questioned Nero as he stood in front of the major's desk. His arms folded as the first thought that came to mind was Trish. It was no secret to him that she could control lightning, pretty well at that, but she was still in his universe. Even if she or Dante did find a way here, it was highly unlikely that she would just go on a rampage.

As if she read his mind, Volcana put her own word in, drawing the mayor's attention away from the Demon Hunter.

"And you're absolutely sure it was a demon?" She pressed, "There are some wizards that control electricity to incredible degrees."

"Absolutely," nodded the aged political official, "The town fell into ruins as soon as that so-called woman arrived. I've seen many wizards in my day, but I have yet to meet one that can turn the entire sky into a lightning storm or command lightning as well as she."

Volcana nodded before she turned to look at Nero, "What do you think, Nero?" She asked, seeing the serious look on his face.

"Well, the weather for one backs up your claim," the hunter jerked his head to a window in the mayor's office. Sure enough, the sky was completely overcast. Dark clouds boiled as distant thunder rumbled in the distance. Some sparks flashed in the clouds as the sun started to set.

"We'll look into it," Stated Nero as he uncrossed his arms, "and make sure this demon, whoever she is, knows that coming here was a mistake."

The man adopted an expression of graditude as he thanked them profusely. Meanwhile, Volcana and Nero shared a small glance. They needed to figure out how they were going to do this.

* * *

 

_*Later...*_

A couple hours later, the two had come up with somewhat of a plan. Well, it was less of a plan and more of play as it could hardly be called anything really. Essentially, they were going to track down the demon and take her head on. Direct, but it was the best they could come up with on short notice.

It wasn't necessarily hard, tracking down the demoness, who was hiding out in an abandoned church right at the edge of town. Plus, the storm was most intense right above it so that was a big hint. Eitherway, it seemed like both Nero and Volcana were gonna be in for an interesting fight.

"So this is literally what you used to do with Dante?" asked Volcana as she and Nero entered the church, "No plan, no strategy; just walk in the door, find the demon, take it down, then get paid?"

"Despite his claims at being a professional," snorted the hunter in amusement, "Yeah, that's how most jobs go."

"Do tell," interjected another voice, causing both demon and demon hunter to turn to the altar where their target was sitting in a ssasy manner. One leg crossed over the other while a wide grin was on her face.

"So you're the demon causing all this trouble," iquired Nero as he folded his arms, "kinda figured you'd be more, intimidating."

The demon lady just giggled as she hopped off the altar, electricity jumping across her body as her feet hit the stone floor, "I'm sure you've heard the phrase, 'I can be whatever I want to be.'"

"Something like that," he conceeded as he folded his arms.

"So, how are we going to do this?" asked the demon lady as she strut to the left, Nero and Volcana doing the same as most of the benches had been destroyed when the church burned down during a fire.

"I've got some ideas," interjected Volcana as some flames danced across her fingertips and her eyes glowed red.

"How about we start off with a name," suggested Nero.

"Any demon that hasn't been living under a rock knows about the son of Vergil," began the electrokinetic demon as she folded her arms, squinting her eyes in a dramatic manner when she turned her attention to Volcana, "But I can't really say the same for you."

"Think about Nevan, there's your first clue," snapped the demoness sharply as her hair flickered with fire.

" _Nevan_? Nevan, Nevan, Nevan. Now I know her. She was fun, especially in bed," taunted the electro demon, causing the fire lady to frown as her expression turned sour, "Oh, you're her sister, Volcana."

"And you are?" cut in Nero, trying to reign in some control as to make sure Volcana didn't lash out uneededly.

"Well, cutie," replied the blue haired demoness as she stopped her pace and unfolded her arms to hold out her hands. Electricity jumped from her palms as she charged up her power, "You can call me, Livewire."

With that, she swung her hands out to the sides and from her palms, two electric whips shot out, crackling loudly as bolts jumped from the whip to the ground. Each whip was about twelve feet long. With a grin that reached from ear to ear, she flipped them around before swinging one down right at both Nero and Volcana.

The two dove to opposite sides as the whip struck the floor with a crack like thunder.

Rolling across his shoulder, Nero landed on his feet in time to draw Blue Rose and fire at Livewire. The demon lady spun the whip in her left hand around, creating a sort of spiral of electricity that blocked the bullets. She quickly retaliated by blasting a huge bolt of lightning at him, zapping Nero as he slammed into the wall but was hardly out of the fight.

Volcana circled around, having drawn Destroyer and leaped at the demon lady who had her back turned. Two streams of fire shot out from her heels as she was propelled right at Livewire with her sword drawn back. The fiery blade struck the electro demon with enough force to send her sliding several meters across the floor as her back was partially sliced open.

"Ah! You bitch!" shouted Livewire as she raised both hands and fired two bolts of lightning at Volcana.

Volcana responded by raising both her left hand to create a column of fire from the floor. The intense heat managed to block the electricity. Dropping the blaze, she sheathed Destroyer across her back and fired two powerful torrents of fire at Livewire.

Seeing the attack coming, the demon lady's entire body shined bright blue as she turned into electricity. She quickly zapped out of the way of the fire, using her electric form to bolt around the room randomly. The movement was extremely erradic, which is what Livewire was hoping for.

Volcana actually struggled slightly as she whipped her head around wildly to follow her enemies movements.

Livewire suddenly appeared beside her, fist drawn back and crackling with energy as she tried slugging the fire demoness. Volcana braced herself for the hit, shutting her eyes as she crossed her arms, but the hit never came. Cracking an eye open, Vee's eyes widened in surprise to see the demoness that tried to punch had arm caught by Spectral Bringer courtesy of Nero who had Devil Bringer Stretched out.

"Don't even try it!" shouted Nero as he swung Devil Bringer to the side, Spectral Bringer doing the same which in turn, threw Livewire through a wall and outside.

"AH!" cried out the electro demon as she smashed right through the stone and tumbled outside.

"Nero!" called Volcana as he rushed over to her.

"You good?" he asked, checking her quickly to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine, thanks to you," she assured, grateful for the save.

"Awwww, you like him!" mocked a familiar voice, causing the two to look at the hole where Livewire smashed through to see the demoness right back on her feet and ready for a fight, "Almost makes me want to cry."

"Like you know what it means to cry!" snarled Volcana angrily as her eyes flashed red and flames covered her entire body.

"True," shrugged the demon lady, before she grinned sinisterly as she raised both hands and electricity danced across her arms and her eyes started glowing, "But, there'll be plenty of tears from you when I kick your boyfriends bucket."

A crack of thunder shook the church as Livewire erupted in a bright flash. Both Nero and Volcana were forced to shield their eyes for a second as a lightning bolt came down from the clouds and connected with the lightning demon. A massive blast of wind collided with them, causing the fire demoness's flames to waft while the hunter's coat billowed in the wind.

Looking back, they were treated to the sight of Livewire's Devil Trigger. Her skin colored remained the same, the only change being her hair that was now glowing neon blue. Her eyes shining bright blue while electricity actively arced across her body as a blue glow outlined her.

"Nice trick," said Nero in a disinterested tone which caused Livewire to let out a snarl and blast a bolt of lightning at him.

The hunter reacted by raising Devil Bringer, the bolt colliding with his arm produced a powerful shockwave and flash that sent Volcana flying back and Livewire to shield her eyes. The fire demon lady landed on her feet, using her right hand to steady herself as she looked up to see a blue glow coming from Nero.

 **"But you've got to do way better than that,"**  mocked the teen as he activated his own Devil Bringer, Yamato in hand while the Specter appeared behind him. Livewire sneered as she fired a lightning bolt at him, but was deflected by Nero when he swung the legendary sword to intercept the attack. The demon lady's eyes widened in shock as she sent another bolt, only getting the same result as the hunter deflected her attacks.

She kept firing bolts of energy at him until Nero suddenly counter attacked, swinging Yamato vertically. A wave of demonic power slammed into Livewire, blowing her out of the church where she crashed into the grass outside and tumbled across the ground. She let out a pained groan as her body returned to normal.

"Still think you can win?" asked a sarcastic voice, prompting the young demon to look up to see both Nero and Volcana standing above her. The hunter pointing his sword at her while the pyrokinetic rested on hand on her hip in a sassy stance.

"Fine, you win," sighed Livewire as she gave in, "just run me through, take my soul, and get it over with."

Nero was about to do that, but Volcana stepped as she placed a hand on his shoulder, "Actually, I think there might be a more interesting way to do this," the tone she used caused the hunter to look at her like she was nuts. He was so surprised, his Devil Trigger deactivated while Livewire looked up in confusion.

"You're out of your mind, Vee," he stated, as Yamato vanished.

"Am I, Nero?" asked the demon lady in flirtatious tone as she raised her left leg to let her core grind against his side as she laid her head on his shoulder in a plaful manner, "I don't think Live would mind a little fun."

To add to her meaning, she glanced down at the electrokinetic demon, giving her a wink and a mischevious smile. At first, Livewire didn't really get what she meant, but it soon clicked in mind as a grin of her own began to form. If she was giving up her soul, then she was going to have some Goddam fun when she was doing it.

"Actually, I think I'll do exactly that," purred Livewire as she stood up, sauntering towards Nero with a sway in her hips as she wrapped her left hand across his right shoulder since Volcana was on his left. She gently pawed his chest as the fire demon chuckled in a slow, sensual way as her eyes fluttered shut and she leaned in to kiss his neck.

"We're still on the job," he attempted to say, but he didn't really have any force in his words Vee's light kisses along his neck was getting him aroused.

"Aw, it's no fun if your all work and no play," pouted Livewire in a cute manner as she also leaned up to kiss his neck, lightly nipping on his cheek.

"Believe me," spoke up Volcana, halting her trail of kisses to give the lightning demon a coy look, "he can work hard, and play even harder." Livewire giggles as she lightly nibbled along his jaw, taking his right hand and brought it to her waist while Volcana did the same.

"Besides," continued the fire demon as she cupped Nero's cheek and turned him towards her, lips just centimeters apart, "they aren't mutually exclusive."

With that, she pressed her lips against his, nudging them open to let her tongue roll around in his mouth. Livewire chuckled as she kissed his cheek and nipped at his neck, pawing his chest as she pressed herself against his side, sliding up and down.

"Nah, fuck it," sighed Nero between a kiss, pulling both women closer, deepening the kiss with Volcana while Livewire grew quicker with her kissing and love bites.

Both demon ladies appreciated the gesture, and if Vee was being honest, she was a little hesitant to do this. But she could tell that Livewire was young by demon standards, which would explain the reckless nature of her power and how easily she had been beaten. A small part of her took pity on the electric being and she decided to give her a trial. Also, a part of her wanted to try a three-way with Nero and that Erza girl who has a small affection for him.

Right now, she would just enjoy welcoming Livewire into their fold.

Said demoness was actually enjoying this as she pawed Nero's chest, gently kissing and nipping his skin, neck, and cheek. She chuckled sensually when she felt him tighten his arm around her waist. Livewire then took it a step further, lightly trailing her tongue along his neck, across his cheek, and up to his brow before ending with several butterfly kisses along his cheek and jaw. However, she wanted more.

"I think it's my turn, Volcana," was all she said before she rested her fingers on Nero's jaw, and pulled him out of his kiss with Volcana to engage in one of their own.

"Don't forget to share him," teased Volcana as she smiled at the sight of Livewire kissing him. It was no surprise as the blunette was wildly and a bit more aggressive as she placed her right hand on his cheek and she raised her right leg up to grind her pelvis into his side as she made out with him somewhat uncontrollably.

Her dark blue lips succulently vacuumed his lips, sucking his tongue into her mouth as she moaned into their kiss, "Mmmm-oh-pwah-haa," Livewire deeply enjoyed this, wrestling and slurping on his tongue as she felt his right-hand slide up her side to cup her right tit.

"Mmmm, let's take this someplace a little more private, hmmm?" suggested Volcana as she cast a glance down to see a bulge had formed down low, "I think he's ready."

"He better give me a rush," stated Livewire hotly, between a kiss, her eyes half-lidded, "If he doesn't, I'm pegging him without any lube."

Volcana laughed as she waved her hand around in a circle, a ring of fire came up around them, shrouding their bodies in flames. Soon the vortex grew thinner before it vanished, the trio having disappeared from where they stood.

* * *

 

**_Nero's home, Magnolia, Fiore_ **

Three bodies suddenly appeared in the bedroom of Nero and Volcana. Two of the three were the hunter and demoness, and the third was their former target, turn new addition. The son of Vergil was currently being frenched by an electro demoness while a fire demoness kissed and licked at his neck.

Through the sexual haze, Volcana snapped her fingers, her sword, Nero's, and his gun vanished and appeared on the stand within the bedroom. No sense in getting hurt, especially with how  _physical_ they were going to be in a few moments.

Volcana inserted herself back into the kiss, stealing Nero away as she massaged his back and chest while Livewire busied herself by grinding her crotch in his leg, humming delightfully at the sparks of pleasure that were created. However, the bluenette didn't want to be out of the kiss for too long as she butted back in.

Literally, every time Nero went to take a breath, either Volcana or Livewire would be there to french him. On paper, it didn't sound so bad and he could go about a few hours before he passed out from lack of oxygen. Considering Dante was able to survive in space with no problem while being half demon, he should be fine for a good while before he needed to breathe.

Somewhere, through the kiss, Volcana removed his coat and threw it to the floor. She then guided them to the bed where she and Livewire shoved Nero onto his back before both demon ladies crawled onto the bed seductively. Each one had a lustful glint in their eyes. Volcana on his right while Livewire was on his left.

"I think it's time we show her just what she's in for, Nero," stated Volcana as she slipped her hands into his belt and quickly undid the buckle. After getting it off, she hooked her fingers into his pants and opened the button and zipper.

With both open, Volcana giggled while Livewire watched in rapt excitement when she pulled his pants and down just enough to reveal his hard length to both her and the eager demoness by her side. It stood upright, the electrokinetic demon looked in surprise and hunger at his impressive length while Vee just giggled as she reached out to stroke it gently with both hands.

"Mmmm, so hard, and we barely just started," purred the redhead as she ran her hands up and softly, causing Nero to purse his lips and tilt his head back. However, before she could really start, Livewire pushed forward, resting a bit of her arms on his thigh as she took his cock away from Volcana and jerked him slowly with her own hands.

"I'm the one surrendering her soul right now," she stated, gazing lustfully at Nero, "I get first dibs."

Volcana huffed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance as her fun was ruined. Livewire hummed as she ran both hands up and down his length, increasing her speed slightly as she jerked him off. She cooed erotically, enjoying the thickness, length, and hardness of his cock. Hands rising all the way to the tip and descending to the base, the electric demon jerked him off with a skill that wasn't as refined as Volcana, but still pretty good.

"Oh, so hard, hmmm," stated Livewire as she rubbed his tip with her thumb. Volcana just scoffed before she cut in.

"Like you know how to jerk him off," the redhead demon was quick to shove the bluenette back as she wrapped her left hand around his shaft, "I know what he likes."

To prove her statement, Volcana gently jerked him off, her left hand sliding up and down before her right hand joined, jerking the length. Nero hummed in pleasure as he shut his eyes as she massages his tip with her left hand and jerked the rest of him off with her right. The redhead temptress gazed seductively into the hunter's eyes as she leaned in closer, so much so he could feel her breath.

"Mmmm, I need you, Nero," she stated erotically, much to Livewire's displeasure as she scowled at her, "I need your hard cock in my mouth."

Volcana started to lean in, her mouth opening up slightly to tease his head before she would take him into her mouth. However, Livewire, seeing her opportunity to be her first blowjob before she surrendered her soul to him was deteriorating.

"Like hel,l you will!" snapped the electric girl as she quickly jumped in, knocking the fire demon aside, wrapping her hands around his cock and practically stabbed her mouth onto his length, "Gahmmph!"

"Why you-!" began Volcana, but went unheard as Livewire started succulently swirling her tongue his tip.

"Mmmm-mmmm-mmmm," moaned the demoness between slurps as she suckled one-third of his cock. She was slightly disappointed she couldn't get the rest in her mouth, but she wouldn't be if she hung around Nero and Volcana for a while. So to make up for her short comings, she jerked the rest of his cock as she sucked his length. Her head bobbed slightly, timing her bobs with her hands to get more of his length in, "Ah-Mmmm."

"Oh, please," scoffed Volcana as she watched Livewire in jealousy.

If the lightning demon heard her or not was anyone's guess, but what she was focusing on was the start of Nero's precum that was leaking from the tip of his cock. Livewire's eyes fluttered shut as she sucked a bit more while she swirled her tongue around the tip, eager to taste more of him. All of him. Occasionally, she would let his tip pop out of her mouth to take it back in with vigor, relishing his taste.

"Mhff," she moaned, sinking a bit deeper, his cock head hitting the back of her throat, "GLAK! Mmmm."

She then withdrew her head and removed herself from his length to rest her head on his thigh like a puppy as she stroked him gently, "Mmmm, you like that, master? I can be a good girl," whispered Livewire as she looked up seductively at Nero, " _Your_ good girl."

"Alright, alright, my turn," interrupted Volcana as she got back in, taking Nero's cock into her mouth, taking him deeper than Livewire, all the way into her throat, causing him to moan slightly.

"Geez, Vee-!" said the hunter as he let his head fall back while she sucked his length.

"No fair," pouted Livewire in a disappointed manner as she watched the fire demon slide up and down his length, "I was..."

She trailed off as Volcana sucked his length down her throat, "Mmmm-ah-mmmm," she moaned passionately, glancing up every once in a while to lock her red eyes with Nero's blue ones as his manhood slid in and out of her mouth. Bringing her left hand to his shaft, she gently stroked his cock as she slid herself all the off so she could flick her tongue around the cockhead, slathering it up with her saliva, "Hah-aaahhh."

She only ran her tongue around for a few seconds before retaking his length back into her mouth, sucking on his head for a second before sliding all the down his member, light slurps sounding as her eyes fluttered shut when he entered her throat. The demoness bobbed up in down, using either her right or left hand to stroke his length or fondle his testicles. After bobbing a little, she stopped just as his cockhead was in her mouth so that she could swirl her tongue around it, licking up his precum while causing Nero to fall back and grip the sheets tightly.

"Fuck, Vee!" he groaned, his hips flicking every so slightly as he could feel his orgasm building slightly.

"Mmmm, look at her," hummed Livewire, watching with interest as Volcana slurped his length gently, sliding her head up and down gently while using her tongue to lick up his precum. The demoness kept bobbing her head up and down before teasing slightly with her throat as she took him all the way, causing the hunter to moan out as she retracted herself. The demon lady released him with a pop and giggled a bit as the tip booped her on the chin.

"Ahhhh," she sighed as she used her hand to wipe some saliva away, "Your cock is so good..."

"Well, if it's that good, I want it back!" cut in Livewire as she pounced, taking his length into her mouth when she saw the opportunity given by Volcana.

"Mmmm, that's it, hun," encouraged Volcana as she massaged the electro demoness's shoulders, sneaking her fingers into her clothing to peel them back and expose her upper body. The bluenette unconsciously helped her as she pulled her gloves off, adamant about keeping Nero in her mouth as her top was removed. This exposed her CC-Cup breasts, one size smaller than Volcana's but her hips were a little wider than the fire demoness's, "But I'm not going to just sit here."

Volcana reached for her own tank top and quickly removed it, exposing her tits to Nero as the hunter looked at her in passion, "I want in on the fun. I want you."

With that, she gently laid her hands on Nero's cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. As the two kissed, Livewire continued slurping his cock, rolling her tongue around it as she sucked him for all she was worth. She moved on hand down from his sex to between her legs where she slipped underneath her leotard and started to rub her aching nether region with her fingers. She felt that she was already wet and if she was being honest, she wanted him inside her soon.

While the blunette sucked his cock, Nero was sharing a deep kiss with Volcana, the pyrokinetic demoness swirling her tongue around in his mouth as she held his cheeks, keeping him close. The redhead had a bright blush on her cheeks as she hummed and moaned into their kiss. A specifically pleased mew came from her when she felt him bring his right hand to her tit to fondle as she inched herself closer.

While the redhead was frenching the hunter, Livewire glanced up to see that he wasn't paying that much attention to her, so a devious grin formed,  _'Let's see if this gets your attention, Nero,'_ she thought before the demon lady, in one swift motion, took all his length into her mouth and throat.

"Holy shit!" gasped Nero as he broke the kiss to glance down at the electro demon.

Livewire giggled or tried to anyway while he was still in her throat. She closed her eyes as she buried her self further down, taking him all the way into her throat before retracting slowly until his tip was at her lips.

"Mmm, she's quite talented," commented Volcana as she kissed the side of Nero's face, nipping and licking as she cast a lustful glance their newest addition's way, "And I think our attire is getting in the way."

Nero glanced at the redhead, catching the sinful grin as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed him onto his back. Flames washed across his and her body before vanishing. Once they did, Nero's and Volcana's clothing were gone, leaving them in only their boxers and panties. As the fire demoness battled for dominance in their kiss, loud slurps could be heard as Livewire continued deepthroating Nero's cock, faster now.

After a minute, the blue demon lady felt Nero buck his hips before a large stream of sperm swept down her throat. Livewire moaned at the taste, her eyes rolling behind her eyelids as she savored his taste. He was so good! He filled her throat, mouth, and belly with a warmth she didn't know existed.

After bucking his hips a few more times, Nero's orgasm ended and Livewire removed herself from his manhood, a trail of cum overflowing from their corners of her mouth. Volcana broke the kiss and looked towards Livewire, grinning wickedly as she slid down to meet the younger demon. Setting herself beside the bluenette, she whispered something to her quietly. Whatever it was, caused Livewire to smile, a naughty glint forming in her eyes as she and the pryo demoness made sure that Nero was getting an eyeful.

Livewire rose up slightly, placing her hands on Volcana's face and opened her mouth to let Nero's creamy sperm dribble down to the redhead. The latter's mouth was open wide to let the cream enter her mouth as Livewire followed the slimy strand of cum to meet in a cumswapping kiss where both demon ladies moaned erotically while Nero watched in complete shock and arousal.

"Fucking hell!" muttered Nero as his length regained its hardness at the sight of his girlfriend and the demon they were hired to track.

Both girls moaned inwardly and opened the gap between them a bit so that Nero could one sperm covered tongue being sucked by the other's mouth and vice versa. His member was now standing rock hard and ready for action. Volcana opened her eye slightly to see that he was ready to go and broke the kiss between them, leaving a thicker trail of cum between them. Using her finger, she caught the strand with her pointer and brought it to Livewire's lips to lap up. They both swallowed their share of the cum before they turned to Nero.

"I don't think we need to say anything," said Volcana as she removed her panties while Livewire discarded her clothing as well, leaving her completely nude.

"I get dips on the first ride," added Livewire as she and Volcana pushed Nero onto his back.

Volcana got up over him, hovering her pussy of his lips before lowering herself down as he wrapped his arms around her legs to spread her further. Livewire got up and straddled him to lower herself onto his erect length. Little by little his rod inched into her until with an elated gasp she buried his shaft deep into her wet moist passage.

"Fuck, he's so big!" moaned Livewire as she felt herself be completely filled, her hands going to her breasts to rub them.

"I'm glad, you agree-ah!" gasped Volcana as she steadied herself by placing her hands on Nero's chest when he suddenly started lapping her cunt hungrily and fervently. This caused the demon lady to gasp and pant, "Oh, Nero-Ah! Nero!"

Livewire was pleasuring herself by bouncing up and down on his meat, her tits bouncing as she gasped and moaned in pleasure. Her head rolled from side to side, her eyes half-lidded as she groped her own tits. The blue-haired demon lady ground her hips in circles as she bounced on his cock.

Nero was currently experiencing the best of both worlds, eating out his girlfriend while also fucking an extremely hot demon lady. He didn't care what Dante would have to say about this if he ever ran into him again. He was getting some, and the old man wasn't. The hunter made his case very clear as he slipped his tongue into Volcana's cunt, lapping up her fluids as the demon lady bucked her hips in euphoria.

"Ah-yeah-ah-fuck-keep-oh yeah-going baby!" pleaded the demoness as she rolled her hips from side to side, eyes shut as an expression of bliss adorned her face.

"Fuck-fuck-fuck! Oh, fuck me!" cried Livewire as she started bouncing even harder, increasing both force and speed. In and out did his length plunge into her tight pussy, her lips dripping as he stretched her out completely.

"FUCK, I'M CUMMING!" hollered the electro demon as her walls clamped down onto his cock. The hunter's tip entering her womb as a surge of cum spilled into her.

"Oh, I love you, Nero!" called out Volcana as Nero's tongue lapped up, down, and all around her pussy as her own climax came.

Nero himself just took in the moment, his hips bucking as his balls emptied into Livewire. Copious amounts of cum flooded her womb, filling her up as the demoness threw her head back, her eyes filled with lust and euphoria as spurt after spurt filled her. Her back arched while she still held her breasts, her own fluids mixing with his. As this was happening, Volcana's own juices leaked out of her pussy and into Nero's waiting mouth as he continued lapping her cunt for all it was worth.

Soon their orgasms subsided as all three of them fall onto the bed, both demon ladies snuggling into Nero's sides, both holding his arms as Volcana buried her head into his chin while Livewire rested hers on Nero's chest.

"Fuck, that was good...," moaned Livewire as she rubbed her aching nether lips with her left hand and brought the evidence of their session to her lips.

"Glad you enjoyed it," commented Nero dryly as Volcana kissed his jaw.

"I know I'll enjoy her company in the future," said the redhead demoness, giggling seductively as some ideas of what they could do in the future came to mind.

"I'm looking forward to it," replied Livewire as she finished cleaning her fingers and draped one leg across Nero's left as she snuggled closer.

"Mmmm," hummed Volcana as she raised one hand and the sheets drifted over their bodies and they settled into a comfortable silence, basking in the aftermath of their fucking.


	11. Cleaning Up

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 11: Cleaning Up_ **

Livewire let out a soft moan as she felt sleep leave her. The lightning demoness felt the firm, warm body next to her and the strong arm that was wrapped around her waist, a hand resting on his belly. The warmth she felt inside was so good.

Her blue eyes fluttered open as the first thing to enter her vision was her master's peaceful face. His eyes shut in deep sleep while an expression of content adorned his facial features. On his right, snuggled up next to him, completely bare was Volcana, she had an equally content expression on her face as she had her head buried into the crook of his neck, resting beneath his chin.

The memories of last night came to Livewire, the demoness smiling to herself as she remembered what they did. She surrendered her soul to the grandson of Sparda. Their ancient enemy, their betrayer. And she liked it. She liked it a lot. Nero was so much more than she originally thought.

"Hmmm," hummed Livewire as she cuddled her new master, scooting closer, letting her bare snatch press into his leg as she draped her left leg over his own. The demoness took a sharp breath in before sighing as she felt tiny sparks of pleasure at her core. Left hand laid on his chest, the demon lady was tucked under his left arm, just enjoying the moment.

Soon she fell back asleep as she laid beside her master.

* * *

 

_*30 minutes*_

Livewire let out a groan of disapproval when she woke up once more. The familiar body that was next to her was gone. Cracking an eye open, she saw that Volcana was still in bed, fast asleep and had rolled over onto her side. Her back now facing the blue-haired and pale-skinned demoness. The electric demon lady sat up, the sheets falling off her body, revealing her nude frame to anyone that would happen to be in the room.

She brought her left hand to her eyes to rub, clearing them of any blurriness. Lowering, her arm, she proceeded to stretch a bit before a noise caught her attention. She then gingerly rose from the bed with the cool air meeting her bare body and slowly made her way to the bathroom. The door was open slightly allowing some steam from Nero's shower to vent out. Livewire quietly opened the door and peeked inside to see if he was almost done, if not, well, she doubts that he would mind the company.

 _'Wonder if he's got any in the tank for a morning fuck,'_  thought the demoness as she entered the steam-filled bathroom, finding it to be extremely large and gently shut the door but left it unlocked. Just in case.

Livewire swayed her hips as she approached the large shower before stopped at the entrance to find Nero's bare form. She leaned against a wall in a sassy manner as she ogled his backside and well-built body. The hunter was currently scrubbing his hair, being slower with his right hand than his left for reasons that involved Devil Bringer's claws.

Livewire licked her lips at the sight of a wet and suds covered Nero in his shower before she quietly approached him and pressed her breasts into his back. She then placed a kiss on the side of his neck as her arms wrapped around his chest, massaging his pecks as she raised one leg and hooked it around his own. The warm water cascading down on to her form felt divine as Nero stopped and looked over his shoulder at the blue hair demon lady.

"Didn't think you could get wet," commented Nero as he smiled lightly.

"I think last night proves contrary," quipped Livewire with a sassy grin.

"Not what I meant," chuckled the hunter.

The demon lady chuckled as well, her hands rubbing his chest that even now still felt cool to the touch and trailed down towards his waist. She hummed as she trailed her hands up and down, taking in all his details, planting a few kisses on his shoulder and neck, nipping at least once before Nero reached up with his left hand to turn her face to his as he looked back over his shoulder. The demon and demon hunter shared a chaste kiss before Nero turned around and wrapped his arms around Livewire's body to pull her flush against him.

The lightning demoness let out mew of pleasure in their kiss, raising her right leg to wrap around his waist. She wrapped her arms around his body to pull herself closer and to grind her pelvis into his, moaning in their kiss as pleasure danced through her loins as she felt his hardening member teasing her lips. The two broke the kiss for a moment, leaning their heads against each other as they shared a quick look, Livewire giving him a naughty smirk as she flipped her wet hair to the side and leaned to suck on his neck.

Nero leaned back, letting her have more access as his left hand went down to her right leg to help her lift and bring her sex closer to his. With his left hand busy, his right hand trailed up to her tit and began to massage the flesh gently, using his thumb to tease her erect nipple.

"Ah...Nero...," moaned Livewire halting her attack on his neck, eyes fluttering shut as the hunter went in to kiss her fully once more, "Mmmm..."

The demon lady moaned in pleasure as their tongues fought for dominance in their kiss. Through the kiss, she trailed her own hand down to his erection, stroking it fervently while the other held the back of his head in their kiss.

After several more moments, they broke the kiss panting as the water from the shower rained down onto them. Livewire giggled like a child as she continued to run her hand up and down Nero's member while the hunter let go of her leg, letting her lower it and raised his second hand to cup her other breasts and began to toy with it.

"How long do you think it will be before Volcana joins in?" asked Nero, though shuddered as Livewire gripped his member with both hands and pumped it.

"If I had to guess...," she purred, speeding up her hand movements, earning a groan of pleasure from her master, "A little after you cum in my pussy."

"Well then," said the hunter as he released Livewire's tits and brought his hands to her ass and gave her an affectionate squeeze, smirking as he heard her moan and her head fell to one side a pleased expression on her face, "guess we better get going."

"I'll lead," teased the lightning demoness as she lowered herself to her knees and gave Nero a wink.

"I'll follow," replied the hunter with a small smirk, before he let his head fall back as Livewire swallowed his length all the way to the base.

The demon lady closed her eyes as she slowly pulled her mouth back, gently dragging her teeth against his hard erection until his head was only in her mouth. There, she idly sucked on it while also swirling her tongue around, wrapping it around his cock as she opened her eyes and locked up with a lusty glint as her vision met Nero's.

She gave him a wink before she slowly started to work her way back down his shaft. The demon lady felt Nero's hand find its way to the side of her head, for a moment she thought he was going to try and make her go faster. Instead he just idly rubbed her scalp through her moist locks of dark blue colored hair as he leaned his back against the wall. As the demon lady sucked on his member, she spread legs a bit and brought her right hand down to her nether lips to rub as she kept her left hand on the base of his cock.

Livewire not once broke eye contact with Nero throughout the entire time she teased herself and pleasured his cock with her mouth and throat.

"Fuck, you're good," groaned Nero, gritting his teeth a bit.

"Mmmm, glad you think so," stated Livewire as she released his cock and jacked him off a little before she licked the base of his member and dragged her tongue all the way to his tip.

"Starting to wonder if Vee taught you that," said the hunter through a strained voice. Livewire chuckled before she resumed her actions.

Several minutes passed, the only noise coming from the bathroom was either the sound of running water and the occasional slurps from the electric demon lady and the faint groans from the demon hunter she was blowing. Soon, Livewire began to get more aggressive, sucking harder as she wanted him to lose himself all over her face. Pumping his shaft with her right hand while she sucked him off, she teased her nether lips with her left hand. However, the blue demon lady out a displeased sound when Nero suddenly halted her and pulled the demon lady to her feet.

However, that displeased groan turned into a moan of pleasure as the hunter brought her lips to his while he brought his left hand to her cunt, "Mmmm, right there," purred Livewire, in between a kiss as the hunter worked his middle finger into her tight cavern.

"Pretty sure, I'm the one that's supposed to give the orders," quipped Nero as he broke their kiss, and began nipping along her neck and trailed down her body. Soon, the hunter was on his knees, allowing the lightning demoness to lift one on her legs and place it on his shoulder to pull him close.

"Would you be willing to make an exception?" she asked as she looked down at him with a lustful expression on her face.

"Why not?" smirked the hunter before he kissed the top of Livewire's womanhood before slowly licking the soft petals that led into her love cavern.

"Fuck...," she moaned as she brought her left hand to her tits and tangled her right hand in his platinum hair, "so good...ah!"

Nero chuckled as he gripped her hips and started to attack her sex with his tongue, working into her and teasing her clit intently. Using Livewire's moans as a guide, he knew where to give attention and where not to.

Livewire's leg wrapped around Nero's neck, pulling him closer as she ran her hands through his wet, messy hair. The hunter felt the growing pressure of her leg, a started to get a little concerned.

"Livewire," warned Nero as he halted his actions.

"Huh?" asked the demoness as she looked down at Nero with displeasure as he stopped his actions, however, her cheeks were still flushed from the hot water and the treatment she was receiving. Her breasts were heaving up and down with each breath she took and her pupils were dilated.

"You're starting to choke me," stated the hunter bluntly.

"Oh... sorry," she chuckled sheepishly as he rose to his feet.

"In retrospect, not a bad way to die," Nero joked as he wrapped his arms around Livewire's waist, "Neck broke while eating out a beautiful demon lady."

"Sounds like a fine way to go out," returned the blue woman as she wrapped her own arms around his neck, pressing her chest into his while the hunter lifted her up by the waist. Livewire let out a pleased hum as she locked her legs around his waist and started grinding against him. The hunter adjusted his grip on her as he steadied himself directly underneath the falling water, drenching them both in warmth.

"Mmmm, that's good...," moaned Livewire as her wet sex rubbed up and down against Nero's. Her wet and erect breasts were pressed firmly against his muscular chest, her breath hitching a little everyone once and a while as she started kissing Nero deeply. Even as the water fell, the two of them kissed as the hunter tightened his grip on her ass.

After two minutes of nearly choking each other, Livewire pulled back, a strand of saliva connected between them before it was broken by the shower. She gave Nero a coy smile as she let herself down, however, the demon lady quickly grabbed the hunter's hand and pulled him back to the wall where she bent over, presenting her cunt for him. The blue lady smiled wickedly as she placed her hands against the wall, and shook her ass a little before glancing back at Nero over her shoulder, "I think I'd like to get reacquainted with my master."

"Well, you did only have one ride," chuckled Nero as he stepped in close behind Livewire before leaning down to kiss her shoulder while his tip teased her entrance.

"Come on," pleaded Livewire as her eyes shut and she tried to impale herself on his length, "Don't tease me!"

"Alright, alright," snorted the hunter as he slowly pushed in.

The demon lady let out a gasp and pushed back against him, eager to get as much of his cock into her pussy. Nero let out a sigh as he felt Livewire's warm cavern wrap perfectly around his length. Speaking of which, she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as the feeling of her master filling her out and reach all the way to her cervix.

"Fuck... you're so big...," moaned Livewire as she let the side of her head rest against the marble wall, her eyes glazed over and half-lidded. She even tried using her vaginal muscles to massage Nero's member as he started to slide in and out, holding her waist with his hands.

"Glad... you... still... like it...," grunted Nero between thrusts as he started picking up speed. Enough so that his hips started to slap against her ass.

Livewire rose up and leaned her back into his chest, turning her head so that she could meet Nero with a passionate kiss. The hunter moved his hands from her tips, Devil Bringer fondling one of her tits while the other traveled down to rub her clit.

"Fuck!" cried out the electro demon lady, breaking their kiss as her cunt clamped down onto Nero's sex as her body was racked with an orgasm. She panted a bit before quickly returning to the kiss, moaning her approval.

Without separating, Livewire grabbed his arms and turned them around so he was pressed against the wall. She broke off the kiss and began to twist her hips in circular motions earning a moan of approval from her lover. Nero gripped her hips again and held her as she continued her motions for several minutes. Livewire experienced another orgasm, her moan echoed through the steam-filled bathroom, both could barely see the doorway out of the bathroom.

"Fuck... nearly... there...," grunted Nero as Livewire suddenly halted her motions and removed herself from the hunter.

"Geat... cause... I'm... almost there... too...," panted the woman before she got onto her toes and guided Nero back into her pussy and wrapped her left leg around his waist. She began to slide up and down while she pulled Nero into another heated makeout session.

They stayed in the same position for another few minutes before she felt his member twitch as he thrusts in and out of her, he was about to cum and Livewire was too. She wrapped her other leg around Nero and pulled herself in close to the man who wrapped his arms around her waist. They both came and both moaned into the kiss.

"Mmmm!" moaned the blue demon lady, breaking their kiss as she felt her womb being filled, "I feel it! Fuck!"

About half a minute passed before Nero fired off the last spurts of cum into her most intimate area. With a satisfied sigh, Livewire rested her head against his chest as she unhooked her legs from around his waist and set her back down onto her feet. The demon lady could hear his heart beating, causing her to smile as she closed her eyes, just listening to it. They remained connected for a while, Livewire giving him a few squeezes, trying to entice him into another round.

The two were broken out of their moment when they heard someone clear their throat. Both Nero and Livewire looked at the entrance to the shower to see Volcana, smirking knowingly as she had her hands folded underneath her bust, pushing them up slightly. The fire demon was leaning against the entrance, her red eyes full of amusement as she stood there fully nude.

"Having fun without me, Nero?" joked Volcana as she, shook her head, "I'm hurt."

"You were asleep," defended the hunter.

"But I would more than welcome a good fuck from you anytime," she retorted.

"Same goes for me," giggled Livewire as she gave the hunter another squeeze, causing him to groan in surprise.

"Well, I don't think you'll mind if I join," quipped the redhead as she stepped into the shower, swaying her hips in a seductive manner.

"Not at all," replied Nero as Livewire unsheathed his dick from her pussy, only turning around so that she could rest her back against the wall of the shower so that the hunter could re-enter her while Volcana stood to his side, pressing her body and bust into his left side as she leaned into him for a heated makeout.

Soon, it was Livewire, with her back to the stone wall, head swaying from side to side with her left leg raised up and held by Devil Bringer. The hunter slammed his rod in and out of her pussy, while he made out with Volcana, slipping two fingers into the fire demoness's own cunt. Water from the shower rained down onto the three as they screwed themselves silly. Nero multitasking to screw both women.

"Fuck! Come on, Nero! Fuck me hard! Ngh! Harder!" demanded Livewire, her eyes closed and her cheeks flushed as she moaned like a whore. His length pumping in and out of her cunt once more with little abandon. As he was doing this, Volcana was swirling her tongue around his mouth while she struggled to remain standing as his fingers teased her nether lips.

"Ah! Nero!" cried out Livewire after nearly ten minutes of brutal pounding. Her legs jerked while her toes curled as her body was swept with a powerful orgasm. The demon lady arched her back as her hands went immediately to her own tits to grope them and tease her dark blue nipples, "Fuck me!"

Nero's hips bucked harder before he shot more semen into Livewire's womanly depths. Ther hips bucked frantically against each other while Volcana lapped around the inside of the hunter's mouth, kissing him almost frantically.

"Oh, Nero!" moaned the fire demon as she felt her own body be flooded with pleasure. She felt herself cum onto his fingers, soaking them with her juices.

After a minute, the three let out a collective sigh of relief, as they panted in unison. Volcana nearly fell as she felt her legs almost give out, but chuckled as Nero kept her from falling as he wrapped his left hand around her waist while Livewire leaned off the wall to wrap her arms around his torso and pressed her bust into his chest.

She went right in for a kiss, nipping his cheek for a second before he turned to meet her advances. The electro demon slid her tongue right into his mouth, moaning as she and Nero fought for dominance. Standing there for nearly a minute, the blue lady and platinum-haired hunter sucked each other's tongue before Volcana hummed.

"I think it's best if we save water," suggested the redhead as she reached for the faucet and shut it off, "Besides, I think I could use my morning cream in bed."

"I think he'd like that," giggled Livewire as she broke the kiss and rocked her hips down onto his length, "I could also use a break."

"Don't I get a say?" snorted Nero, however, he wasn't about to turn down a chance for some time with Vee.

Both demon ladies looked at each other for a moment, sharing a naughty glance before the turned back to him with sinful smirks on their faces, "No," they replied in unison.

Livewire removed her pussy from his cock, some semen leaking out. Taking his right hand, Volcana took his left as the two women dragged the hunter out of the shower and through the steam. Exiting the bathroom, the blue demoness let go of his hand first as she crawled onto the bed before rolling onto her back, unknowingly spreading her legs to reveal her cum-leaking cunt.

A thought entered Volcana's mind as she licked her lips. However, before she could act on it, Nero moved first, guiding her to the bed so that she was on her hands and knees while he positioned himself behind her. Without warning, he suddenly slipped his dick into her cunt.

"Oh fuck!" cried out Volcana as she nearly fell face first into the messed up sheets of their bed. She would've fallen into them had it not been for Nero grabbing her tits to fondle as he entered her from behind and began to thrust into her core with his throbbing sex again and again. Before her was Livewire, breathing deeply as she laid on the bed, against their pillows, resting as she had finished her fucking with the man that was now inside her love canal.

"Mmmm, that's it baby! Ah!" encouraged Volcana as she noticed on particular hard thrust struck her G-Spot, "Fuck! Mmmm! Right there!"

Nero smirked, noticing that he was hitting her sweet spot. Thrusting as hard as last time, he struck the same spot, again and again, settling into a rhythm. Soon, Volcana's eyes closed as she panted hard as he screwed her hard.

"Ngh-mmmm-fuck-Nero!" The fire demoness nearly screamed out as she Nero's pelvis smack into her rear again and again, "Yes right there, please keep doing that!"

"Whatever the lady wants," gritted the hunter as he thrust his cock into her tight passage while he ran his hands over her dripping wet body, admiring the glow the sun cast on her as it glistened in the rising morning sunlight.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" panted Volcana before she opened her eyes to see Livewire's snatch was presented right before her, the mentioned demon completely unaware. The fire demoness licked her lips, seeing it leaking with Nero's seed which reminded her of her initial idea. Reaching, the redhead grabbed the blue demon lady by her legs and pulled her close so that she could lean down and lap up the white substance leaking out of her slit.

"Oooaaah!" cried out Livewire in surprise and pleasure as her eyes snapped open. Propping her self up on her elbows, she looked down to see the fiery red hair of Volcana, the demon lady sucking the cum out of her cunt.

"Y-You little-mmmm-thief!" moaned Livewire as she brought her left hand to the fire demoness's head to massage her scalp. The bluenette threw her head back and let out a particularly loud moan as she felt Volcana's tongue delve deeper into her pussy.

"She's got fire, huh?" quipped Nero as he massaged Volcana's rear, lightly dragging Devil Bringer's claws across her skin, causing the demoness to shiver and roll her ass around to create more friction.

"Yeah, she's got fire, gah!" gasped Livewire as let go of the redhead's hair and brought her hand to her leg to raise it up, giving Volcana more room to work her oral magic, "Come on! Lick my cunt!"

"I'd love to," mumbled the fire demoness, as she glanced up, teasing the lady's clit, causing her to fall back onto the bed. Volcana then dug her fingernails into Livewire's hips and buried her face into the demoness's thighs with as much vigor as Nero was fucking her own cunt. The fiery redhead's loins burned for him as her clenching walls hooked onto him.

"FFFFUUUUCCCKKKK!" cried out Livewire as her hips bucked and her juices and Nero's cum flowed into Volcana's waiting mouth. The fire demon, hummed, enjoying the combined taste of her lover and new addition. Lapping up all the fluids, she cleaned the blue demoness's sex, making a show of slowing their fluids.

"...oh shit...," gasped the lightning demon as she fell back, completely exhausted.

"Guess that leaves you and me," sighed Volcana as she closed her eyes and straightened herself out so her back was pressing into Nero's chest.

"Yep," mumbled Nero as he brought his hands to her tits, cupping them and massaging them, the demoness gasping in pleasure.

"Do you think it's too early for a little 'practice?'" asked the demoness as she glanced over her shoulder, giving him a naughty look.

"Not sure if you're really looking forward to having a kid or you just like the feeling," said the platinum blonde as he slid his hands back down to her hips, caressing them, as the redhead wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him close.

"Can't it be both?" she replied before pressing her lips to his.

After giving him a chaste kiss, the demoness released him before lying down on her stomach. Nero then maneuvered her legs in a way that would keep his sex in hers while she now lied on her back. The demoness sighed in pleasure as her lover started thrusting into her again.

Livewire watched from the top of the bed, somewhat in a daze. She hadn't heard about this sort of practice and was pretty curious to find out what they were talking about. Maybe next time, they'd show her what it was they were 'practicing'. The lightning demon sighed as she closed her eyes, and started to slowly tease her nether lips. She rubbed her thighs for several minutes before bringing the evidence of her arousal up to her lips and suckling her fingers.

With Volcana and Nero, the hunter started picking up the pace, causing the demon lady to cry out in pleasure, her head rolling from side to side. Not wanting to leave him with all the work, she started bucking her hips up and met Nero's thrusts. His thick manhood stretched her walls inside and pumped him inside of her.

Her nipples begged for attention and Peter devoured her flesh. He left his mark on her right breast. Those tantalizing legs should not be neglected either. He slowly rubbed his hands down either side of her. Her chest rising and falling though demanded most of attention, his interest, and his groping.

"Fuck, Nero!" moaned Volcana as she brought one hand to her mouth, licking her fingers before she brought them to their union and started rubbing her clit, "Yes, yes, mmm, yes!"

"Vee!" gritted out Nero as he slammed his hips against Volcana's.

"YES!" screamed out the demoness.

Livewire also came, having rubbed her nether lips the entire. However, the lightning demon looked on in surprise at what happened next. Nero slammed against Volcana one last time as his hips bucked into her. Slowly, the fire demoness's belly began to distend. Watching in surprise and lust, Livewire beheld the hidden kink of the redhead.

"SO GOOD! AH!" moaned Volcana as her walls contracted around Nero's hard length. She could feel each spurt filling her womb, pooling inside of her and filling her so. The demoness locked her legs around his waist to hold him close as he came into her.

For nearly a minute, the hunter filled the demoness, making her belly grow in size until she appeared to be eight months pregnant. With a breath of relief, both hunter and demoness collapsed, Nero's length still lodged inside Volcana.

"Looks like fun," noted Livewire as she crawled over to lie on her stomach beside the redhead, rubbing her hand across the dome that was her flat belly.

"Trust me, it is," breathed Volcana as she also rubbed her belly.

"Just what I need," said Nero, rolling his eyes, "two demonesses with an inflation fetish."

"Don't know why you're complaining," chuckled Volcana, grinding her cunt down onto his semi-soft length.

"So, are going to have a big mess when he pulls out?" asked Livewire, noting that if Nero pulls out, they're going to have a problem with the bed.

"Actually," corrected the redhead as she grinned wickedly, "would you mind going to my draw and getting the latex panties in there. The one that has a dildo attached?"

"Wait? What?" cut in Nero as Livewire crawled over to Volcana's beside table and opened the draw to find the mentioned panties. Taking them out, she revealed the black latex panties that had a six inch dildo placed in the inside, along with a fairly large butt plug ass well, "When did you get that?"

"About a week ago, when you went to the Hall and I decided to do a little shopping," shrugged Volcana as she took the panties from Livewire.

Raising both her legs, though with some difficulty, she managed to slip the latex article of clothing and slid them down her legs. Bringing them down to where Nero was still lodged into her, she quickly removed herself from him before plugging her cunt with the toy. Volcana moaned as she slid the toy all the way in, pulling the panties down.

Shifting in her position, she sat up, getting the toy completely lodged inside as she gasped when the buttplug filled her as well.

"Oh, yeah, that's good," sighed Volcana as she rubbed her belly, relishing the sensation of Nero's seed sloshing around inside.

"I've got to try that out sometime," stated Livewire as she kneeled beside Volcana and rubbed her belly.

"You won't regret it," purred Volcana as she stood up and purposefully swayed her body, causing her filled womb to stir the cum trapped inside.

Nero rolled his eyes as Volcana got dressed, noting the obvious pleasure she was feeling while Livewire also got dressed for the day. Sometimes, he wondered if some demonesses were just kinkier then others.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	12. Playing With Lightning

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 12: Playing With Lightning_ **

Nero was in his workroom, making some adjustments to Red Queen as the Exceed system was acting up slightly after one mission. It was common practice for the former holy knight to make sure his weapon was at peak performance, and quite often, when he was still in the order, spent a lot of time working on the sword to be the best and strongest one out of any sword produced by Agnus. It was common knowledge to anyone in the order that every sword was created by their chief alchemist, undergoing extreme processes to basically be a manmade equivalent to an actual Devil Arm made from a demon's soul.

However, because it was still made with human materials, they could still break down and require maintenance.

But since he was no longer in the order, and was taking jobs in another world alongside wizards and two demon ladies, one of which was his girlfriend, plus his new major sex-life, he couldn't really find the time to actually sit down and work on the beauty.

"You okay there, Nero?" asked Volcana.

The hunter glanced down to see her currently kneeling between his legs. Previously, she had been sucking him off, hoping to get him to cum as she enjoyed his taste. Honestly, it didn't help the hunter that the fiery redhead had become sort of an expert in gauging his reactions and learning what he liked and disliked. But he would admit, he didn't mind to get off once in a while.

Not to mention, since Volcana lived with him, and now that Livewire was also around, he had two gorgeous women to have a good time with. It was also nice they didn't put him into crippling debt with charging the bill to his home.

"Fine," replied the hunter as Volcana resumed her actions, wrapping her lips around his shaft, "just finishing up some maintenance on the old girl before heading out on a quest with the others."

"Sounds like fun," chuckled the redhead as she released him with a pop before stroking her hand up and down his cock. Jerking her lover a bit, she then leaned in and stuck her tongue to slide it around his tip.

Hearing Nero's breathing change as he relaxed in his chair, his hips sliding out farther for the demoness, Volcana chuckled and brought her lips to the object of her desire and wrapped them around it. Sucking on his tip while swirling her tongue around, she glanced up with a saucy glance in her eyes as Nero looked down.

She winked him before moaning as her eyes closed when she relaxed her gag reflex and took him deeper into her mouth. She heard him groan in appreciation, she liked giving him pleasure, almost as much as she liked it when he gave her pleasure.

"Christ," gritted Nero as he lost his grip on a tool he was using, letting it clatter onto his desk. He brought his left hand to massage the fiery demon's scalp, taking in the wet spongy feel of her tongue whirling around his length in circles when she pulled back.

There, Volcana started really getting into the act as she opened her mouth wider and was able to deepthroat his length. Rapidly, she slurped his cock, one hand at his base and the other stuck up between her legs to rub her aching sex. Slurps and wet sounds could be heard throughout the room as the demoness bobbed her head up and down Nero's cock.

Soon, the hunter started to thrust his hips forward as she gave him an incredible blowjob.

"Shit, Vee...!" groaned Nero as he held her face at his crotch as he felt his end come. The demoness eagerly welcomed the flood of semen into her mouth. She pulled until his tip was just in her mouth, allowing plenty of room for the copious amounts of semen to flood her mouth and throat.

After thrity seconds, Nero was finished with his orgasm as he relaxed into the chair while Volcana finished by licking his cock clean. She giggled a bit to herself as he was still hard.

"Still hard, are you?" she asked, rising up from underneath the desk, pushing Nero's chair back as she perched herself in his lap. She placed her hands around his neck giving him an impish smile.

"Can't spend too long," informed Nero as he stood up, allowing Volcana to stand as well, "Gonna be heading out to meet the others in half an hour."

"Means plenty of time for a quickie," stated Volcana as she stepped back from Nero and sat herself down on his desk, being mindful of Red Queen as Nero finished the last bits of maintenance.

Nero took a moment to admire Volcana's body. The first signs of the demoness's pregnancy had already appeared. While she didn't have a baby bump yet as it had only been one month since she got knocked up, her breasts did increase from DD-cup to EE borderline FF-Cup. And Nero had no issues with that.

"I'll be gone for the weekend," added the hunter as he stepped towards the redhead as she spread her legs wide for him, giving full access to her dripping snatch.

"Well, I guess I'll have to entertain myself with 'Livi-AH!" sighed the fire demoness as she gasped suddenly when the Nero suddenly entered her waiting sex. Volcana started to pant in pleasure as the hard and slick shaft started its gradual pace of sliding in and out of her waiting body.

Through the sexual bliss, a memory entered surfaced in Volcana's mind. The day after Livewire had surrendered her soul to Nero, she made the comment about her fetish, and how it looked fun. Mischief flashed through the redhead's eyes as she giggled internally. While Nero was away, she could grant the electro demon's wish, or at the very least, get her ready for the real deal when he came back.

"Oh! Nero! Could you do me once before you go? Ah!" requested Volcana as the hunter started to pick up speed, their sexes sliding against each other.

"Really?" deadpanned the hunter as he bucked his hips into her tight pussy.

"Really! AH, YES!" moaned the demoness as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forward to pressed herself into his chest. Her fingernails gliding across his back while her chin rested on his shoulder.

"One for the road I guess," he shrugged as he brought his hands to her hips to aid his thrusting.

"Mmmm, yes!" moaned Volcana as she spread her legs further, leaning back to hand onto Nero's shoulders as he fucked into her, "F-Faster!"

Nero grunted as he started going a bit harder, the desk shaking a bit, causing the tools that were left on it to start shaking as well. The demon lady was swinging her head from side to side as an expression of complete bliss graced her features.

"Oh fuck, fuck me, yes fuck me! Oh, you feel so fucking hard in me, Nero!" Volcana cried out feeling herself getting close to her orgasm.

"You ready to cum?" he asked, though he already knew the answer, having known her well enough to figure out when her end was near. Plus, her quivering cunt was a big hint as well.

"YES!" hollered Volcana as she let go of one shoulder to rub her clit, trying to get herself off on the hard member thrusting inside of her. She really went at it, rolling her hips, doing everything. She was fucking him like an animal as she lost herself in her lust.

"I'm cumming, oh fuck me I'm cumming!" she yelled out as she started to buck her hips wildly.

"Fuck!" Nero grabbed her hips and slammed his dick right into her as his member twitched before releasing a magically enhanced load of cum into her body.

Volcana threw her head back, luckily missing a few tools that were hanging from the wall as she arched her back. She could feel him filling her body, the first rope colliding with her cervix before rolling down the sides and pooling within, "Fuck! So-SO GOOD!" she moaned almost deliriously as the second shot of cum followed by another and another. She clamped down as his sex filled her with hot cum. Soon, her belly started to distend before swelling as the pressure built.

Slowly, but surely, Volcana's once flat belly soon became a dome that gave her the appearance of carrying twins. After a full minute and thirty seconds, the flow of cum halted as both hunter and demon sighed in pleasure and relief. The demoness, in particular, was left deeply satisfied as she rocked her hips slightly, getting the last bit of semen into her already cum stuffed womb.

"Mmmm, that's so good," sighed Volcana as she brought her left hand to her belly to massage her dome. Relishing the sensation of being so full.

"Great, but now what? I'd rather not have jizz all over my workbench," pointed out Nero.

"Simple," answered the demon as she snapped her fingers. In a ball of fire, the latex dildo pants appeared in her hand. Using the same technique as last time, the redhead slipped the dildo into her cunt just as Nero pulled out, keeping all of his semen inside. She also slid the plug into her ass, her eyes rolling a bit as she rubbed her pregnant appearing belly.

"We're gonna have to put you on a limit," suggested Nero as he stepped back and buckled up his pants while Volcana slid off the workbench.

Getting dressed wasn't an issue as Volcana was wearing her casual clothing, consisting of a rose t-shirt, gym shorts, and that was about it. The demoness slid the gym shorts up and over the latex dildo pants, shaking her hips a bit, if to get them up or cause her stuffed womb to swish the cum inside her around, anyone could guess.

"I'll be seeing you in three days," purred Volcana as she held her belly with one hand while snaking the other around Nero's neck to bring him in for a loving kiss.

The two held their kiss for a moment, Nero even resting his hands on her belly as the demoness leaned into his chest with her back.

"Won't be gone for too long," assured the hunter as he let go of Volcana and grabbed Red Queen. Taking his coat which had been laid on the backrest of the chair, he slung it over his right shoulder while carrying Red Queen in his left hand, "Try not to have too much fun without me, okay?"

"I can make no promises," she shot back, grinning as she followed Nero, holding her belly as the two walked to the main hallway.

"Is that why you asked for a little 'blow up' before I left?" chuckled Nero as he leaned Red Queen against the wall as he slid his coat on and made sure to grab Blue Rose from the island in their kitchen, "Planning on warming Live up for me when I get back?"

"You know me too well," smiled Volcana as she stepped towards Nero and gave him another kiss.

"More like I remember you and her talking about it the day after we brought her in," he corrected.

"Well, she should be back in a minute," pointed out the demoness as she held Nero's hand for a moment, tracing the rough skin of Devil Bringer as he sheathed Red Queen across his back.

"Wonder if you'll discover another kink while I'm gone," wondered the hunter as he and Volcana stepped to the front door, "Find out that you're also into being a Dominatrix."

"Mmmm sounds kinky," she hummed, tapping her cheek.

"Too bad I'm not into that," snorted Nero as he opened the front door and turned to face Volcana, giving her a smile, "I'll see you in two to three days."

"I'll be waiting," smiled the demoness as she stepped towards Nero, resting her hands on his chest while she leaned up, standing on her toes to give Nero a kiss on the lips.

The hunter returned the kiss, resting his hands on her hips as they kissed in the doorway. They stood there for about a minute and just kissed softly before he pulled back and gave her one last smile.

"Be safe," requested Volcana, waving farewell to Nero as he gave her a nod and waved back. She watched him leave until he was out of sight.

Once he was gone, the demoness smirked to herself as she entered the house and shut the door behind her. A few ideas entered her mind for what she and Livewire could do while he was gone. And since the blue-haired lightning demon was out for a run, the fire demon had time to get her plan to get ready.

"Hmmm," hummed Volcana as she leaned against the door, her eyes fluttering shut as she trailed her hand down her full belly and underneath her shorts where she played with the dildo panties. The demoness breathed in with a pleased sound as her other hand went under her shirt to fondle her tits.

"Oh the things I have planned for you, Livi," moaned Volcana as she swayed her hips from side to side and shook her belly. her eyes rolled in her head as she felt Nero's seed slosh around inside. Pressing the dildo into her more, she slowly eased it in and out, keeping it so no cum could escape but still pleasure her walls.

"Ah," gasped Volcana as she felt her ass clench around the plug, however, she didn't want to get off just yet.

"Better get ready," she said to herself as she stopped teasing her pussy and tits before she got off the door and swayed her hips in a sassy manner, rocking her ball with all the thick cum stuffed inside her cunt. Volcana felt herself groan in pleasure as she climbed up the stairs and headed to their bedroom.

Upon entering, she quickly discarded the shirt and sports shorts. She rubbed her breasts, noting how heavy the felt as she teased her nipples. Volcana hummed as she pleasured herself. Stepping back, she bumped into the bed and sat down on the edge. There, the demoness fell onto her back as she rocked her hips in circles, grinding the toy lodged in her cunt against her in walls while also causing her belly to slosh the cum around.

After a second, she sat up and trotted over to her dresser. Opening one of the draws, she pulled out a black garter belt, stockings, lace bra that had openings for her nipples and was more or less transparent. Smirking, she quickly put them on and grabbed a pair of black high heels. Adding a bit more, she put on her favorite black lipstick.

"Now, just need to wait," chuckled the fire demoness as she went back downstairs to wait for Livewire. However, it seemed that the lightning demoness was going to get some before arriving back.

* * *

 

_*With Nero...*_

The hunter was making his way through a small path in the forest. He and Volcana found it when they went on their date a few months back and it was extremely secluded as almost no one used it, even during the day. It was a small path, no less than three feet across and was pretty uneven with tree roots poking through the dirt while the path was sheltered under the thick leaves of the surrounding trees.

It made traveling between the Guild and Nero's home pretty quiet and peaceful, which is what the hunter hoped for as the pathway was practically his. Every morning, he'd go for a run (if Volcana or Livewire weren't sucking him off as a wake-up surprise) and spend an hour running around the lake. It was handy and good exercise, something both he, Volcana, and Livewire took advantage of. Speaking of the Lightning Demoness.

Nero was making his way down the path when suddenly, someone or something pounced on him from behind. Two arms around his neck. Initially taken by surprise, the hunter stumbled and was about to retaliate when the unknown spoke.

"Well, well," purred a familiar voice causing Nero to look back and see Livewire smiling deviously, her white teeth twinkling as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Heading out for a quest? You didn't even say goodbye."

"Partially figured I'd run into you out here and tell you then," explained the hunter as he snorted wryly.

"Still, it's the thought that counts," retorted the blue demoness as she released Nero however, not completely as the hunter turned around to see her wearing a sports tank top, short shorts, and some tennis shoes, "So how long do you think you'll be gone?"

"Two days, three at the most," answered Nero with a shrug as Livewire wrested her hands on his shoulders stepped closer to her, giving him a sly grin.

"Well, if you're gonna be gone for so long," breathed the electric woman as she leaned to whisper into his ear, "Could you itch a little scratch I have?"

To add emphasis, she wrapped her leg around his waist while she pressed her core into his. Nero rolled his eyes, he honestly couldn't believe her at times.

"It's broad daylight and I sincerely doubt some people would like seeing to people fucking in the forest," he countered.

"Didn't stop you or Vee from doing it on your balcony back home that one time, in  _'broad daylight',_ " pointed out the bue haired demoness, smirking as she noticed a faint blush appear, "Not to mention the time at the bar when you and Vee went out, then that time in the lake, then once more on the balcony-"

"Alright!" cut in Nero as stepped away from the grinning Livewire, "you've made your point. Vee and I aren't afraid of a little risk."

He did find some excitement in the danger. Glancing at the bluenette, he found that she was grinning wickedly.

"And that's what makes it so fun," she giggled, holding her hands behind her back, purposefully pushing out her chest, making the fabric of her shirt strain against her bust. Making Nero blanch in surprise before averting his gaze, "Being caught."

The hunter rolled his eyes, but he couldn't deny that she wasn't wrong. A part of him did get a small thrill from being almost found out. Probably something to do with his occupation as a Demon Hunter; being an adrenaline junkie. Sighing, he turned back to Livewire, seeing that she still had the teasing grin on her face. She didn't need any words or confirmation from Nero.

Taking his hand, Livewire led the hunter off the path to a small clearing out of sight of anyone who might be on the path. But still, better to be safe than sorry. Once in the clearing, the demoness pulled Nero towards her, her teasing, or rather borderline, sinful grin still on her face. The demoness grabbed him by his face and pulled him into a lusty kiss, prying his mouth open with her tongue as Nero laid his hands on her buttock.

"Let's make this quick, alright?" suggested Nero between a kiss the blue-haired woman wrapped one leg around his waist to grind her pelvis into his crotch, "Don't need to be late."

"Fine," pouted Livewire before she swirled her tongue around in his mouth while she rested her hands on his face to deepen the kiss even more.

In the clearing, a log was placed in the corner, right underneath a large tree. The couple stumbled over to it. Nero unsheathing Red Queen to rest it against the tree trunk while he sat down on the log. Sitting down in his lap, Livewire wrapped her arms around his neck as she went in for another steamy kiss, one which Nero returned as he placed his hands on her waist.

The two sat there for a few seconds, the demoness grinding into his pelvis while she and the hunter almost mauled their faces off as they kissed. About halfway between the kiss, Nero hooked his thumbs into her shorts and started to pull them down. Getting the message, Livewire responded and stood up, while still maintaining the kiss and yanked her shorts off to let them fall to her ankles. Stepping out of them, this left her in only a very skimpy black thong. There was a noticeable damp spot on said panties as the demoness nipped at the hunter's lips.

"I think it's time we got down to business," stated Livewire huskily as she broke the kiss and patted the bulge in Nero's pants.

"Glad we agree," he joked as the bluenette giggled naughtily.

Reaching up, Livewire grabbed the hem of her shirt and yanked it up over her tits. This allowed the baby blue colored breasts to bounce free and reveal her royal blue nipples to him. Reaching out to his pants, she unbuckled his belt, opened the button, and quickly unzipped the pants. Once she pulled his appendage free from its confines, the demoness gave a pleased hum as she turned around, pulled her panties to the side to reveal her wet cunt. Gripping his shaft, Livewire let out a satisfied moan as she lowered herself down onto Nero's meat in a reverse cowgirl position.

"Mmmm, that's good," purred the demoness as she relished the sensation of her canal being completely filled when she seated herself in his lap.

"Gotta make it quick, remember?" reminded Nero, but internally, he was enjoying the feeling of her tightness and soft skin of pussy.

"I think the other's can be patient if you're a little late," countered Livewire as she glanced over her shoulder with a hungry look. Before he could retort, the demon lady began grinding her hips back and forth, immediately causing Nero to forget what he was going to say and mental moan as he placed his hands on her hips to steady her as she rocked against him.

The sensation of being completely enveloped by her snatch, plus the steadily increasing speed of which she rocked caused a great deal of pleasure. Livewire was also enjoying the sensations as the demoness had to steady herself by placing her hands on Nero's knees. Soft panting came from the woman as an expression of bliss crossed her face while she ground her hips harder and faster.

"Yeah, ah!" moaned the demon lady as she leaned back, letting herself to rest against Nero's chest. In a surprise move, the hunter reached under her arms to grab her breasts and begin to fondle them, "Mmm, I was hoping you'd do that-Ah!"

"Wonder what else you're hoping I'll do," he mused as the hunter groped her breasts a bit more before pinching her nipples between his index and thumb.

Soon, Livewire stopped her rocking as she now began bouncing up and down, Nero meeting her bounces with thrusts. Now, his length was slicking in and out of her dripping womanhood, her juices allowing his meat to slide right in. The demoness was gasping and moaning his name, her hands placed over Nero's while she rolled her hips around, increasing the friction.

"Mmm, that's it! Ah! Oh! Fuck!" cried Livewire as she bucked her hips wildly. Her skin glistened as some sweat began to form. Halting her rocking, she then leaned forward to rest her hands on his knees again. With this new position, the demoness started bouncing just her hips while her upper body remained stationary for quicker thrusts.

"Ooohhh!" The demoness moaned in pure pleasure as her master's cock rapidly slid in and out of her pussy. Her muscles clenching as she bucked hard several times before slamming herself down, "Fuck! Nero! I'm cumming-I'm cumming!"

The demon lady was sent into pleasure as her body quaked with a strong orgasm. Her pussy lips quivering as her muscles clamped down onto the hunter's cock. However, he had yet to come and he felt that Livewire wouldn't be content with just one orgasm.

"Came a little quick, huh?" snorted Nero as he leaned forward to glide his hands up her sides to her tits to give them a good squeeze. Livewire moaned as she looked over her shoulder to give him a quick kiss.

"Guess I'm turning into a little slut," she panted before giggling as Nero rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. The demoness noticed that he hadn't cum yet, which was a good thing cause she wanted more.

"Looks like your still good to go," hummed Livewire as she gave him a squeeze with her pussy.

"One more for the road," stated the hunter as he rested his hands on her hips and stood up. The demon lady let out a surprised gasp at the sudden movement before she laughed as he moved them closer to the tree.

Once there, he picked up her left leg and swung it over his shoulder while she used the tree to balance her, "Fuck, this is a familiar one," moaned Livewire as she squeezed him again to get the hunter going, "Wonder if you know how I like-AH!"

The demoness was cut off with a hard thrust, courtesy of Nero who smirked tauntingly as he started to fuck her hard. Livewire could only gasp in surprised pleasure as his cock plunged in and out of her dripping cunt.

"Ve-very funny! This better be am-azin-iinngg!" she moaned through the last word. The hunter had pulled back until his tip was just at her entrance before slamming back in hard right before she could finish her sentence.

There, the hunter and demoness stood, the former enjoying the latter's warm juicy sheath. Blue clashed with platinum white as both hunter and demon fucked for a minute. Livewire's supple breasts swayed a bit as Nero took a slower pace, driving his dick fully into her passage before slowly dragging it back out. He continued pounding her pussy with bouncing thrusts that caused her grip on the back of his to be tighter each time, continuing until the demoness brought Nero into a powerful kiss, plunging her tongue into his mouth to engage in a war for dominance.

Soon, the hunter began to buck a bit harder into the demon, an action that caused Livewire to cum again as her mouth hung open, "OOOHHHH FUCK!" hollered the demoness as she felt her walls clamp down onto his length, but that didn't stop him as Nero bucked harder. Turning slightly, her leg still drapped over her shoulder, Livewire grabbed Nero by the collar of his shirt and crushed their lips together while also pressing her tits against his chest.

Her cunt was convulsing wildly as he bucked into harder before the demon lady let out a squeal of pleasure into their kiss as she came once more for the third. This time, Nero joined her. His hips stiffened as he slammed into one last time, gripping her leg tightly as his cock spewed out copious amounts of cum into her womb.

"YES!" screamed Livewire as she threw her head back when she felt his cum flow into her body. Her pussy quivered as it was filled all the way to brim as they came for a few seconds. Soon, the orgasm subsided as both adults let out a collective sigh of relief. Nero almost stumbling while Livewire just let out a long breath.

Moving them back to the log, Nero sat them back down while Livewire slumped into his arms. After a few seconds to catch her breath, she brought her head back up to suck Nero's mouth onto hers letting their tongues slobber over each other. They continued on like this until Livewire picked herself up off of him with a light string of sticky cum trailing from her pussy to his length.

"Better clean you up," she smirked as she got on her knees and dove her head into his lap to swallow his entire dick into her mouth and throat.

"Fuck," snapped Nero as he titled his head back and gripped the bark on the log tightly as she continued deep throating him. After a couple of minutes he was ready to blow and so he did, he cried out her name as his member once again let loose a torrent of cum but this time he filled up her throat instead of her pussy.

She removed her head from his lap and carefully gulped down the contents in her throat, she winked and smiled at him as she got up and redressed herself.

"Mmmm, that was good," purred Livewire as she brought her shorts up and swayed her ass a bit to tease Nero.

"Glad you liked it," replied Nero as he buckled up his pants, zipper, and button while he grabbed Red Queen and sheathed it across his back.

"You know I did," she shot back with a challenging smile, sauntering over to him to lay her hands on his chest and give a deep kiss. The hunter placed his hands on her hips before leaning into the embrace. After a minute of kissing, the two broke it off, a thin strand of saliva connected between them.

Using her finger, Livewire caught it and brought it to her mouth to swallow. Nero shook his head before giving her a smile.

"I'd better get going," he suggested.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Don't let me hold you up any longer."

"I'll see you after the weekend," promised Nero as he stepped away from Livewire and turned towards the trail.

"Don't keep me waiting too long, okay?" she teased hearing the amused snort from the hunter as he walked away.

Once he was gone, the bluenette sighed as she figured she'd better get going. Besides, if she did get horny, there was always Vee to vent herself with.


	13. The Grind

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 13: The Grind_ **

* * *

 

It was early morning in the household of a demon hunter and two demonesses. Normally, that sentence wouldn't really work as it is usually assumed that Demon Hunter's would kill the demon's invading his or her home. But there are some exceptions to that sentence, but this is likely the first time it was ever practically used. And the hunter in question was hardly considered normal either.

Nero let out a groan as he felt sleep leave him and the ache of having to wake up forcing his mind to get itself ready for the day. Part of him, well, most him wanted to fall back asleep as it was his day off from the Guild and he planned to relax for the entire day. However, he also knew better than to think he'd get to lie down and just sleep, especially with Volcana and Livewire living with him. While it might be fun, having sex with two beautiful women such as them, he had every intention of sleeping in for at least an hour before dragging his sorry ass out of the bed and sheets he lay in. Speaking of one of the beauties; a soft hum broke the silence of the room.

"Good morning handsome," greeted a familiar voice, one which Nero knew well as of recently.

Opening his eyes, the hunter's gaze was filled with a familiar face. With her head resting in the pillow, her short blue hair a complete mess, and a sweet smile on her face as her electric blue eyes met his. Livewire rested on the bed that she shared with Nero and Volcana. The lightning demoness claimed the left side as hers while the fire witch claimed the right, leaving Nero the middle which in context, wasn't too bad.

"Good morning yourself," snorted Nero, though his tone let her know he was joking, "Figured I'd be waking up to one of you sucking my dick or something along those lines."

"Mmmm, Vee and I can start doing that if you like," purred Livewire as she adjusted herself, propping herself up on her elbows as she lay on her stomach and raised her legs in an innocent manner. This only earned her a chuckle as he sat up, the sheets falling off his exposed chest. The demoness admired his shirtless chest and felt herself get a little aroused by his muscular form. He wasn't some muscle-bound brute, his body seemed more defined, more solid like granite or marble.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass," Nero replied as he cast the sheets of and swung his legs out from the side of the bed before standing up. The hunter only wore a pair of boxers as he walked over to the bathroom. Reaching up with his left hand he scratched his head when he suddenly realized something was missing. Or rather, someone was missing, "Where's Vee?"

"She decided to go out on a small quest to stretch her legs," shrugged Livewire as she sat up, letting the sheets fall and reveal her naked frame. Nero let his gaze linger for a bit, something the demoness picked up on as she smiled teasingly, "See something you like, Nero?"

The statement snapped the hunter out of his gaze, a faint blush forming when he had been caught red-handed. Chuckling, he glanced at the blue woman, "Maybe I do. Depends on what you're gonna do about it."

Hearing the challenge, Livewire grinned, her pearly white teeth glittering in the morning light as she stood up from the bed and started towards Nero. There was an obvious, sassy sway in her hips as she approached the hunter, who had folded his arms and was smirking, taking in the bare figure of the woman approaching him. The way the light from the windows shined on her skin contrasted the woman from the rest of the room.

The demoness stopped right in front of Nero, her tits brushing against his chest as she reached out to run her fingernails across his skin, starting at his arms before gliding upward. Her fingers continued to drift up further as Livewire traced his skin before reaching his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands on her hips. The woman then leaned up to his ear.

"Why don't we start the day with a nice  _long_  shower," Livewire whispered hotly before she nibbled gently on his lobe.

"Got plenty of hot water," agreed the hunter as he changed his mind about what he was going to do for the rest of his day. Actually, it would be more accurate to say that Livewire changed it for him, "Just worried what Vee might think."

"If anything she'd be more upset she couldn't join in on the fun," countered the bluenette before decided to make the first move and kissed him. The hunter readily returned her advances the two began making out as they stumbled around the room.

Still making out, Livewire hoped up to wrap her legs around his waist, maintaining her hold with her arms as she kissed him. Nero, somehow, managed to get back to the bed, despite walking blind as his vision was obstructed by the blue minx he was planning on screwing. Once back at the bed, Livewire let herself so she could shove Nero onto the bed so she could straddle and start grinding into him. Moaning into the kiss before she pulled back to give him a coy grin.

"Mmmm, guess you're not the only one who's up," quipped the bluenette as she grinds her snatch into the bulge trapped within the boxers. Humming in delight, the demoness could feel herself getting wet already, "Wanna start the day with a bang?"

"God, I hate your puns," groaned Nero as he massaged her hips as she continued to rub against him.

"But you definitely love my pussy," smirked the girl, running a hand across his chest before leaning down to him until their noses were almost touching, "Can you show me how much you love it?"

Instead of answering, he reached up with one hand and pulled Livewire into a kiss, which she eagerly accepted. Running her hands through his hair, the demoness kissed Nero almost frantically, while he cupped her ass as she began to grind into his pelvis harder, moaning into their kiss.

Pulling out of the kiss, she moved down to yank his boxers off, letting his member spring free. Tossing the clothing away, she crawled back up to straddle him while the hunter ran his hands up and down her sides. Livewire shivering as Nero lightly dragged the claws of Devil Bringer across her skin.

"So, what are our plans today?" asked Nero as he dragged his fingertips across her skin to her upper body, causing her to shudder in pleasure when he reached her breasts.

"I have... a few... ideas in mind...," panted Livewire as she placed her hands onto of Nero's before she let go and leaned down so she lay on his chest and planted a kiss on his lips. She even spiced it up by slipping her tongue into his mouth to explore.

While she performed her exploration, he continued groping her tits. Tweaking her nipples slightly before she broke the kiss to pant, allowing Nero to lean in and trail kisses down her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmmm... that's it, baby," moaned Livewire as Nero made it to her breasts and began to kiss around her right nipple.

"Guess killing demon's isn't the only thing I'm good at," smirked Nero as he licked her nipple, causing her to moan louder as she wrapped her arms around his head to hold him closer.

"That and fucking me and Vee so go-ahhh!" the demoness tried to say before gasped in surprise when he started sucking on her nipple, "O-Ooh, you little shit..."

Nero snorted as he resumed kissing, sucking, and gently nipping on Livewire's right nipple while he groped and massaged her left breasts. She even arched her back, offering him more of her chest to ravish while she continued to grind her dripping cunt into his length. The demoness could feel how wet she was and loved the feeling of her slick pussy sliding against his cock. She knew it wouldn't be long until that cock was inside her tight cunt, screwing her senseless.

_'Vee definitely made a good decision,'_  thought Livewire as she moaned again, her eyes fluttering shut when Nero went to her other nipple and gave the erect bud the same treatment he gave the other a moment ago,  _'Don't really wanna have a kid, but fuck, he's making it hard not to fall for him.'_

Both Hunter and Demon remained in that position for quite a while. The only sound in the room was Livewire's moans and cries of pleasure as Nero almost sucked her tit right off. Somehow, the demoness thought he was trying to get some milk out and that Vee's interest in having a kid was rubbing off on him.

Nero held in a groan as he felt his erect member brushing against Livewire's nether lips, parting them slightly, but not entering as she continued to grind against him. It wasn't lost to him about how wet she had become as his cock was practically soaked in her honey. However, he was patient enough and based on what he was hearing, she was pretty close to cumming. So in a cruel display of teasing, Nero released her nipple with an audible pop just before he could bring her to an orgasm.

Livewire's eyes went wide as she looked Nero with disbelief, "What the fuck, Nero! Why'd you stop!?" blanched the demoness with surprise and frustration, "You have any idea how close I was to cumming?!"

"Why'd you think I stopped?" asked Nero in a flippant tone while he ran his hands up and down her sides before he leaned back onto the bed, smirking, "You gonna let me get away with it, or are you gonna do the same?"

"Oh, Nero," said Livewire after a moment of looking at him with shock, before her expression turned into a devilish grin, "I'm gonna give you a case of blue balls like you've never felt before…"

"Good...," stated the hunter as she slid down his body to his cock so that it could stand at full mast, "...You'll just give me a reason to get frustrated enough and say 'fuck foreplay' and just fuck you."

"Damn right you will," concurred Livewire with a naughty smile as she locked her sight onto his cock that was just begging her to lavish with lust filled affection. Licking her lips at the sight of some precum coming out of the tip, plus the glisten of her own juices in the light, she couldn't wait to find out what they tasted like together.

Taking the shaft into her hand, the demoness started to pump it, causing Nero to hum in satisfaction as he let his head fall back into the bed. Using both their fluids as a sort of lube, she worked her hand up and down his length before leaning placed her tongue at the cock's base, right above his nutsack and slowly trailed a lick upwards until she reached the head. There, she teasingly swirled her tongue around the tip before taking a long lick.

Nero growled in pleasure as he sat up, using his elbows as support so he could look at the blue beauty before him. She gave him a wink before she kissed his cock's head almost lovingly before she took her tongue and slowly trailed back down Nero's length. She continued this action for several minutes and would on occasion kiss or lick his sack before resuming pleasuring his rod.

After several more minutes, she wrapped her tongue around his cock's tip before she engulfed him and slowly took him in entirely. Nero just looked at her with surprise all the while she held eye contact with him. She hummed before giving him a sexy grin. She held him in her mouth and throat for several long seconds before she began to slowly, even slower than when she was licking and kissing him, release him from her warm mouth

"…Holy fuckin shit…," Nero stared at her and swore he felt himself about to cum before she completely released him from her mouth with a popping sound. The sudden absence of her warm wet mouth around one of his body's most sensitive parts caused him to unintentionally thrust towards her and groan in displeasure when he couldn't get the same feeling.

Livewire giggled as she ran a finger up and down his cock, "So how do you like it when someone cuts you off?"

"You've made your point," Nero growled after eyeing her for a moment.

"Good," she hummed before snapping back out of his reach when the hunter tried to grab her so he could ravish her. Nero glared at her as the demoness flashed him a teasing grin, "but I'm enjoying this too much!"

Running out of the room, Livewire escaped Nero's grasp as the hunter leaped off the bed and gave chase. It seemed childish, but in all honesty, both of them half expected the other to tease each other a bit more. The only mistake was that the hunter didn't gauge how much of a tease the demoness was.

Livewire was laughing giddily as she bound down the stairs to the living room where she glanced back to see Nero was right on her heels. The bluenette tried running off, but the hunter caught her by the wrist. Gasping in surprise when she felt herself being pulled back and an arm wrapped around her waist. Next thing she knew was being bent over the dining room table and Nero slamming his cock right into her cunt. The demoness shrieked in pain and pleasure as she stretched all the way to the max while he reached deep into her cavern.

"OOOHHH FUCK!" cried Livewire in pained ecstasy as she pushed up onto her hands before turning slightly to wrap an arm around Nero's head and brought him into a sloppy kiss as he began plowing into her with no real pattern.

Gripping her hips, Nero thrust into her, causing Livewire to moan deeply into their kiss before she swung her legs around so that she was facing him and seated herself on the table. Once in position, she grabbed a hold of his face with both hands and crushed her lips against his in a hungry kiss before she slammed his face into her breasts which he started to kiss rapidly.

Lifting her off the table, both demon and hunter stumbled across the room where, by luck, did Nero fall onto the couch where she began to bounce up and down on his rod while he thrust up into her. Livewire bucked her hips with every thrust Nero sent into her dripping passage. It got to the point where she couldn't even start to form a sentence, only just produce a series of moans, random curses, and cries of ecstasy as he slammed into her wet core in ways that were normally reserved for Volcana.

"Oh fuck baby, oh fuck…" Livewire panted in ecstasy

Nero smirked as he began to thrust into Livewire a little harder until the sounds of their hips smacking into each other echoed through the room and likely through the house. He then suddenly moved so that Livewire was resting on her back, her legs wrapped around his waist and began to hammer into her to the point it that one would think it'd hurt the woman withering beneath him.

Instead, it looked like Livewire was enjoying the feeling and tightened her legs around his waist to the point that it almost hurt Nero while she grabbed him by the hair and yanked him towards her mouth and began to try and dominate each other's mouths with their tongues. They seemed to be evenly matched, Nero's experience against Livewire's naturally talented tongue and eagerness.

She pulled out of the kiss and looked at Nero with a look of pure bliss on her face, "Oh fuck me, baby, I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah?" Nero asked as he thrust into her with slow but powerful thrusts which caused the woman's eyes to roll in the back of her head "You gonna cum for me my little demon?"

Livewire arched her back off the couch, pressing her heaving and slightly red breasts into his chest, "Fuck, yes!" cried the demoness, "I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna cum all over that cock of yours you bastard- oh fuck here I come!"

Nero growled as he felt Livewire clamp down tightly around him. In response, he planted dozens of light feather kisses on her neck where her pulse would be while he continued to buck into her. He could feel his own release coming and rather soon. He was about to pull out when the demoness suddenly rolled the over, off the couch and onto the floor. There, she was straddling his hips and started to ride him like he was a bronco and she was a cowgirl trying to break him in. The action and sudden increase in pleasure caused Nero to growl as he felt his end growing closer.

"Liv'... Nearly there!" he gritted out.

"You gonna cum in me?" guessed Livewire as she leaned down so that her face and eyes were in line with his, " Gonna return the favor of getting my sex wet with your love juices baby?" Livewire whispered huskily as she watched Nero stare at her with hooded eyes and responded with a weak nod as he felt himself about to cum.

Livewire smirked, "Good…"

She then sat up and began to increase her bouncing while Nero groaned and gripped her hips and began to thrust into her before he suddenly came deep inside her womanhood, which in turn caused Livewire to cum herself before she collapsed on top of him.

"Fuck...," gasped the demoness as she wiped some sweat from her face, "It's been a while since we had a work out like that."

"Good to hear," snorted Nero as he rubbed her sides, noting when she hummed in a pleased tone and rocked her hips slightly, "cause we've got all day."

"Mmmm sounds fun," chuckled Livewire as she folded her arms and rested her head on his chest while looking up, "Think you can go all the way?"

"Only one way to find out," shrugged Nero as he pats her ass, causing the demoness to gasp in surprise before giggling in a naughty tone. Climbing off him, Livewire felt his dick slip out of her cunt and some of his and her cum drip out. Laying down next to him she cuddled up to him as she rubbed her aching lower lips with her finger.

"So...," she asked, giving the hunter a look that spoke volumes of bedroom lust. She brought the evidence of their sex to her lips to lap them up. Watching her do so, caused Nero's member to twitch as she locked eyes with him when she finished, "What shall we do first?"

"How about breakfast?" suggested the hunter as he sat up and helped Livewire to her feet.

"Sounds good," she agreed before making her way to the kitchen with her companion close behind. When they got to the counter, Livewire was pleasantly surprised when she felt Nero walk into her and massage her arms while she felt his manhood brush between her legs, "Nero, are planning on-"

"Screwing you while you make breakfast? It looks like it," he quipped as he continued rubbing her sides before slipping his hands under her arms to massage her waist before sliding his hands up to her tits to fondle, causing Livewire to moan slightly.

"Vee's gonna be really jealous you know," giggled the demoness as she rubbed her ass into his groin, grinding against his length.

"If she does, she'll more than likely fuck me longer than you did," he countered before he took hold of his length and aimed it at her entrance before sliding in. Nero slowly slid into her womanhood, both of them moaning at their union. With enough self-control, Livewire got breakfast ready.

For about twenty minutes, Nero slowly slid in and out of her cunt, knowing that he had to be careful due to using the stove and sharp objects. A few times did they almost have an accident but managed to avoid any injury and the breakfast was soon ready. Consisting of eggs, bacon, and some fruits.

They both had breakfast, however, Livewire couldn't help but reach out with her foot under the table to rub Nero's length. It was pretty clear that through some unspoken agreement that both of them would be spending more time in their birthday suits rather than actual clothing.

"So you and Vee did something like this before," giggled Livewire as she sipped some water that Nero had poured for them.

"Kinda; only difference was that she was already making breakfast when I came down, wearing only an apron, and a plug," shrugged Nero as he cleaned off his plate and stood up to clear the dishes.

"Didn't know she was the romantic type," said the bluenette as she handed Nero her plate when he started clearing the plates.

"She's more like the intimate," he shrugged as he put the plates in the sink. He'd wash them later as something had earner more attention, "so, what shall we do today?"

"Besides fucking like there's no tomorrow?" Quipped Livewire as she stood up from her chair and sauntered over to Nero.

"Well, there is something I made for you and Vee, but I figured I'd see you try it on first since you're here," Offered Nero as he smirked.

"A gift for me, Nero?" asked the demoness in a teasing tone.

"I can wait if you're-"

"Okay," she cut in, hearing him take back the offer was more than enough motivation as her sexual side wanted to find out what sexy or kinky gift Nero had gotten her and Volcana, "Can I see it?"

"Wait right there," ordered Nero as he pointed towards the couch.

The nude demoness complied as she sat down on the soft couch while Nero quickly went upstairs. The bluenette was actually really curious as she felt her nether lips moisten at the thought of what he had in store. She didn't have to wait too long as the hunter was back down the stairs in less than a minute later with a blue box.

"Blue for me?" she teased as Nero sat down beside her.

"Figured you'd appreciate the color," he shrugged as he rested his arms on the back of the couch. Livewire flashed him a smirk as she slid the lid off the top of the box. Upon removing the lid, her eyes lit up with sexual joy as she smiled widely.

Reaching into the gift box, Livewire withdrew a rather interesting set of panties. Unlike most paints, where they are two holes for the legs and connected by a strap this one was not. Instead, there was a large silver toy connected to the loop that would go around her waist and a thin patch of fabric that would cover her nether regions.

"I don't think I need to explain where the ball goes," chuckled Nero as he rubbed Livewire's shoulders, "but that's not all that's in there."

"Oh, you shouldn't have," giggled Livewire as she dug into the box a bit more and took out another interesting object.

The object appeared to be two navy blue disc-like objects. What was interesting was that there was a silver lightning bolt connected to one side while the other had a sticky surface. Livewire turned to Nero with bedroom eyes as she held up all three gifts.

"Thinking about asking me and Volcana for a little show?" she asked chuckling.

"Wouldn't really object," he smirked.

Grinning lustfully, Livewire leaned in and wrapped her arms around Nero's neck while she kissed him hotly. She worked her tongue into his mouth for a second before pulling back to lock her blue eyes with his own.

"How about I give you a little prelude," whispered the demoness hotly before she pulled away and stood up from the couch.

Taking the toys with her, Livewire swayed her ass for Nero to watch while she went upstairs to the bathroom. If she was being honest, this was a really good gift as she wanted to try something like this sometime ago, she just had yet to meet her master so she would be given the opportunity.

Upon entering their bathroom, Livewire got herself ready by setting her gifts down on the sink's ledge. Taking the first toy, she got ready by removing the butt plug that was connected to the panties and set the fabric down on the sink. Using some lotion, which is kept in the bathroom, she lubed up the small silver plug and proceeded to prod her untouched asshole with it.

Gasping at the cool sensation of the metal, the demoness hummed in pleasure as she slowly worked the toy inside her hole. Using the lube to let the toy slide in, she let out a satisfied hum as the toy slid in.

"Mmmm," she hummed while gently prodding it, getting shocks of pleasure as it moved around in her ass. Satisfied that it was now in, Livewire moved onto the next component and that was the panties. Stepping into the waistband, she slid the thin fabric up her body and to her waist while the crotch part dangled free for a moment.

Taking the part that would connect to the butt plug, the bluenette smirked as she heard it click into and place.

"Best gift ever," commented Livewire as she rubbed her breasts, chest, and body before taking the nipple pasties.

She stuck them on top of her navy blue nipples and hummed in delight as the lightning bolt chains jingled pleasantly. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see why Nero got these for her and Volcana.

"I think Nero should see the fruits of his labor," giggled the demoness to herself as she stepped out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs. Swaying her ass sensually, Livewire emerged from the upstairs to see Nero still waiting for her on the couch.

"So, you like what you see, hmmm?" she asked cutely as Nero watched her saunter down the stairs and sway her hips in a sassy manner while she approached him.

"More like loving," he corrected as Livewire stopped in front of him and displayed all of her sexuality towards him. Putting more emphasis on her ass to show the toy lodged inside. She then turned around and seated herself in Nero's lap, facing him as she rested her hands on his chest and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"How about I return the favor?" whispered Livewire before lowering herself down onto her knees towards his cock that had been standing at full mast for her for quite a while. Upon reaching there, she wrapped one hand around it as she leaned in to wrap her lips around the head while her other hand got to busy fingering her own cunt.

Nero leaned his head back against the couch while the demoness got to work. He even reached out to run his fingers through her messy hair. An action that she greatly appreciated as she closed her eyes in delight while gently sucking Nero's cockhead.

Livewire gently sucked Nero off as she fingered her own pussy. She figured she would take it easy this time to say thanks for the gift and it seemed like he appreciated it. Gently, the hunter was bucking his hips into her mouth, poking the back of her throat while he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Fuck, that's good, Livi," praised Nero as he tried to keep a level voice, despite feeling his orgasm approaching.

Livewire seemed to be aware of this as she increased the rate at which she sucked him off, even licking his length fervently. Clearly, she wanted him to blow his load down her throat. Moaning hotly as Nero tightened his grip on her hair, causing a little pain as he bucked his hips a bit harder.

"Fuck, Liv'!" snapped Nero as he bucked a few more times before losing it and let his orgasm go. Livewire moaning happily as she felt the first load of cum flood her mouth before shooting down her throat. The demoness was held in place by the hunter for several moments before he let out a satisfied huff as he fell back into the couch while the bluenette sucked up the last bits of cum.

After swallowing the rest, she glanced up to see Nero was still hard, but not as hard as he had previously been, "Guess I'm getting better and sucking you off," stated Livewire as she crawled onto his lap and let her cunt brush against his member.

"Guess so," he agreed as he leaned in to nip at her neck, causing Livewire to hmmm in pleasure as she wrapped her arms and his head to hold him in place.

* * *

 

_*Several Hous Later...*_

It had taken much longer than she originally thought it would have taken her.

Volcana had spent the better part of her day, I.E., eight hours helping dispose of several dozen plant monsters that were terrorizing a small village just outside of Magnolia. While it did make for a good payday, she really hoped she would be home sooner. If she was being honest, she could use a good stress reliever and she had a feeling that Nero would be able to fix that.

"Just hope Liv' didn't wear him out," mused Volcana as she made her ways down the path to their home. Taking out her house key, she unlocked the door and opened it up. However, as soon as she opened the door, the sound of sex could be heard, not to mention the musky scent that hung in the air, "So they did it without me?"

Her tone was a bit of amusement and bit of jealousy as she knew that Liv' had been having far more fun than she had.

Stepping into the house, she closed the door behind her and walked into the living room. She could feel herself getting fairly excited as it was never dull when Nero was fucking her, bringing out her inner nympho. Upon entering the living room, she smirked and folded her arms as her scarlet eyes fell upon the two having fun.

"Nero, look who finally showed up-AH!" quipped Livewire as she gasped suddenly when the mentioned hunter bucked into her tight canal. She had been riding him for the better part of an hour. They had been screwing each other all over the house and by the sweat that covered their bodies, they were certainly getting a workout.

"Seems like you've gotten some new toys," noted Volcana in an amused tone as she set her sword down on the island that was in their kitchen and sauntered over to the pair, taking note of the nipple pasties and the new panties.

"He got you a pair too," panted Livewire as she leaned back against Nero, breathing hard as she needed a break. She looked up at Volcana with an exhausted, but very satisfied look in her eyes, "Isn't that nice of him?"

"I'll answer that when you don't look like your about to pass out," chuckled Volcana as she glanced over at the hunter behind the demoness, "Hello, Nero. I see you've kept yourself busy."

"Mainly her idea," informed the hunter, "Figured you'd be more upset you weren't in on the fun than me screwing another girl."

"And you'd be right," smiled the redhead as she sat down beside them and reached down to rub Livewire's clit, causing the blue demoness to gasp in surprise and pleasure, "Jeez, how long have you two been doing it?"

"Long enough for you to come home," quipped Nero as he fondled Livewire's tits, causing her to whine in ecstasy, "So, is this gonna become a threesome or do you just wanna watch?"

"I think you know me well enough that I want in on the fun," replied Volcana as she leaned in to kiss Nero deeply, laying one hand on his cheek while her other kept teasing Livewire who was withering in pleasure, "Now, what's this about a gift for me?"

* * *

 

_*Five minutes later...*_

Soon, the three were in their bedroom where they would be spending the rest of their evening. Volcana had folded Livewire's lead and put on her gifts. A similar black thong that came with an anal plug and two black nipple pasties that had gold flames hanging from the tips. All three of them were sharing a kiss, as the two demonesses practically worshipped him.

His erect cock stuck out to be sucked. Volcana came down and worked her way down the shaft with her talented tongue. Nero groaned as each inch of his cock had been canvased. Livewire dropped down further and took his balls into hand and cupped them hard. Livewire squeezed his testicles before diving in and sucking on Nero's swollen balls as much as humanly possible.

"Fuck, you girls are good," groaned Nero.

Livewire responded with a sultry grin when she sucked on those heavy balls, giving them a squeeze. She gave them the attention they deserved. She moved up to help Volcana lick pretty much every single inch of that cock. Both girls spent a few minutes worshipping Nero's stiff member, before they stopped.

The loss of both warm mouths on his cock only had been a moment. Livewire and Volcana removed each other's panties but made sure to keep the anal plugs in. Their fingers rolled over the two gushing slits, with the two moving in for a hungry kiss with each other. Volcana held the back of Livewire's head, and stuck her tongue down Livewire's throat for a kiss.

Both girls parted from each other and climbed onto the bed. Their legs have been spread. Nero could have the pick of both of them. He walked over and gave Volcana a kiss, before guiding his hand over Livewire's body. His fingers edged down and teased her slit.

"I want you, Nero," Livewire breathed, "I want you so badly."

The heat rose from her loins before Nero jammed his fingers deep inside of Livewire's clutching pussy. Her walls tightened around him to suck his fingers in. She wanted something more, but Livewire would take the heavy, the very intense finger fucking. Her hips rose and fell with Nero burying himself inside of her.

Nero took his free hand and brought Volcana over to him so that her perfect breasts for consumption. He kissed down her body, sucking on her cleavage. Volcana grabbed onto the back of Nero's head. Volcana rolled her hips up when Nero rolled a hand all over her body.

He finger-fucked Livewire to completion, with Livewire falling back onto the bed. Her entire body sized up in pleasure with Livewire taking Nero's fingers inside of her. She squeezed him, body begging for more. The pleasure released from Livewire when her loins sucked as much of Nero's fingers into her as possible.

Volcana closed her eyes when receiving the same treatment.

"I wonder which one of my girls is going to cum first," Nero said.

Two women thrust their hips up off of the bed, driving his fingers deep into them. The heat reached an apex and their thrill ride ended with a mind-shattering orgasm. Their hips pushed up and down off of the bed, causing them to breathe in pleasure.

Both women turned around and presented themselves for Nero to look at. Livewire's perfectly round ass stuck in the air, and begged to be touched, begged to be groped while Nero fucked her. He locked eyes onto Volcana's slit to see how wet she was. Both girls turned towards each other and kissed each other while still kneeling on the bed, preparing to be fucked. It stiffened Nero's cock. He closed his eyes and sought out the first pussy he could reach.

Livewire's familiar grip squeezed around Nero's cock when he invaded her. He steadied himself and pumped deep as possible into Livewire's slick walls. Each push into her surrounded his cock with some warm, dripping goodness. He felt up every inch of Livewire's very soft skin when pounding her.

"YES!"

The huge cock spiked into Livewire's tightening walls. The slickness of Livewire's center wrapped around Nero and squeezed him hard.

Volcana rolled over to the side, and watched as Nero rammed into Livewire from behind. The heat rising from her pussy almost made viewing this situation unbearable for Volcana. She reached up to play with her slit, rubbing her finger up and down.

"Fuck her," Volcana breathed, "Fuck her hard."

Nero re-familiarized himself with Livewire's body. Ass, breasts, legs, clit, back, everything Nero could get his hands on when plowing Livewire, he decided to get his hands on. The sensitivity in certain parts of Livewire's body allowed Nero to push himself deeper inside of the horny Bluenette on the bed. His balls slapped against her, filling up when he plunged deeper inside of her.

The thrill ride in Livewire's pussy continued when Nero pushed into her on the bed. He rode her slick center to a steady, completion. The sound of Volcana fingering her cunt off to the side only made Livewire clench even more. Nero touched her ass and slapped it while fucking her from behind.

"Spank my ass!" Livewire growled.

Nero obliged the sexy Bluenette on kneeling on the bed by slapping her ass. The latest of many orgasms rolled through Livewire. Nero plowed into her heated center. Every inch of her body could be grabbed, with Nero pumping his throbbing pole into her gushing hot hole. He pulled almost all the way out and plunged into Livewire's tightening pussy. Her wet walls tightened around him.

Every push into her made Nero get closer to an orgasm. He wanted to drive himself into Livewire. He looked over where Volcana laid on the bed next to them. Her fingers jammed inside the beautiful demon with her hips rocking up and down off of the bed, shoving deeper inside of her. Volcana closed her eyes when pushing up and down off of the bed with repeated thrusts.

"Oooh, Nero," Volcana moaned, "Fuck that bitch…fuck her so hard, so you can fuck me even harder!"

Volcana's body sized up with the thought of Nero throwing her against the wall of the bedroom and driving his cock into her until she sized up. Then Nero sized up as well, but kept fucking her into so much hot cum splashed into Volcana. Her tight pussy closed around her fingers at the feeling of a very nice finger-fucking.

The thought of being inside of Volcana made Nero groan. His balls throbbed when pushing into Livewire. He reached back to thread his fingers through Livewire's gorgeous Blue hair and pull on it. She screamed when Nero used her hair for leverage to fuck her. Nero dropped his grip down from Livewire's hair.

Every single inch of Livewire's hair had been played with my Nero, and then her body. A second set of hands came over and rolled over Livewire's body. A hand came to take hold of the anal plug lodged in her ass and teased the demoness by tugging on it gently.

Livewire could hardly believe that Volcana was teasing her ass with the two while Nero pushed into her from behind. He continued his steady momentum with those throbbing balls aching, almost ready to explode inside of her. Nero held onto Livewire by the waist and pushed himself as far inside of her as humanly possible. His hard cock shoved into Livewire's very willing and waiting walls.

"Fuck me raw!" Livewire groaned.

Nero obliged Livewire by slamming himself deep into her depths. His balls kept dancing against Livewire's aching thighs. He pushed over her body to grope every inch of flesh he could reach. Those round nipples that clinked every time her pasties shook when Nero slammed all the way into her.

His balls tensed up when plunging inside of Livewire. Every time he spiked into her, something amazing rose through his body. Everything crashed down with Nero sending his cock into the warm depths of his lover. His release had been at hand. The first few pumps of cum were steady and flowed nicely into Livewire. Eventually, Nero held onto her and emptied his load into her. Her warm vagina squeezed his hard cock as much as possible.

Livewire collapsed onto the bed, drool dribbling down from chin and Nero's seed spewing from her center. The very second Nero left her, Volcana pounced. Her able tongue twisted and worked over Livewire's warm pussy. Each lick caused more pleasure on top of the pleasure Livewire already felt. She almost blacked out from getting licked over and over again like that.

Nero watched as Volcana finished eating the combined juices out of Livewire's pussy. The red-haired beauty slowly pulled away. She grabbed Nero's bicep with one hand and used the other hand to slowly stroke down to Nero's abs. Her fingers teased him from behind.

"Put me up against the wall, and fuck the daylights out of me," Volcana said. "I want you to fuck me like an animal."

Her hand moved behind Nero and squeezed his ass, before feeling his cock go up against her. Volcana pulled away from Nero. The great thing about a healing factor was that she could get fucked as hard as she wanted, and there would be no problems. Volcana put her hands on the wall.

Nero dove behind Volcana, the instincts in his body overriding his normally calm demeanor. He edged towards Volcana's gushing slit and lined up with her. He pushed his hard cock into Volcana from behind.

The snug tightness caused Nero to groan the second he pushed into Volcana. He held onto her tightly and slammed her against the wall while his cock pushed into her. Volcana grabbed onto the wall, the evidence of her arousal dripping down her thighs. Nero reinforced his grip around her and pushed deeper inside of Volcana. His balls stuck Volcana on the thighs when nailing her from behind. He picked up the pace, working into her as far as possible.

Volcana closed her eyes and could feel a thousand little fingers gripping all of the points of her which made her feel good. Volcana almost lost her mind in never ending passion. Nero had her, right where he wanted her. He could do anything to make Volcana feel good. And anything involved driving his cock into her repeatedly. Volcana received a hell of a workout when her pussy stretched and then slowly returned to its originally tightness.

Nero pulled out of Volcana and turned her around. He pressed his muscular chest against her stiff nipples. Volcana reached behind him and pushed onto his back in encouragement. He slipped into Volcana one more time and stretched out the warm pussy of the hot demoness pressed against the wall. Her hips pushed out to meet Nero as he thrust into her. The thrusts increased in depth.

"Volcana, oh, you're so good," Nero groaned.

Snug vaginal walls clamped down onto Nero to reward him for the workout he gave. Nero pulled back and nailed Volcana with the full force of his cock inside of her. Volcana only tightened her grip around him with both arms and legs. Nero's hard balls struck against Volcana's pussy. They hung so far, and were so fat with cum, that Volcana leaked all over his cock.

Volcana whimpered when Nero went inside of her. He took masterly of Volcana's breasts and grabbed onto them hard. Nero cupped and released them a few times, giving her nipples an intense workout as the pasties clinked wildly. Nero plunged himself into Volcana with repeated thrusts. She threw her hips up to meet Nero, when he filled her up completely.

"NERO!" Volcana mewled in barely restrained pleasure.

He held Volcana and slammed himself into her in the wall. She responded by holding onto his cock and working it out. The pleasure churned up in Nero's balls the second when he pushed inside of her. Volcana grabbed onto Nero, to encourage him to drive himself deeper into him.

Pleasure shot through Nero's nerve endings when he went into Volcana.

"Fuck me!" Volcana growled in his ear, "HARDER! Wreck my tight cunt!"

The harder Nero fucked Volcana, the more she got into the sex. The wetter she got, and Nero just fucked her even harder. This was a co-dependence which worked nicely for both of them. Volcana worked her tight walls around Nero to squeeze him as much as humanly possible.

Nero clung to Volcana's sweaty, delicious body. He cupped onto her ass when pulling her off of the wall. A hard slam brought Volcana back into the wall. She just gave him a passionate moan in agony as Nero drove her into the wall as hard as he could dare. Volcana's body healed up quite nicely, and she got off from some pretty rough fucking. Nero held onto Volcana and slammed into her body.

Some signs of light could be heard on the bed. Volcana made sure the focus was on her by training her muscles to cling to Nero's cock and milk him into her center. Volcana could feel him, his balls swelling almost to capacity. She knew there was a big load for her.

Volcana came one more time at the thought of Nero spilling his seed into her womb. The distaff counterpart of the Electric Witch Nevan took her hips up and then dropped them down onto the bed. She worked down Nero's body, breathing in his ear.

No matter how many times Nero reinforced his will, he needed to cum inside of her.

"Fuck, Vee, I can't hold back!" Nero groaned.

She did not want him to hold back. She made sure his cock did not even think about sliding out of her pussy. Volcana tightened her grip around Nero and allowed his first blasts of cum to fire out of his balls. He fired inside of her, releasing an insane amount of cum inside of her gushing center.

The very minute Nero finished inside of Volcana, he could see Livewire crawling seductively on the floor. Volcana slumped against the wall with so much seed dripping out of her pussy. Like a good girlfriend, Livewire moved over, planting a few kisses on Volcana's toned abs before going down between her legs.

The suction sound of Livewire sucking the combined juices from Volcana got Nero nice and hard in very little time at all which was impressive considering how long he's been doing this with Liv'. She turned around, smiling when looking at Nero. Livewire rose up and threw herself at Nero, wrapping her arms around him before pulling him down onto the bed with her.

The Hunter fell between Livewire and Volcana as both Demon ladies slid down where his cock stood at full mast.

"Think we can share for a while?" asked the blue demoness.

"Wouldn't mind at all honey," replied Volcana as they shared a quick kiss before working together on the shaft before them.

"Eat your heart out, Dante," muttered Nero as he watched both his girlfriends go to work, licking the sides of his length eagerly.


	14. Mixing Flames and Electricity

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 14: Mixing Flames and Electricity_ **

Things were quite dull at the home of Nero Sparda, and by dull, neither Volcana or Livewire, the demonesses that lived with the hunter, weren't getting screwed.

Both demon ladies were sitting down in the living room, each doing their own thing. Volcana was reading a book Nero bought her in town when they went out a little while ago. The book she was reading was a romance novel that she found very intriguing as it reminded herself of her own relationship and how it seemed quite odd and somewhat unholy. Which only made it more special to her.

Livewire was busy painting her nails with some light blue nail polish. She herself received the paint as a gift from Nero, though with some help on her part. However, unlike Volcana, who was engrossed in her book, the lightning demoness was rather bored and getting a little testy.

Nero had left early in the morning to get a jump on a quest he would be heading out on with his team. So this left Volcana and Livewire alone at home and neither of them felt inclined to head into town as they didn't need anything. Not to mention, it had started raining recently, which cut out any ideas of lounging by the lakeside or even take dip in the lake itself.

So, this left both demons confined to the house as they figured they'd take the day off while Nero went out on a quest.

Livewire let out a somewhat frustrated huff as she finished painting her nails and inspected them to make sure she properly applied the paint. Volcana heard her annoyed huff and glanced over at the bar where Livewire was painting her nails. The fire demoness shifted in her place on the couch to get a better look at the blue lightning demoness as she took notice of her frustration.

"You know, getting upset won't do much to change the situation," suggested the redhead as she tossed the book down onto the coffee table situated between the two couches in the living room.

"Doesn't stop from wishing it were better," countered Livewire as she spun around on the stool she was sitting on to face Volcana. She blew on her nails to help them dry a bit faster.

"By better, you mean you wish Nero was here," corrected the redhead as she stood up from the couch and walked over to Livewire. Volcana was wearing a tight t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans while the bluenette was wearing a tank top with spaghetti straps and a pair of panties as she didn't feel bothered to get completely dressed. And it wasn't likely they were going anywhere with the weather as it is.

"Can you blame me?" chuckled Livewire as Volcana sat on the mini bar counter, "Besides, it's not like you have much room to talk. Considering what you've got on the way."

"True," nodded Volcana as she gently rubbed her belly. Volcana had finished her first month of pregnancy with little trouble, but that didn't stop Nero from being very protective of her, "But he'll be back in a few hours, so keep your shirt on."

"Ugh," groaned Livewire as she threw her head back in frustration, "doesn't fix the issue that I'm horny."

"Seriously?" chuckled the fire demon as she gave the girl a bemused look.

"Don't tell me you're not thinking about it, yourself," defended Livewire as she shot Volcana a light glare, however, she teasingly added with a smirk, "Besides, don't think I didn't notice you playing with yourself a little while reading that book of yours."

Volcana blushed as she been caught red-handed. True enough, her loins were sticky with her arousal and she had also been rather horny as well. To try and fix this, the demoness attempted to not think about it and just hold out until Nero got back so that he could ravish her.

It was then, Volcana gasped in surprise when Livewire suddenly vanished in a flash of electricity and appeared on her left, previously sitting on her right. The lightning demoness took her off guard when she suddenly dipped her left hand down between her legs while her other hand snaked under her right arm to grope her tit. Livewire even spiced things up by playfully nibbling on Volcana's earlobe.

"Liv'!" jumped Volcana as she looked back at the demoness, "What the hell?"

"Oh come on, we've got nothing better to do and I'm all horny, not to mention you too, so let's help each other out?" Livewire brought both her hands to the red head's breasts to massage them, "Besides, didn't you promise you'd show me just how much fun being 'blown up' is?"

Volcana was indeed surprised by her actions, initially thinking Livewire needed a little more self control, but she was one to talk considering her and Nero's exhibitionism a while back. But the way that her friend/lover was caressing her tits was starting to excite the redhead; plus, there was the thrill of seeing Livewire all full.

Feeling a hand snake up under her shirt and grab one of her breasts was really starting to get her excited and when Livewire started to kiss her neck that was all she could stand. The redhead turned around to capture the blunette's mouth with her own and the two gave each other a long sensual kiss. They didn't stop there as they started to make out their hands started to roam each other's bodies. They would caress each other, massage breasts, ass cheeks, thighs, eventually, they started to pull off each other's clothing.

Soon enough, both demons were naked, sitting on the bar, kissing and fondling each other all across their bodies, knowing what the other liked from the previous threesomes with Nero. It was then, Volcana got off the bar and dragged Livewire with her so she could lead the blue demoness upstairs.

"Why don't I show you why I love being 'blown' first?" Volcana grinned sinfully as she guided her fuck buddy to their bathroom.

"Sounds interesting," replied Livewire hotly following her into the bathroom. Once there, she pushed Volcana against the sink and re-engaged in a sensual make out. Their breasts pressed against each other, the redhead cupping the blue's cheeks with both her hands, swirling her tongue around the inside of her mouth while Livewire placed a hand down on her cunt and slipped two fingers into her wet pussy. She could feel Volcana moan into her mouth as the other girl's left hand went to the bluenette's ass kneading it.

Livewire pulled Volcana off the sink and while, still making out, guided the two of them into the shower where they stood for a moment, passionately kissing. The redhead surprised the blue by suddenly pinning her against the wall as she started trailing kisses down to Livewire's collarbone, then her cleavage, and then started to suck on the other's girl breasts. Livewire used one hand to feel up her other breast and started to stroke the redhead's hair as she could feel the er's mouth on her breast and she liked it.

Suddenly, stopping, Volcana slid back up and kissed Livewire hard, relishing the sensation of the lightning demoness moaning into their kiss as her tongue invaded her mouth. Volcana pulled back, panting while Livewire locked eyes with her.

"Why don't we get started?" whispered Volcana sensually as she stepped out of the shower and walked over towards the sinks. Livewire watched as the redhead swayed her ass teasingly while she brought one hand down to her wet pussy lips to rub while she waited for her lover to return. Volcana purposely bent over, showing her pussy and ass to Livewire as she opened a cabinet that was under the sink.

"Ah," Volcana suddenly stood back up as she retrieved what she needed. A pink hot water bottle that had a plastic tube connected to it, along with a hook. The tube had a small valve, which Livewire only assumed controlled the flow of water, and at the end was a large nozzle that looked similar to a clear blue dildo.

"Right off the bat?" noted Livewire as Volcana sauntered towards her.

"Just to test how much you can stretch, hun," assured the redhead as she stepped back into the shower and rubbed Livewire's belly, "Don't wanna accidentally pop you."

Her eyes then flickered with lustful intent as she wrapped one arm around the blue demon's waist and pulled her close. Leaning down, she took one of Livewire's nipples into her mouth, causing the demoness to moan happily. Volcana had learned that her friend had sensitive nipples and loved to have them stroked, pinched, pulled and most of all sucked.

"Fuck!" moaned Livewire as Volcana sucked a bit harder, even taking her nipple between her teeth and slightly pulled.

Livewire hissed out until the girl released it and then went back to sucking on it, she could feel her tongue swirling around it as well as she sucked making Livewire cry out in pleasure, "Oh fuck, that feels so good, Vee."

"It's only going to get better," chuckled Volcana as she pulled back and fondled Livewire's ass for a second before giving it a quick slap that caused the demoness to gasp in surprise, "Now lie down on the ground so we can get started."

Livewire readily complied as she slid down the wall and seated herself on the tile floor. Volcana smirked as she stood up above her, placing her foot down on the demoness's belly, stroking it while she opened the hot water bottle. Removing the lid, she raised it up to the shower head and turned the shower on. Warm water began to pour into the bottle, filling up the bottle in a few seconds before she shut it off.

Volcana hummed as she felt the weight of the bottle and hooked it to the shower head. Guiding herself down, she kneeled beside Livewire, eventually laying next to her so that her nipples were in line with her mouth and her pussy was in her reach. Taking one of her tits to suck on, the fire demoness teased her outer nether lips with the dildo, causing the lightning demoness to pant. The toy slid up and down her entrance as the redhead teased her, withering as her juices lubed the shaft of the dildo.

"Oh, come on, Vee!" whined Livewire as she tried raising her hips to get the toy inside her, "Don't tease me!"

"Fine, if you're so impatient," taunted Volcana as she adjusted her grip on the plastic toy and pushed it into the bluenette, causing her to moan as the toy stretched her out.

"Fuck!" gasped the short-haired demoness as the toy pushed all the way into her love canal and into her womb after a little shove on Volcana's part, "Ah!"

"Mmmm, first time's always the most fun," hummed the redhead as she rubbed Livewire's belly, knowing that it'll be full up soon enough, "but so are the many, many other times, when Nero's here to do it properly."

"Nah, can't wait," sighed the electric demoness as she sat up on her elbows and spread her thighs a bit more, so she could look at Volcana who was kneeling next to her, "So, what now?"

"Now...," grinned the redhead, as she reached towards the valve and took hold of it in one hand, "You find out why I love it."

With that, she twisted the little handle that controlled the valve so that the flow of water entered Livewire's womb slowly. The aforementioned demoness gasped as the warm water flowed inside, her eyes widening in surprise before shutting as she leaned her head back.

"Oooaaahhh!" she moaned, feeling her walls clamp down onto the plastic toy and her hips rise slightly, "Mmmmm... fuck!"

Volcana smirked as she pushed Livewire onto her back, the blue-haired demoness opening her eyes to see the redhead straddle her face. Her pussy just inches away from the lightning demoness's face, "Why don't you show me a little love while you get your fill?" suggested Volcana as she teased her friend by slowly swaying her hips around.

Livewire licked her lips as she stared at the pussy with lust before grabbing the redhead's legs with her arms and pulled her down so her snatch met her hung mouth. Almost instantly, Livewire began lapping at the fire demoness's womanhood, causing Volcana to gasp in surprise before moaning in pleasure as she reached up to her breasts to fondle.

"Yes, mmmm...," purred the redhead as she ground down onto Livewire. The girl knew how to eat her out just the way she wanted. Volcana swayed her hips back in forth, to prompt the demoness beneath her to please her even more. And Livewire was readily doing so.

The bluenette didn't understand why she didn't have Nero or Volcana do this to her sooner. It was incredible! And she bet it was even better when her master's thick seed filled her. The warm water continued to flow inside her tight canal, the toy acting as a plug to keep all the liquid inside.

Her thighs trembled as she moaned particularly loudly as she soon felt a soft pressure begin to form in her belly. The demoness's moans caused Volcana to gasp as she swayed her hips more. The redhead peaked one eye open to see how much water Livewire had taken in.

So far, there was no visible bump, but she knew that would change. Smiling deviously, she leaned down and wrapped her arms around Livewire's legs and brought her mouth to the lightning demoness's clit. Licking her lips, she stuck out her tongue to flick the little nerve. The result was instantaneous.

"Fuck!" swore Livewire as she bucked her hips.

"Mmm, you like that, hun?" asked Volcana looking back.

"Gah!" was all the bluenette could muster as she scrunched up her face in pure pleasure. The fire demoness smiled as she knew what was happening. Removing herself from Livewire's face, she laid down beside her to watch as the lightning demoness began to be filled even more, "Oooohhhh fuck!"

Slowly but surely, Livewire's belly began to distend. The electric demon swayed her head side to side, gasping and panting in pleasure. Volcana laid on her stomach, propped up on her elbows as she watched with rapt attention as her friend's belly distended even further.

Livewire was breathing hard as she raised her hips up, straining to do so as the weight of the water held her down slightly. The warm water was so good inside her. Stretching her out so much, warming her insides, and filling every part of her. At first, it was weird, feeling such a loose substance fill her, the temperature helping relax her inner muscles so they could stretch and accommodate the volume.

"Hah, ha, ha, ha!" she panted rapidly, her body trembling in pure ecstasy.

"Just relax, Liv," whispered Volcana softly as she scooted up beside the lightning demoness to say that into her ear. She then gently licked her lobe before giving a light love bite, "You're almost there."

Speaking of which, the redhead glanced down to see how much she distended. In truth, Livewire had taken more water than she originally thought. Her belly had distended so much so that she looked to be six months pregnant. Not nearly as much as Volcana who could look like she was going to go into labor any second. But suffice to say, she was impressed.

Smiling, Volcana reached out to gently glide her fingertips across Livewire's stretched dome. The demonesss gasped as she felt the pressure soon level out.

"Oh, fuck... so full...," groaned the electric demon as she tried to sit up, but found she couldn't really bend over.

"The first times always the hardest and the most thrilling," chuckled Volcana as she helped the girl into a sitting position. She smirked evily as a new idea formed in her head, "But if you want to know what it's really like. Then you're gonna have to stay like that for a while."

"H-huh?" panted Livewire in confusion, her eyes slightly watery.

Inside of answering, the redhead gave her a grin full of malice, which caused the electric demoness to actually shiver. Raising her right hand, she created a small fireball before letting it vanish to reveal a toy that she had taken a liking to. One which caused Livewire to widen her eyes in shock at what she soon realized.

"You aren't serious," gapped the bluenette as she glanced between the latex dildo panties and Volcana's face.

"Being filled so that you're completely stuffed is only the first part," explained the fire demoness as she rubbed Livewire's belly, causing her to moan and clench her eyes shut, "It's walking around, feeling everything slosh around inside; that's the real fun."

Before Livewire could retort, Volcana snapped her fingers. In a burst of fire, the dildo that was used to fill the lightning demoness vanished and her entire pelvic area was swept with fire for only a second before revealing the demoness's black latex dildo panties on Livewire's body.

"Oh, God!" groaned Livewire as she held her belly, trying to keep calm. But the dildo now lodged in her pussy and the plug in her ass made it very difficult to do so.

"You'll get used to it," promised Volcana as she stood up and held out a hand for Livewire to take. The lightning demoness took a few deep breaths before looking up at the hand offered and took it. She groaned when being pulled up, the weight shifted inside her, causing Livewire to almost stumble before the redhead caught her, "Just take it easy."

"H-how long do you normally stay like this?" panted the bluenette.

"Mmmm, a few hours," replied Volcana simply while Livewire gapped at her in surprise, "But don't worry." The fire demoness snuck her hands under the lightning's arms to fondle her breasts, "We have plenty of time before Nero comes home."

Livewire only groaned as she rested her hands on her bloated belly and slowly rocked from side to side. The water sloshed around inside, and she wouldn't admit it, but it felt nice. Like,  _really_  nice.

She cracked one eye open and looked down at her bump. She might not be into it like Volcana, but it was definitely a thrill to be so full.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	15. Wild And Tender Moments

**_Devil Tail: Author's Cut_ **

**_Chapter 15: Wild And Tender Moments_**

Things could get extremely hectic for a demon hunter, especially one that's part demon himself and is in a relationship with two demonesses. One he's romantically with and the second is a shared fuckbuddy for both him and the demoness the hunter's with. However, it could be far worse as he could be in crippling debt and living only on pizzas and sundaes, his landlord could also be a thirteen-year-old heiress who likes bugging him, and is given bad jobs.

So Nero had it pretty easy compared to his uncle Dante.

He had his own house, two gorgeous women living with him, steady job and income, and was eating a healthy diet. So he was pretty well off. The only real issue was that Volcana and Livewire could be insatiable at times, given they're both demonesses.

Which led to some rather interesting moments when the hunter woke up some days. And today was no exception to that rule as the first thing Nero felt when he woke up was his dick was surrounded by something wet and warm. The second thing he noticed was that whatever was wrapped around his manhood was lightly sucking on his tool, causing him to buck his hips slightly in response. Another sensation that he was feeling was light kisses on his cheek while what he could guess were fingertips gently glided across his chest.

"Alright...," muttered Nero with a yawn as he cracked open his eyes and looked down towards his waist to the top of Volcana's head bobbing up and down slightly, completely nude. Nero raised an eyebrow before his cheek was cupped and his head was turned to his left to receive a chaste from Livewire who was curled up next to him, one hand gently gliding across his chest, just as naked as the redhead. Her tits were pressing into his side while his left arm was draped across her shoulder.

Nero hummed into his kiss with Livewire as he reaches out with Devil Bringer to gently cup the back of the fire demoness' head when her tongue trailed up the underside of his cock. Volcana paused in her blowjob to glance up at Nero as he finished his kiss with the blue demoness who giggled sensually before resuming her kisses along his cheek before traveling to his neck.

"Good morning, Nero...," greeted Volcana hotly as she gave his tip light kiss before swirling her tongue around.

"Morning you two," chuckled Nero as he trailed his left hand to Livewire's ass to massage, causing her to purr happily, "I think I said I didn't want to wake up to this every day."

"You did," spoke up Livewire as she nipped at his skin briefly before scooting back up to meet his blue eyes with her own, "And we decided to ignore you."

"And it's not like you're complaining," added Volcana with a coy grin as she took Nero into her mouth again, sucking his length even harder this time.

Livewire giggled as she made her own move, using both her hands, she cupped Nero's cheeks and brought him into a lusty kiss, slipping her tongue into his mouth. While the electric demon frenched her master, Volcana adjusted her position on the bed as she began to take more and more of Nero into her mouth, her tongue dragging across the underside of his cock and head when she pulls back to breathe slightly. Nero, for the most part, just laid back and enjoyed the fiery beauty's mouth on his sensitive appendage while he continued making out with the bluenette.

The lightning blue demon lady pressed more of her breasts into his chest as she continued giving him an incredible kiss. Tasting every part of the inside of his mouth with her tongue, which she could feel he was sucking on. The demoness moaned into the kiss when she felt Nero squeeze her ass slightly, prompting her up the pace of the kiss, swirling her tongue faster.

After several minutes of kissing and blowing on Volcana's parts, the three parties pulled back, all panting from sexual excitement. The fire demoness looked up at Nero with a smirk as she pumped his saliva covered dick.

"So, Nero," said Volcana as climbed up his body to his right side and draped part of her body onto his in a fashion similar to Livewire, "What are we going to do today?"

"You girls wanna head out somewhere?" offered the hunter as both demonesses reached out with one hand to pump his slick appendage.

"Mmm, not really," shrugged Livewire as she kissed his cheek, "got plenty of action right here."

"I'm with Livi," agreed Volcana as she stroked his hair, "Here's way more fun."

"How about we head out for a swim?" was his second offer.

"That could work," nodded the bluenette as started to grind her pussy into his leg, "Vee and I got some swimsuits when you were out a while back."

"But before we do that," interrupted Volcana as she grinned wickedly as an idea formed in her mind, "why don't we have breakfast and plan out what we do then."

Nero narrowed his eyes for a second but shrugged as he figured it was something sexual and more often than not, it was fun for both of them, "Alright," shrugged the hunter, "Let's get dressed."

"Aw, do we have to?" whined Livewire as Nero sat up and got off the bed. His bare frame on display for both ladies, "I like you better like this."

"We're not nudists, Livi," stated the silver-haired hunter.

"Besides," interjected Volcana as she leaned over to Livewire to whisper into her ear, "it's not like we'll be clothed for long."

Livewire smirked as she got off the bed to follow Nero to their dresser. Volcana followed them as she slid off the bed. She paused for a moment to glance at herself in the mirror. She smiled as she ran her hands up and down her body, specifically her belly and tits. About fourth months ago when she and Nero went on their date, her stomach had been flat, but now, there was a small bump and her breasts had grown quite a bit.

She rubbed her belly for a moment longer before heading over to the dresser to get dressed. She took a bit longer than either Livewire or Nero as she had something planned.

"Why don't you two head down first," she suggested glancing at the two, Nero wearing a simple red t-shirt and track pants while Livewire wore a tank top and shorts, "I'll be right behind you."

"Don't hurt yourself with whatever it is you have planned," teased Nero as he and Livewire left the bedroom, the electric demon giving the fire demoness a sly grin as she closed the door behind them. The redhead smirked as she got herself ready for what she had in mind.

Scampering into the bathroom, she dug around underneath her sink in the cabinets for what she was looking for. Pushing aside some toiletries, she found the object of her desire.

"Oh, Nero," purred Volcana as she took out a large box and quickly summoned a special leather harness, "I think you might like this."

The box was a special breast pump kit, one used to get milk from a woman's breast, and it came with batteries. The demoness smirked as she then glanced down at her belly, sure enough, ther was the first sign of a baby. Her belly extending just a bit out in front of her. Four months ago, she and Nero went out on that fateful date, when they came home, she was going to be a mother. 

The redhead smiled as she gently ran her fingernails across the skin of her belly. She was a mother, with the child of a halfbreed, and a descendant of Sparda no less. If she was anything like her old self, before the hunter stuck his dick in her cunt, she'd be outraged. But now, she couldn't be happier. 

"In a few more months, you might like it too," said Volcana as she gently caressed her belly.

Knowing that Livewire and Nero were likely waiting, the demoness quickly put the kit away, back in its hiding spot. She'd make use of it after their swim, and speaking of her two lovers, Volcana had come up with a rather naughty idea, one which she was planning to act on when they went for the swim. Heading out of the bathroom, she went to the closet and quickly started looking around for a bathing suit to wear. 

"Here it is," said the fire demoness as she found a two-piece red bikini with rose-like patterns sewn in. While not as skimp or scandalous as her other bathing suits, she did actually want to swim and to do that, she might need a proper bathing suit. However, it did still show off quite a bit of her body. Smiling in satisfaction, she quickly slipped on the clothing, knowing that both Livewire and Nero would change later on. She wanted to get a head start on the fun. 

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Nero was at the counter, making brunch for three while Livewire was sitting at the table patiently. The lightning blue demon lady was cutely waiting for her breakfast, eyeing her master with a hungry look. Truth be told, she was pretty horny right now and it wouldn't be long until she couldn't wait anymore. However, despite the horniness, she knew to be patient, that way, she'd have more fun later on.

"So, what's on today's menu?" asked Livewire teasingly as she rested her arms on the backrest of her chair and was turned to face hunter. She even rested her cheek on her arms, as a child would.

"Nothing special, just some toast, orange juice, and cereal," answered Nero as he glanced back and carried two plates, one for Livewire and the other for Volcana. He'd settle for some coffee.

"Can't really complain," sighed Livewire, as she started eating her breakfast.

"No, you can't," quipped Nero as he took his seat at the head of the table and raised the mug of coffee to his lips.

"But, still," shot back the bluenette as she set down her fork and picked up her glass of juice, "Would've been nice for a little something extra..."

Silver-haired hunter glanced at the demoness, noting the saucy glance in her blue eyes and the teasing expression on her face. He only snorted and shook his head. Livewire pouted in disappointment before chuckling to herself and returned to her breakfast. About a minute into their meal, Volcana came down the flight of stairs.

"Thanks for setting up breakfast, Nero," thanked Volcana as she crossed the living room to the table. Nero nodded as he looked back at the redhead. His gaze lingered for some time as he took in the curves of his girlfriend/babymama. The fire demoness sensed his gaze and met his blue eyes with her red ones in a lover's stare, "See something you like, hun?"

"Pretty sure you already know the answer to that," chuckled Nero as Volcana took her seat across from Livewire.

The fire demoness only sent the hunter a teasing smile as she set to have her breakfast. Though technically, neither she or Livewire needed to eat in order to survive, since both of them were technically succubi, needing only the energy created during sex to live, it was still nice to eat something. But still, it was no replacement for the rush they felt when Nero was going down on them. After a few minutes, both demon ladies finished their meals allowing Nero to get the dishes.

"So, are we going to get ready?" asked Livewire as she cozied up next to Nero, wrapping both her arms around his chest, leaning up to playfully nip at his neck with a small lovebite.

"Okay you two," chuckled Volcana as she gave Nero a quick kiss on the lips before heading for the backdoors, "I'll be outside if you need me."

"Don't wait up for us," snorted Nero as he watched her go. The redhead swayed her hips as she went by, letting all her curves sway and her ass jiggle in just the right way. The hunter let his gaze linger for a bit as he watched her step through the door to the outside, the morning sun catching her form. She glanced back for a second over her shoulder, sending a small smile before walking away.

"She's really something, huh?" commented Livewire as she traced her fingernails across Nero's chest, outlining his pecks and muscles.

"She most certainly is," he agreed, a smile on his face. He was then tugged out of his small moment when the lightning blue demon lady that served as his fuckbuddy pulled him towards the staircase. A sultry grin on her face.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting too long, hmm?" she suggested before scampering up the stairs with Nero trailing behind.

* * *

A few minutes later, both Nero and Livewire emerged from his house to see Volcana was seated in a lawn chair by the water's edge. The lightning blue demon lady was wearing a rather skimpy thong-like bikini that had no problem showing off her flawless body. A strap went behind her neck while another wrapped around her chest, barely concealing her bust. The electric demon made her way down to the small beach with Nero following behind. He was wearing a normal set of red and blue swimming trunks.

"Looking nice, Vee," complimented Livewire as she stood just beside the redhead who sat up to see her friend wearing a rather thin set of swimwear.

"As do you, but just a question," asked Volcana, giving the bluenette a teasing stare, "is that actually made for swimming in?"

"Yes, it is made for swimming in," sighed the lightning demon rolling her eyes before pausing as she looked up in confusion, "At least, I think it is."

"Seriously, Livi?" deadpanned Nero as he folded his arms, forgoing his glove and bandages and just left Devil Bringer out for the world to see, "You bought a bathing suit and you can even sim in it?"

Livewire just puffed out her cheeks in annoyance while Volcana laughed at the bluenette's expression. In all honesty, it was pretty funny, however, jokes aside, the redhead did plan on getting in the water. And she had an idea on how to mess with the demoness.

"Maybe it is," said Volcana as she stood up from her lawn chair and folded her arms underneath her generous bust, pushing her tits up slightly. She then sauntered over to Livewire and looped around the demoness and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Huh?" asked Livewire, glancing at the redhead in confusion, especially when she leaned into her ear.

"Let's find out," said Volcana deviously. Livewire's eyes widened when she realized what the fire demoness had planned. Before she could react, Volcana snapped her fingers and a miniature vortex of fire shot up around the bluenette. The fire vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Vee?" said Nero, narrowing his eyes at the fire demoness.

"Just wait," requested Volcana before a fireball appeared out of thin air six feet above the water and fifteen feet from the shore. From the fireball, Nero just managed to catch sight of Livewire falling out of the fire and into the water, a surprised shriek coming from her before she was silenced when she fell into the water. Volcana just laughed in good nature while Nero chuckled at the demoness's little prank.

From the water, Livewire shot up, a look of pure surprise on her face. However, that surprise turned to annoyance when she saw Volcana and Nero laughing.

"Not funny, Vee!" shouted the lightning demoness.

"It is funny!" retorted Volcana, still laughing.

"It's objectively funny," agreed Nero, however, he then smirked as an idea entered his mind. Sneaking up behind Volcana who was still laughing, he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal fashion, "but so is this." 

The hunter then began to wade into the water, Volcana's eyes widening in surprise.

"Nero!" shouted Volcana as she tried to escape his grasp, "No! I don't want this!"

"Don't listen to her!" called Livewire, who was now smiling seeing karma take hold of the fire demoness, "Keep going!"

"Nero, I swear!" promised Volcana, however, before she could finish that promise, the hunter suddenly dunked both himself and the redhead into the water, before emerging above the water, "Nero!"

"Come on, Vee," laughed the hunter as he set Volcana down on her feet, the water reaching up to her chest while Livewire swam over to hop onto Nero's back, wrapping her arms around his neck to kiss his shoulder happily, "You had to see that coming."

Volcana just groaned in annoyance before she smiled herself. Stepping towards Nero she, rested her hands on his chest before reaching up with one hand to cup his cheek and bring him into a passionate kiss. Livewire giggled as she wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her chin on his shoulder, watching the two kiss.

After a minute, the two broke the kiss, but remained close to each other, Volcana smiling sweetly, "You're lucky I love you as much as I do."

"I really am," agreed Nero as he reached out with his left hand and rested it on her belly. A smile on his face, one which Volcana shared before leaning in for another kiss.

 "How sweet," commented Livewire before planting a few kisses on Nero's shoulder, "Almost makes a demon cry."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Contrary to what some might think, they did actually swim around in the lake for some time. The hunter doing some laps while Volcana and Livewire relaxed in the water. Every once in a while, the three would meet together to have a swim in the water, the fire demoness wasn't as graceful in the water due to the extra weight in her belly, however, she could still dazzle petty much anyone with the way she moved in the water. The bluenette was a bit more unique, taking sharp turns under the water as if she was a lightning bolt jumping around the area. All the while, Nero just watched the two girls with a smile on his face.

It was after the two demonesses shared a small glance and both smiled at each other did Nero get suspicious as to what they were thinking. They then swam over to the hunter, Volcana swimming up to his front while Livewire swam around the back. The redhead gave a naughty smile before she wrapped her arms around Nero's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, slipping her tongue right in his mouth. The hunter returned the kiss almost immediately, resting his hands on her hips.

"Nero," whispered Livewire into his ear as she snuck her hands under his arms, her fingernails gently gliding across his chest, "Volcana and I are done swimming and we were wondering if you can help us dry off back at the house."

"I don't see why not," replied the hunter between a kiss, Volcana moaning into their embrace as she ran her fingers through his hair. Livewire chuckled before planting several kisses along his shoulder.

After a minute, the demon hunter and demoness broke the kiss and with Livewire started towards the house. The three were rather quick, heading towards their home, Volcana and Livewire each holding one of Nero's hands as they pulled him towards the back door. Both red and blue ladies were sporting a lust grin as the second they entered the house, Volcana snapped her fingers and the blinds throughout the first floor all shut and the two demons jumped the hunter.

Livewire grabbed Nero by the face and smashed her lips against his, hungrily wrapping her mouth on his, pushing the wet demon hunter towards the couch. Volcana watched with a lusty smirk as she discarded her bathing suit, letting the wet clothing fall to the floor as she exposed her naked body to the room. Both Nero and Livewire fell onto the couch with the demoness on top, hungrily kissing the hunter as she started to grind into him. Reaching up to grope her breasts, Nero began to feel up the lightning demoness, causing her to moan happily into their kiss. Suddenly, Livewire let out a gasp of surprise when Volcana snuck up behind.

"I hope you don't mind if I join in?" said the fire demon seductively as she slipped two of her fingers into her friends bathing suit and into her pussy.

"Only if you return the favor later," panted Livewire, resting her head on Nero's chest as she bit her lip in pleasure. Volcana laughed sensually as she moved over to their side and kneel next to the couch so that she was level with Nero.

"Don't worry, I haven't forgotten you either," said the demoness as she leaned in and locked her lips with Nero's, slipping her tongue into his mouth as fingered Livewire. For about five minutes, the three sat in that position, Nero lying on his back frenching Volcana who was kneeling beside the couch while Livewire was lying on top of the hunter, her nether lips getting wetter and wetter by the second. However, they decided to change things up a little.

Nero sat up while Livewire scooted back. The hunter and demoness discarded their own bathing suits to join Volcana as they got right to work. The redhead sat down on the floor, leaning her back against the front of the couch between the hunter's legs, she craned her head back to suck on Nero's balls, rolling one testi around in her mouth. Meanwhile, Livewire let her bust rest in his lap as she sucked eagerly on his cock and jerked the base slightly. Nero for the most part, just let the demon ladies do their thing, however, he did use his left hand and reach over to Livewire's rear and gently slip two fingers into her dripping entrance. The demoness groaned, pleased by the action as she lifted her ass up to get him deeper.

Volcana had her eyes closed as she suckled on his nuts, her hands were being used, her left gently rubbing her belly where their baby grew, sometimes drifting up to play with her larger tits, gently squeezing the flesh and played with her nipples. Her right rubbed her aching cunt, feeling the moistness of her labia and sometimes rubbing her clit. The demon ladies loved Nero, not just because he was absolutely incredible in the bed, but because he tried them with respect and he loved them as well. It was something foreign to the entities, something they wanted more of; Nero's love.

Livewire suddenly released Nero's length with a pop, however, she didn't leave it completely, planting a few kisses on his head before glancing up, jerking him slightly as an impish grin formed.

"You like that, honey?" asked the lightning demon sweetly, going back to give his head a hard suck before swirling her tongue around the tip, savoring the taste of his precum.

"'Like' wouldn't do it justice," chuckled the hunter as he gave Livewire's ass a sudden but gentle slapped that caused her to bite her lip and raise her rump further into the air.

"Mmmmm," she hummed in a pleased manner, her eyes shut as a blush formed.

It was then Volcana stopped sucking, hearing the slap. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she got up onto the couch and pressed herself into Nero's right side.

"So," inquired the redhead as she planted several kisses along Nero's neck, "What do we do now?"

"What say we take this to the bedroom?" he suggested.

"But what are we going to do?" giggled Livewire as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Nero's left arm and scooted closer, so his left hand was at her pussy.

"I can think of a few things," stated Volcana with a lustful grin.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" snorted Nero as he stood up, with the two demon ladies following him.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

Soon, all three were in their bedroom, trying something a little familiar, as far a sex positions go.

 Livewire was lying on her back, her legs spread wide open to allow Volcana access to her cunt. The lightning demoness was moaning in pleasure as she bucked her hips up as the redhead eagerly and rapidly lapped at her juices. Nero was also busy, thrusting into Volcana from behind, his length plunging in and out of her pussy, slick with her fluids, fucking his baby mama while she ate out Livewire.

"Ah! YEAH! OH!" moaned the aforementioned lady as she tangled her fingers into Volcana's long, fiery red hair, "YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! AAAAHHHH!"

"Sounds like you're enjoying yourself," chuckled Nero as he bucked slightly harder into Volcana, who hummed pleased as bounced her hips back, her big belly swaying from being fucked. There wasn't much worry about the baby getting hurt as it would take nothing short of being completely pierced to actually cause harm, so Nero could go as hard as was reasonable. That didn't mean Nero couldn't be gentle just in case, however, right now, Volcana didn't want him to be gentle, she wanted him to fuck her hard and raw till she couldn't even stand properly.

Livewire, meanwhile, was thrashing her head from side to side, her face in utter bliss as she gasped and moaned in ecstasy. Her lips quivered as she felt her core tighten, her grip on Volcana's hair tightened as she pulled her friend closer, almost smothering the fire demoness with her cunt. It was then, she let out a cry and her thighs clenched onto the woman between her legs.

"I'M CUMMING!" screamed Livewire as she squirted all over Volcana's face. The demoness purred as she licked up all of the blue girl's fluids, catching as much as she could before swallowing her cum. The lightning demon twitched before falling limp onto the bed, letting go of the redhead, a dopey smile on her face as she panted in pleasure, "Oh... fuck..."

"Oops," chuckled Volcana as she sat up and leaned her back into Nero, resting her hands on his arms that moved to caress her belly, "I think I broke her."

"Not a bad way to go," agreed Nero as he felt the fire demoness rock back against him, his length scraping her insides in pleasurable friction, "Something tells me you won't mind too much either."

Volcana laughed as she leaned over her shoulder and met Nero in a deep kiss, one that earned a moan of pleasure from the demoness. As they kissed, Nero started to slowly move in and out of her love canal, wanting to take it a bit slower this time and it seemed that she didn't mind in the slightest. In fact, Volcana suddenly pulled out and moved away from Nero. The hunter gave her a confused look until he saw her smile.

"Lie on your back for me," was the request.

He complied and lied down to let Volcana swing her leg over his lap and quickly align her entrance with his cock. The demoness hummed delightfully as she teased her dripping cunt slightly with Nero's head. A sigh of satisfaction came from the two as Volcana then impaled herself on his length.

"Ooohhh... Nero...," purred the redhead as she bottomed out, her hips meeting his as he was now sheathed completely in her.

"Fuck...," swore the hunter as he reached out to caress her waist. The demoness then began to rock slowly back and forth, taking it much slower this time as she reached up to play with her nipples.

"Mmmm," hummed Volcana as she tweaked her nipples slightly, rubbing her tits gently. She then began speeding up, rocking a bit faster as she fondled her breasts. After a few minutes, the two reached a good speed that greatly aroused them both, however, it seemed that Nero was in for a surprise as when he looked at Volcana's chest, he noticed some white liquid coming out of her nipples.

"Milk?" said Nero aloud, catching the demoness's attention.

"I am pregnant, you know," she teased and leaned down to give him a quick kiss, "Do you want a taste?"

Nero didn't really know if she was being serious or not, but what he did know was that it turned him on quite a bit. So instead of answering, he sat up with Volcana wrapping her arms around his head to dip him down to her breasts where he took one nipple into his mouth and started to suck gently. The demon lady stopped rocking gently and just sighed in pleasure as she just relished the sensation of her lover sucking on her tits, drinking her milk. Her legs then wrapped around his waist to pull herself closer to him.

Both hunter and demon sat there for a few minutes, the former's dick completely sheathed inside of his lover while he drank her milk. The latter with a complete look of content on her face as she cooed, having her tits sucked by the one she loved. However, as much as she loved tender moments like this, she was still a firecracker and had every intention of using that breast pump. The only question was if Livewire didn't mind getting knocked up with her after the first child?

But that didn't mean she couldn't try it out herself before that. 

Maybe another time, right now, she just wanted to enjoy her lover sucking on her breasts, drinking her milk. The demoness started to run her fingers through his silver locks, sighing and humming in pleasure from the feeling of Nero's dick completely sheathed in her pussy and his mouth on her breasts. After a few minutes, the Devil Hunter switched to her other breast and began sucking that one as well.

"Mmmmm, Nero...," breathed Volcana in a pleased tone as she held his head closer and tightened her hold on his waist with her legs. Slowly, she started to rock her hips back and forth once more, eager to get her own finish. Every once and a while, her belly would brush against Nero's own, causing the redhead to sigh in pleasure, "Ah, mmmm, oh yeah."

After a minute or so, Nero pulled away from her breast.

"I think that's it," he informed, "Got all of it."

"Good," purred Volcana as she ran her hand down his cheek with a tender smile on her face, "Because I want to end up like Livewire at the end of this."

Nero snorted as he wrapped his arms around the demoness and pulled her into a hard kiss.

* * *

_One Minute Later..._

"Oooohh! Ahhh….! Nero….!" gasped Volcana as she bounced up and down on Nero's cock in a reverse Cowgirl position. The hunter lay underneath, gripping her hips gently to guide the bouncing redhead as she pistoned herself up and down his length. Her tongue hung out with an expression of pure ecstasy on her face, "Yeah, yeah, yeah! Ha!"

Nero suddenly sat up, his chest pressing into her back while his right hand went to her right nipple and his left hand dipped down to rub her clit.

"Uuaaaghhh!" She howled loudly with eyes shut and chest heaving up and down rapidly, her snatch dripping all around his cock, letting the slick appendage easily slide in and out of her tight canal.

"Oh fuck!" cried Volcana as she started bouncing even faster.

"You like that?" chuckled Nero as he pinched her nipple gently, earning a gasp of surprise, especially when he started bucking into her to meet her bounces.

"YES!" shouted the redhead as she leaned glanced over her shoulder to start kissing, licking, and biting his cheek, "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! AH!"

The demoness's walls started convulsing around Nero's length, letting him know she was reaching her end and quickly.

"Aaaahhg! Aah aaah aah aah aaahhhh! Nerooooo!" wailed Volcana, not caring if anyone passing by their house heard them.

The spongy suction of her pussy repeatedly swallowing his length reached an apex and after minutes more of this Nero felt he could hold on no longer. His body seized up in wild convulsions and bucked spastically up into Volcana's snatch feeling his balls throb as his orgasm wracked his body.

"Vee, I'm almost there!" gritted Nero as he tighted his hold on her breast.

"YES! IN ME YOU BASTARD!" shrieked Volcana, "FILL ME TO THE BRIM! GIVE THE BABY A CUM BATH!"

Nero groaned as he bucked hard a few more times before slamming hard into his lover's tight pussy. The demoness for herself let out a silent scream as she felt the hunter's seed erupt from his member and blast into her womb. She ground herself wildly down onto his waist. Her hips bucked and twitched as the gooey warmth of his seed filled her snatch. She loved the feeling of such a deep thick creampie in her body and ground herself some more onto him feeling more sperm enter depths. Little by little she came down from her high feeling Nero's member swell and pump her insides some more as it gradually died down.

"Haah…..huff...huff….aaahh…..Nero," she crooned as her body slumped back into Nero's chest, the hunter falling back onto the bed himself.

"Might have over done it," panted Nero as he rubbed Volcana's sides, particularly her belly.

"Mmmm…," hummed Volcana, almost drunkenly, "That was incredible..."

"Glad you thought so," remarked the hunter dryly. Moving back on the bed, Nero arranged Livewire, who was still passed out with a big smile on her face, on one side of the bed and Volcana on the other. The fire demoness was so spent she could barely move. Grabbing the blanket, Nero settled himself between them and pulled the sheet up over them.

However, before he could settle down, the redheaded temptress found a little bit of strength and laid down on top of him.

"Uh, Vee?" chuckled Nero

"I want to feel you, Nero," stated Volcana sincerely as she swung one leg over his waist and positioned her still dripping cunt over his length, "I want to feel you in me every night before we go to sleep."

Volcana sighed in pleasure as she let his length penetrate her pussy, filling her completely. Steadying herself, she took hold of his right hand and brought to her mouth. She sucked on Devil Bringer's fingers briefly before guiding his hand to her ass. Volcana gasped as she felt two finger slip into her tight hole.

"I, mmmm, I want you to complete me," breathed the demoness as she laid down on top of Nero.

"If that's what you want, who I am to complain," replied Nero as Volcana nestled her face into the crook of his neck. The hunter glanced to his side to see Livewire had scooted over to him in her sleep, a smile on her face as she trapped his left hand between her breasts and legs, his hand right at her cunt. Deciding to give her the same treatment, the hunter slipped three fingers into Livewire's pussy, causing her to gasp slightly in her sleep before settling down in comfort.

Soon, all three feel into sleep.

_**To Be Continued...** _


End file.
